


Thy Kingdom Come

by GoodnightAndJoyBeWithYouAll



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Endgame WestAllen, F/M, Kidnapping, Sorcerers, Sorceresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 63,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodnightAndJoyBeWithYouAll/pseuds/GoodnightAndJoyBeWithYouAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With only five years until he is scheduled to take the crown, Prince Bartholomew Allen must find a wife before he can become king. As one last hurrah before searching for his bride, he and his best friend Cisco decide to attend the yearly Festival of Erif in a nearby town, no idea of the events that would unfold in its wake. </p><p>A tale of royalty, decit, power and love aka The Medieval AU that no one asked for that I decided was my job to write anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Simple Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Flash. 
> 
> Tags will be added as the story goes on, so look out for them in case something in this story becomes a problem for you! Same goes for the rating!
> 
> This story has not been beta read (but definitely hit me up if you would like to be my beta reader! I could definitely use one!) 
> 
> Comments are always nice and appreciated as is criticism! 
> 
> Have a good day :)

“Father, please be reasonable-” 

“What do you call what I’ve been for the last four years? The members of the court are beginning to talk-”

“So let them talk! At the end of the day, you are the king and what you say goes!”

“Precisely! I am the king and what I say goes and I say that this is happening whether you like it or not!” Barry rolled his eyes and resisted turning his lips down in a frown, having long understood that it would get him nowhere when arguing with the all-ruling leader of the land.

At twenty-five, Barry Allen was the sole heir to the Northern Isles throne, a fact it seemed no one was willing to let him forget. He had had tutors flown in from all over the world in order to ensure he had the finest and most advanced education. He had spent most of his youth with a sword in one hand and the moment he had learned how to walk, he had been placed on the back of a horse. He could speak six languages, he could write in seven and he had spent a year and a half traveling as an ambassador, gaining at least a dozen new allies that would be quintessential in the future success of the kingdom. He had done all of this in preparation for taking over the crown on his 30th nameday, an event that was currently in danger of no longer happening, and all because he was having problems finding himself a wife.

Just as it was law that the monarchy was to be passed down to the heir on their 30th nameday, it was also law that they must first be married in order to do it. It was believed that that much control was too much for one body to have alone, and that by having someone at their side to help rule, it would ensure the rulers would stay sane instead of unraveling due to being drunk on power. The belief so far had been held to be true: The Northern Isles had a long-standing history of being a fair and just kingdom with no notable uprisings as well as having centuries of wealth and substance, never once having fallen on truly dark times. All the ruling kings and queens had been married long by the time of their coronations and no one had ever tested the law. Barry, now at twenty-five and still hopelessly single, looked like he was to be the first.

“What about Lady Caitlin? She is your age, beautiful, and you two grew up together-”

“You and I both know that she is engaged to Sir Ronald, so don’t even attempt to bring her up.” King Henry sighed and sank down into his leather office chair, rubbing his temples and muttering under his breath. He looked up at his son and nodded. 

“Yes, I heard about that, but until they are actually wed, nothing is set in stone-”

“Father!”

“I’m not saying that you should take her to bed or anything like that, I’m only suggesting that you attempt to _charm_ her. See if she is still able to be wooed, and if she is, then you have done that boy a favor and saved him from someone who would have probably hurt him in the future.”

“Is that how you won mother? Did you woo her from someone else?”

“No, he won me far and square in a jousting match.” Both men twisted to see the queen leaning against the door, the king quickly rising to his feet as she entered and walked towards them. She walked over to her husband and lightly kissed his cheek, a suspicious look crossing her features as she glanced between the two men.

“Henry, what have you been talking to our son about that has his face turning red?” 

“It seems the royal messenger accidently told Barry about our special visitor this Sunday and he is none to pleased.” Nora Allen nodded in understanding and moved to look at her son.

“An arranged marriage mother? You honestly thought I would go along with this?”

“It’s not an arranged marriage.” She quickly assured, taking a seat on the wooden desk and motioning for the other two to sit down as well. “We are simply bringing a girl for you to meet. Nothing has been signed and there is no requirement of marriage at this time.”

“You are only hoping that it eventually leads there?” The king and queen exchanged a grimace before nodding.

“Sweetheart, we love you, you know that. But at the same time, a law is a law.” His mother said firmly, forcing Barry’s stomach to churn in a way that it always did when he was about to do something he didn’t want to be doing. “And with your coronation being five short years away, you need to see where we are coming from. We want nothing more than to see you take your rightful place as king but time is running out and if you fail to comply we will have no choice but to concede the crown to your cousin Lewis who will the burn this kingdom to the ground within the first year.”

“Cousin Lewis is quite terrible at everything.” Barry reluctantly agreed. “And his wife-”

“Is worse.” Henry added. “A child of no more than seven would be a better ruler than Lewis.”

“And I do understand that your intentions are good.” Barry admitted. “It’s just that…I do not want to settle when it comes to who I plan to marry. I want to be happy and in love with the woman who will rule at my side and be the mother to my children. I want love and happiness and joy. I want…I want what you two have.” Both Nora and Henry’s faces softened and she gestured for him to sit next to her on the desk, which he did. Henry got up from his seat and sat on his other side.

“That is a truly beautiful sentiment, Barry and we want that for you as well.”

“However,” the king interjected. “I was actively seeking out your mother. I was attending festivals and traveling to various places and holding balls here in the palace. I wasn’t just staring out the windows and hoping she would show up. If you want to find her like you say you do, then you have to actually be looking.” Barry mulled it over in his mind before coming to the realization that they were right. He had spent the past few years absentmindedly hoping that the fictional woman of his dreams would waltz into the castle one day by mistake and that would be the end of his problems. However, now faced with the very real possibility of losing his crown, he was left with no choice but to face the fact that he was going to have to go out and attempt to find her. And that he would have to do it soon.

“I would only have to meet this girl?”

“A single dinner is all we ask.” His father agreed. “If you don’t like her, then she leaves first thing in the morning and you never have to see her again. But, if you two were to find that you had quite a bit in common, then I’m sure her parents would have no problems with her staying here for a few extra days and your mother and I would feel the same.” Barry rolled his eyes but he grinned all the same.

“Don’t start ringing the wedding bells yet, father. It’s only a simple dinner after all.” Henry chuckled and held his hands up in surrender.

“I completely understand that, believe me I do, but it would do you well to remember that your mother and I, well…” His sentence trailed off, causing Nora to laugh and stand before going to her husband and wrapping her arms around his neck. His own found their way around her waist and Barry watched as his parents looked lovingly at each other before turning to look back at him.

“We,” his mother continued. “We started off as a simple dinner too.”

 


	2. And So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Knight and a Prince start a journey.

“An arranged marriage?” Barry pulled a face before biting into his apple and shaking his head. He watched as his best friend Cisco continued to brush his cherished horse, Midnight. The creature whose fur was dark as soot and his feet were white as fresh snow was the fastest stallion in the Kings Royal Calvary making Cisco, as his rider, the top knight. Cisco had started as one of the castle’s table boy when he was only a child, getting the job through his father who was the queen’s favorite gardener and had been long before he was born.

He and Barry had entered the earth within days of each other and they had always been close since their first meeting, their vast differences in class never once hindering on their friendship. When they were 18, the kingdom of Liad had gifted Barry with a plethora of horses as a nameday present, one for each year he had been alive. For the most part, it had been a truly wonderful gift, with seventeen of the horses being properly trained and wonderfully docile. The eighteenth, Midnight, had been a monster. He wouldn’t follow instructions, he attacked the other horses, and any rider who dared to sit on him was immediately thrown including Barry himself. There had been the suggestion of getting rid of it, but Barry couldn’t find it in his heart to do so and the king jokingly made a decree that whoever managed to tame the creature would be knighted on the spot.

Two weeks later, while the royal family had been away on business, a fire started in one of the servant cottages behind the castle. Barry and his parents received word that someone had not only helped to put out the fire, but had run into the still burning house, grabbed the little girl trapped in her bedroom and then proceed to get on the back of a monster of a horse and had ridden to the doctor’s in the dark of night, getting there just in time to save her life. The three rushed home and Barry was unsurprised to find Cisco in the stable nursing third-degree burns while a little girl played at his feet, one of her small arms held still in a sling. Midnight stood by his side with his eyes trained on Barry almost daring him to try and separate the two of him. King Henry knighted Cisco the next morning.

“Not exactly.” Barry finally answered. “It’s more of an arranged meal than anything else.”

“But they are hoping that this meal results in a marriage?”

“They, unfortunately, are.”

“And what about you?” Cisco asked putting down the brush and turning to fully face the prince. “Are you hoping that this dinner results in a marriage as well?” Barry shrugged.

“I am not sure. I do not like the idea of being forced into something, but I like the idea of Lewis becoming king even less.” Cisco nodded and was quiet as he moved around, cleaning the horse’s area before restocking it with fresh hay. Even after no longer being forced to care for the castle’s animals, he still did all of Midnight’s caretaking himself, enjoying feeling useful during the downtime of fighting and also because Midnight still refused to let anyone else near him. Barry was the closest anyone besides his owner was allowed to get and Barry still made sure to leave a good ten feet between himself and the horse.

“You know what you need?” Cisco said, finally speaking again. “You need to get out of the kingdom.”

“Pardon?”

“You heard exactly what I said. You, Bartholomew Allen, need a break.”

“Sorry to break it to you my friend, but I am a prince. I do not believe that I get one of those.” Cisco rolled his eyes and lightly shoved his friend.

“Of course you do. You are arranged to meet her at the end of this week, correct?”

“Yes, she is to arrive at noon and we are expected to spend the day showing her around before dinner that night.”

“Well, we’ve still got five days until then. More than enough time to get away.” Barry shook his head.

“Even if I wanted to go somewhere- _and I am not saying that I do-_ where would we go?”

“Hallsbay of course! They have just started The Festival of Erif and we haven’t been in ages.” Barry paused as he thought it over. Hallsbay was a nearby territory that was in the middle of two kingdoms and was known all across the world for its yearly two-week Festival of Erif. The festival had started centuries before when the people of the small town, in fear of being taken over by an advancing warlord, had built a wall around their themselves before proceeding to set the wall on fire. Everyone had been prepared for the fire to spread into the city and for them to all die within it, but by some phenomenon it hadn’t and after keeping the fire going for two weeks, they had put it out having successfully avoided capture.

Barry and his family had used to attend every year when he was younger, Barry always somehow convincing his parents to bring Cisco along too.  There were all kinds of events and games as well as food during the day with fireworks happening each night when they sun went down. Barry and Cisco usually got left with a servant at night as the King and Queen went out to enjoy the more adult centered entertainment, the two of them usually not returning until just before the sun came up the following morning. When Barry turned thirteen, they had all decided to skip the festival that year in order for him to better focus on his studies and the four of them hadn’t been back since.

The prince smiled slightly as he recalled how much fun he always had at the festival from the clowns to the shows to the guaranteed stomachache from having eaten far too many sweets. “It is less than a day’s ride from here.” Barry started earning an enthusiastic head nod from the boy in front of him.

“And it is still only morning. If we left within the hour, we would be there by nightfall, sundown if we pushed.” Barry narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

“You were already planning to go leave today, were you not?” Cisco didn’t even attempt to look ashamed as he finished putting Midnight’s food in place.

“I was.” He replied. “I honestly had forgotten about it until I heard some of the other servants talking about it this morning. I was about to go and find you when you came down here. I event went ahead and got Mutt ready for you.” Barry’s eyebrows rose in surprise before he walked a little further down to find that his black and white spotted horse Mutt had been fed, watered, and saddled.

Whereas Midnight had been the largest of the 18 horses he had received, Mutt had been the smallest. Some had even made bets on whether he would last the year. However, Barry quickly took a liking to the odd animal, giving it extra attention and caring for it personally. Eventually, the horse got bigger and stronger, growing into the second fastest steed, right behind Midnight. Mutt stomped his hooves appreciatively when Barry approached, accidently knocking their heads in his enthusiasm. Barry untied his rope and led him over to where Cisco had just finished putting on Midnight’s saddle and was waiting for him.

“So this is happening?” Cisco asked. “We’re really going?” Barry grinned.

“Let me pack a bag.” Cisco ran up and hugged him, shouting in excitement.

“I’ve got a good feeling about this, Barry. I don’t know what it is, but I’ know that something great is going to happen while we’re there. You are not going to regret this my friend, I promise.”

“Calm down, calm down. I still have to get permission from my parents and there is no guarantee that they will say yes.”

To Barry’s immense surprise, both his mother and father had readily agreed to the idea of him attending the festival, with both of them growing even more excited at hearing that Cisco would be attending with him.

“We like knowing that you will be safe.” His mother had said. “And there is nowhere safer than with Cisco and Midnight by your side.” Barry thanked them both before rushing off to his room and stuffing a bag full of his peasant clothing and coins and dashing down the palace steps to where Cisco was waiting with the horses, his own bag slug across his chest.

They quickly mounted their horses and set off, Cisco in the lead. Just as he had predicted, they rode past the welcome to Hallsbay just as the last dregs of light were beginning to leave the sky. They found a nearby inn and booked two of the last empty rooms before taking their horses to the stables in the back. As they returned to their inn, Barry couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across his face, unsurprised to look over and find that Cisco was wearing one as well.

“I’m telling you Barry, I’ve got a good feeling about this week.” Cisco repeated, before entering his room and shutting the door behind him. Barry entered his own room and silently agreed. He had a good feeling about this week too.

 


	3. The Best Mead Within Ten Miles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco and Barry make a new friend.

Barry awoke the next day to the sound of bells chiming nearby and counted as they told the time before they fell silent once more. He got out of bed and stretched, contemplating skipping a bath, but remembering his long trek the day before he decided that he couldn’t. He hurriedly cleaned himself off in the cold water, making quick work of cleaning his teeth and throwing on clothes, before heading downstairs to find Cisco already eating at the bar.

Once they had both been fed, they headed out to explore, one of them stopping every couple of feet and having to be pulled along by the other. After witnessing a puppet show, a juggling act and winning a few small games including a rock skipping contest against the lake, the two were pointed towards a smallish tavern that had been rumored to serve the best mead within 10 miles, something neither Barry nor Cisco could resist. They entered the nearly packed pub, squeezing by the more inebriated of patrons, eventually making their way to the back where the bar was located. The two managed to find empty seats and Cisco tried his best to catch the attention of one of the women working behind it. One of them, a statuesque brunette with icy blue eyes, saw them and rolled her eyes.

“Would someone kindly go get Iris from the back?” She hissed over the loud volume of the room. “And inform her that if she enjoys having a job then she should start doing it?”

“Don’t go about blowing your top Lisa, I’m right here.” Cisco and Barry turned to their right to see a girl coming towards them and carrying a large tray full of empty mugs. She set them down on a shelf before picking up a black apron and proceeding to tie it around her waist. “Besides, my job is to be a barkeep and we were out of cups. Did you want me to pour drinks into their hands?” Lisa glared at her and started to say something, but a commotion from the back distracted her after giving one last glare, she and a tall burly man headed towards it. With the two of them no longer in immediate sight, Iris spun back to look at Cisco and Barry. She grinned.

“Hiya and welcome to Jits. My name is Iris West and it would be my greatest pleasure to make sure that you leave us happy, satisfied, and most of all, well and truly drunk. What can I get you two?” Cisco immediately took over the conversation, asking about specials, pub favorites, bestsellers and the like. Iris conversed just as easily, listing off places and ingredients as if she had personally brewed all of the drinks herself. Barry found that he couldn’t find the will to do anything more than stare.

Standing in front of him was undoubtedly the single most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his entire life. With soft eyes the color of a well-aged cognac, full lips that had been painted a dark red, and skin that looked soft to the touch, Iris West was everything Barry hadn’t realized that he needed until that very moment. He kept opening his mouth to speak but found that he had no words to say. At one point in her conversation with Cisco, the girl pulled her hair back into a ponytail and Barry smelled Jasmine, the scent almost coming from her every pore. He breathed in deeply, having to physically refrain himself from leaning across the table to get a better whiff of it. Eventually, she turned away from Cisco to face him and he swore his heart stopped when she smiled.

“I’m Bartholomew.” He blurted earning a sharp hit to the thigh from his friend. He looked over to see Cisco glaring at him and subtly shaking his head. He looked back at Iris to see her holding in a laugh.

“I believe I asked what you wanted to drink.” She said and Barry felt blood rush to his cheeks. He ducked his head, embarrassed. “However, I do prefer being on a first name basis with my clients so it’s very nice to meet you, Bartholomew.” She held out her hand for him to shake and he dutifully took it in his own, bringing it to his lips and gently kissing the back. Now it was her turn to blush. “How very gentlemanly of you. We don’t see many of your kind in here.”

“My mother taught me that manners are important no matter what your class may be.” Iris smirked.

“She taught you well, Bartholomew.” She wrinkled her nose chuckling and Barry wanted nothing more than to kiss it. “You have a nickname or something easier, though?”

“Henry.” Cisco chimed in before Barry could answer. “It’s his middle name. Plus it didn’t get him made of as much.”

“I bet so.” Iris agreed. “Besides, isn’t the prince of the Northern Isles also burdened with the name Bartholomew?”

“Even another great reason for me to go by Henry.” Barry stated, Cisco nodding beside him.

“Well then Henry,” Iris started. “Let’s try this again, yeah? What would you like to drink?” Barry tried to think back to her conversation with Cisco but found that he couldn’t recall anything either of them had said.

“What’s your favorite?” He finally asked. Iris’ eyebrows shot up in surprise at the question before they knitted together as she thought it over.

“We have a great spiced mead.” She answered reaching down for a mug. “It’s like hot cider but better with dashes of cinnamon in every sip. I promise it’ll warm you from head to toe.”

“I’ll have that one thank you.” Iris nodded before turning to Cisco who said he would be taking the same thing. Iris turned on her and walked to the back, taking two empty mugs with her. When she was had disappeared from view, Cisco snorted.

“ _I’m Bartholomew_.” He mocked. “That was absolutely dreadful, Barry. I am positive that at this moment there is a farmer who whilst being up to his waist in manure could be smoother than that terrible display.” Barry groaned, craning his neck to see if he could spot Iris around the corner to no avail.

“Was I that obvious?” Cisco casually lifted one shoulder before lowering it.

“To me, yes. To her, I’m not quite sure. As far as I can tell she found you to be quite charming.”

“You really think so?”

“Then again, her job is to sell alcohol and what better way to do that then to have doe-eyed boys mooning over her?"

“Don’t make fun.” Barry shoved his friend, which only succeeded in earning him a shove back in response. “She’s beautiful, isn’t she?”

“So are the rest of them.”

“But not like her.” The prince argued. “She’s…she’s…she’s just…ya know?”

“Well considering the fact that you did not say any actual words, no I do not know.” Barry opened his mouth but promptly shut it as Iris returned, a full mug in each hand.

“There you are boys.” She said placing a drink down in front of each of them. “The finest spiced mead in these hills.” Barry thanked her before bringing it to his lips and taking a swig, groaning appreciatively at the taste. It was just as she had described, if not better. Instead of traces of cinnamon, it exploded on his tongue, working well with the other spices he couldn’t even begin to name. It was thick and warm, filling his mouth and spreading through his entire body. He felt like he was being wrapped in a warm blanket and resisted the urge to drink all of it down in one go.

“You, Miss West, were not lying when you said this was the best.” Cisco admitted, Barry agreeing wholeheartedly. She curtsied her thanks.

“It’s our house special. We only bring it out for the festival before locking it away for the rest of the year."

“If you were to sell this year round, I assure you that you all would be making loads more than you are now. You would probably even be able to move out of here and afford a much larger place.” Iris wrinkled her nose again and firmly shook her head.

“I don’t think so. Jit is home and while it might not be much, it’s still ours. Besides, all year round drinks aren’t as special and I would never want this to lose that element.”

“So how much do we owe you, then?”  Barry asked searching for his money only to have Iris grab his arm in order to stop him.

“Do not even worry about paying. First drinks are always on the house.” She winked at him and Barry’s insides warmed again, only this time he couldn’t use the mead as an excuse.

“That’s not exactly a sound way to run a business.” Cisco said, still searching for his money. “Let us tip you at least. I’m sure you could have served multiple people by this time, only you’ve wasted so much of it talking to us.”

“A satisfied customer is a returning customer and a returning customer isn’t wasted time.” She declared. “Honestly. You might as well put it away because I won’t accept it.” Cisco and Barry exchanged a look before doing as they were told, both of them placing their hands on the counter in full view of her. “So what’s the plan for the day?”

“We were probably just going to wander around, see what there is to see and all.” Barry answered. “We didn’t have any set plans or anything.”

“Well that’s no way to see the festival. What if you were to miss something because you were too busy _‘wandering around_ ’?”

“Then I suppose we miss it.” Cisco responding, prompting Iris roll her eyes and reach behind her, unknotting her apron. “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to guide you two around the festival. I refuse to allow you both to waste the day simply because you do not know any better.” Her apron off, she motioned for them to finish their drinks, which they both did. When the mugs were empty once more, she placed them under the bar before climbing over it herself until she was on the same side as the two bewildered boys in front of her. “Well come on. There’s only a few hours before the sun begins to set and that’s barely enough time as it is.” With that being said, she spun around and began pushing her way through the crowd forcing the other two to do the same in order to keep up with her.

“But, Iris,” Barry wheezed as they neared the entrance, having taken an elbow to the chest. “You’re working-”

“My shift was almost over anyway and this is a much better use of time then me sitting in the back bored out of my skull.” The three finally reached the front door and Iris looked back at the two of them before throwing it open, bright sunlight streaming in. Iris stepped forward and began walking down the path and after sharing one last look, Cisco and Barry did the same, the door to Jit slamming shut behind them.

 


	4. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming to the festival might have been both the best and the worst decision Barry has ever made.

Barry couldn’t remember ever having laughed so hard in his life nor could he remember a time he had been this happy.  Iris had gone above and beyond as a guide, easily leading the two through the maze of the city streets whilst rattling off history and tidbits Barry might not have otherwise cared for had they not been coming from her. She led them through a nearby cave where he got to hold a bat for the first time before steering them in the direction of the town’s gambling ring where Cisco swindled a bunch of noblemen out of their money. The three from there found themselves in the middle of the reenactment of the wall burning, each of them getting to light a haystack on fire before going wading in the river, with Iris promising to take them swimming before the week was through. She had them jumping from event to event that by the time they stopped to rest, the sun had already set and the nightly fireworks had begun.

They watched them from the riverbank, cheering as they grew increasingly louder and brighter. When the fireworks were over, Cisco stretched and yawned.

“Well I’m thoroughly exhausted.” He declared, rising to his feet. Iris and Barry did the same. “I do think I will calling it a day.”

“But the night shows are the best part.” Iris argued, latching onto his arm. “You simply cannot miss them Cisco. You can sleep in tomorrow.” Cisco shook his head.

“As fun as that sounds the only place I need to go is my bed and I can see plenty of shows in my dreams.” Iris sucked her teeth in mock frustration.

“Does that mean that you will be leaving me as well?” Barry quickly shook his head.

“No, I’m completely fine. I could go all night.” Barry internally winced at the lie. He had been mentally preparing for bed as well but upon seeing Iris smile at his answer he knew he had made the right choice.

“Good. Well, I need to go home and change so how about we go our separate ways and meet in the town square later?” The two agreed on a time and Iris held out her hand for him to shake and just as before he brought it to his lips to kiss. It was too dark to tell if she blushed this time, but Barry hoped that she had. Barry and Cisco watched as she walked off, until she could no longer be seen before heading back in the direction of the inn.

“So-”

“Do not. Say. Anything.”

“You two are going to be alone all night, then?” Barry rolled his eyes at the implications.

“We’re not going to be alone if we’re surrounded by people, now are we?”

“You know that’s not what I mean, Barry.” The two walked in silence for awhile, Barry already well aware of where the conversation was going, and not wanting to have it but knowing it was unavoidable. They finally reached the inn and Barry started for the back towards the horses but stopped when he felt Cisco grab his shirt. “Barry, I know today was a lot of fun, and I hate to be the one to bring it up, but you do have to remember that you are a prince who is en route to being a king very shortly.”

“She does not know that I am a prince, we made sure of that.”

“She immediately recognized your name when you said it. How long will it be until she comes across a portrait and recognizes your face as well?” Barry glared and shook of Cisco’s hand.

“She’s not like that. She…she wouldn’t do that.”

“I do not believe that she would either, but at the same time you do need to prepare for it, just in case.” Cisco calmly stated. “Members of the court are talking about you being unfit to be king and they don’t even have a reason for it. If it were to come out that you fathered a bastard-”

“ _Cisco_.” Barry bellowed, causing the other male to freeze midsentence. “That is enough.” The man in question held his gaze before letting out a sigh and bending at the waist in a bow.

“As you wish, my prince.” Barry rolled his eyes at the gesture, hating the reminder of his position, especially since Cisco only did it when he felt like being an ass. “I was only trying to offer my advice, but I can see it is not wanted so unless your highness needs anything else, I will be heading to bed.”

“Cisco, wait.” He already had one foot in the door when Barry called him and he tensed, continuing to face forward.  “I am sorry. I know you only mean to help. You are truly my oldest and dearest friend and what you say means more to me than I could ever say. Thank you.” Cisco relaxed and turned his hand, offering up a small smile.

“I spoke ill of the lady and I crossed a line.  I know that and it is I who am sorry. I am sure Miss West would never do you harm.” Barry sent him a grin before performing an over exaggerated bow that had the other male groaning in disgust.

“Good night, Cisco.” He said when he straightened up once more. Cisco performed an over the top bow of his own.

“Good night, my prince.” He had been about to continue entering the building when he stopped, a wicked smirk spreading across his face. “And I expect a fully detailed report of the tonight’s events first thing in the morning. To ensure your safety of course.”

“Good night, Cisco.” The knight laughed before waving and entering the building, the door closing behind him. Barry sighed before spinning on his heel and heading to the back towards the stables making sure to keep a large amount of distance between himself and Midnight before making his way to Mutt.

As much as he hated to admit it, Cisco was right. He had only known Iris for a few hours which was nowhere near enough time to get an accurate enough read on a person. There had been plenty of cases of peasants both men and women, attempting to sleep their way out of their class, and he had been warned from a very young age to always be wary of someone using him because of his position. There had even been a few times when a nobleman or noblewoman had done the same in order to advance their own status, his cousin Lewis being a prime example.

He had made the mistake of getting a little too frisky at a ball once and a month later, he received word that the girl was pregnant. In order to save face in the court, he had hurriedly married her, upping her title from a mere lady to a duchess in a matter of weeks. They had gotten on quite well at first, their sexual attraction keeping them locked away in their chambers for days at a time. However, they soon found that they had nothing in common and the relationship quickly deteriorated to the point where they would go days without speaking to each other, only to have it end in a shouting match with armor being thrown. He hated her, she hated him and with only five years of marriage and two small children with a third on the way, they were stuck with each other until one of them died or more likely one was brutally murdered at the hands of the other.

Barry sighed as he ran his fingers through Mutt’s mane. The last thing he wanted was to end up like his cousin, bitter and hateful as well as trapped in a house with someone who he would rather poison than have a conversation with. He was not ashamed to admit that he had fooled around with women in the past, always ensuring that he didn’t finish inside them and on the off chance that he had, he never used his real name. He could honestly admit that he was a tad ashamed about that last part.

As he thought about Iris with her beautiful smile and her colorful eyes, taking her to his bed was the last thing on his mind. He wanted to woo her. He wanted to send her gifts and take her out to dinners and parties before finally proposing to her in front of all of the court to see. He wanted to introduce her to his parents as the girl he would marry. He wanted to watch his mother hug her and show her around the castle and he wanted his father to pull him aside and congratulate him on being able to land someone as beautiful as her.

Barry dropped his head, knowing that all these thoughts and hopes and visions would come to nothing. Even if Iris was beautiful and smart and kind, at the end of the day, she was always going to be a commoner and he was always going to be a prince. He might have even been able to get away with it if he hadn’t been the only heir: if he had been the second, his offspring wouldn’t have needed to be pure since his particular line of the family would never come to rule. Nevertheless, he was the sole offspring of the king and queen and thus he had a duty to fulfill, whether he liked it or not. Even his parents, who had always treated the poorest beggar with the same amount of respect as they treated a visiting dignitary, wouldn’t be able to support his relationship with her.

“Maybe, I’m overthinking it, Mutt.” He said aloud, causing the horse to look at him. “Maybe I’ll go meet her tonight and I find out that this whole thing is simply in my head. Maybe I am so afraid of getting married that I’m building her into something that she’s not in the hopes that she turns into what I need.” Mutt didn’t answer, but Barry felt that he was understood all the same and he had to admit that he felt a little better at the revelation, even lighter almost. He smiled.

“Yeah. I probably don’t even really like her. It’s just all in my head.”

* * *

It was definitely not all in his head. After his chat with his horse, he had headed back up to his room in order to change his shirt and to attempt to look slightly presentable. When he felt he looked as good as possible, he said a quick goodbye to Cisco before heading back out into the night, remarkably only getting lost twice and still showing up five minutes before their arranged meeting time. He awkwardly stood in the middle unaware of what to he should be doing, when suddenly to his left a group of men in masks appeared beating drums. Suddenly, the people around him let out cheers before evacuating the middle and he quickly followed suit, confused but suddenly excited about the performance about to unfold.

He had been looking around in hopes of spotting Iris in the large crowd when the first dancer had appeared, dressed from head to toe in green fabric with gold trimmings, a black mask covering her eyes. She followed the fast paced drum beat as if it were as simple as walking in a straight line, her arms spread out from her body and moving as separate entities from the rest of her in a way that should have been off-putting, but was mesmerizing instead.

Before Barry realized what was happening, she had been joined by four other dancers all of whom were dressed similarly to her with their own signature colors: blue, purple, white and red. All four had gold accents amongst their colors and a plain black mask around their eyes. Barry watched in fascination as they all moved as one, effortlessly keeping the rhythm that seemed to be getting faster and faster as the dance went on, and he didn’t even try to stop himself from clapping along to the beat.

The dance eventually ended and the surrounding crowd erupted in applause, people throwing coins at the girls and the drummers who quickly started to collect them. Barry turned away and once again started his search for Iris in the crowd almost missing hearing someone calling his name. He spun back around to see the woman in red and gold waving enthusiastically at him and coming his way. Stopped only inches away from him and he squinted down at him.

“I’m sorry, do, do I know you?”

“Wow, Henry. A little piece of fabric covering my eyes and you completely forget who I am.” Barry step back confused, and the girl rolled her eyes before removing the mask revealing Iris underneath it.

“Iris, wow. I...I didn’t even recognize you. You, you look splendid, really.” Her hair had been pulled away from her face into a tight bun with a single curly strand falling down on each side of her head. While her previous outfit had humbly consisted of a plain white blouse with an even plainer brown skirt, the clothing she wore now was much more extravagant. She wore a dark red dress, that revealed a large square of skin in the front, its straps going over her shoulders before over-lapping each other in the back. She wore no shirt underneath it as would have been customary and Barry had to resist blushing as his eyes were treated to a rather nice display of her bosom. It flared out into a full skirt and he recalled seeing a white petticoat underneath it when she had been spinning during the dance. Gold etchings went all over the dress, which matched her jewelry as well as the scarf tied around her waist. On her feet, she wore gold slippers that shined every time she took a step.

“Well it’s good to know that I impressed you.” She giggled causing him to do the same. “Everyone around here has already seen me dance, so it’s nice to know that I still have the ability to turn a few heads.”

“You could be dressed in a brown sack and you would still have the ability to turn heads.” Barry clamped his lips together, shocked at having spoken so frankly, he moved to apologize, but she stopped him.

“Henry, if you honestly believe that I am going to turn down a compliment like that, then you must be starving mad.” She joked, playfully swatting him on the arm before beginning to walk down the street, Barry easily falling in step with her. “So there are three main shows tonight: one is a Greek tragedy, one is a roman comedy and one is a magician. I have personally witnessed all three, and I can tell you that the magician is the best and he is not very good.” Barry chuckled, before shrugging his shoulders.

“Is there anything else?”

“Not tonight. Most people who don’t attend the shows usually end up in a pub until the sun rises. And there’s tons of food of course.” She said motioning to the vendors all around them. “Or we could take a walk, if you liked. It is a rather nice night.” Barry liked the third idea best, and after they had loaded up their arms with sweets, they walked around for a bit before eventually ending up on a hill that overlooked the small town. With their feet tired and their stomachs full, they laid down on the grass, content in simply being near each other.

“Would you like to place a game?” Iris asked, breaking the silence. Barry sat up on his elbows and looked at her.

“Depends on whether the game means I have to move because if it does, then the answer is no.” Iris laughed and Barry’s chest puffed out slightly with pride at having been the cause.

“It is a mere question game. I ask you a question and then you ask me one and so on and so forth.” The young prince agreed and Iris grinned. “Alright, I will be begin. What is your age?”

“I celebrated my twenty-fifth nameday earlier this spring.” He answered honestly, relived that he hadn’t had to lie. “Same question for you. What is your age?”

“I will have lived twenty-three years in a fortnight. Next question: where are you from?”

“Nowhere really.” Barry answered after some thought. “Cisco and I grew up on horseback. We’ve been a little of everywhere. Same question.”

“The point of the game is to think of your own questions Henry.” She teased, smirking at him. “I have spent my whole life here in Hallsbay. I do not know another home outside of it.”

“So you were born here, then?”

“No.” She answered, shaking her head. “But I was very young when we came, I was hardly even walking. My mother had friends in the area and my parents apparently needed to get away for a while.” Barry’s eyebrows came together in concern, no longer caring about playing the game.

“Why, if you don’t me asking?”

“I was told that my mother had had a few too many run-ins with the law. It was no longer safe for them to be where they were so we came here.” By this point Iris had broken eye contact with Barry and no matter how hard he looked at her, she refused to look back at him, instead her gaze was focused intently on the grass. He had been just about to ask her why, when he pieced together everything and understood.

“Iris, if I may ask, are your parents gypsies?”

“The preferred term is travelers.” She snapped, glaring at him before turning to look back at the grass, angrily ripping out a handful and tossing it aside. “And only my mother is.”

“I am quite sorry, Iris. Believe me when I say that I did not mean to offend.” She cut her eyes at him in disbelief.

“You didn’t?”

“Of course not. Why would I?” The heat left her eyes and she shrugged slightly.

“Most do. They find out you have traveler blood and suddenly you’re treated as if you’re no better than the creatures that crawl the earth.”

“I would never treat you differently than I do now," Barry admitted. “No matter whose blood runs through your veins, you are my friend and nothing will ever change that.” Iris smiled before she leaned over and tightly embraced the male, drawing him close.

“You are much better than most.” She remarked as she pulled away. “Thank you for being so kind to me.”

“You spent the majority of your day showing two strangers around your town. It is you who has been too kind.” Iris smiled, eventually returning her gaze to the still illuminated city below them. “Does your mother still dance as well?”

“Hmm?”

“Your mother? The gyps-the traveler? I assume you started dancing because of her?”

“…That I did…”

“Well does she still dance as well? Is she also going to be dancing in the festival this week?” Iris fell silent, hugging her knees to her chest.

“No, she won’t.” Barry, realizing that he had taken the conversation back down what appeared to be an unhappy path, groaned internally.

“Iris, I am sorry-”

“No, it’s alright, really.” She assured. “Tis not your fault. You didn’t know. We lost her to the flu the winter of my fifth year.” Cisco had lost his mother to the fever that year and Barry himself had been confined to his bed for weeks, too weak to do anything more but cry out in pain.

“Your father never remarried?”

“He left when I was eight.” Barry felt like throwing up at his own inability to stop bringing up sad events. “The river had overflowed and it flooded the people of Shiresville. A group of men went over in hopes of helping them rebuild it and he never came back. They said that he was there one night, and when they got up in the morning he and all his supplies were gone.”

“Iris, I apologize that I keep bringing up these things that are hard for you to talk about. It is not my intention to do so, I assure you.” he pleaded earning a slight smile from the girl beside him.

“And I assure you that I know. And it's really quite alright. I don’t remember him much.” She added. “I can’t recall what he looked like nor his height. I do remember his voice though. And his laugh. It was booming, filled the whole room when it echoed. He would sing me to sleep every night and he’d wake me up the same way. Sometimes, I like to imagine that he was forced to leave the group, ya know? That he wasn’t actually a deserter and that he had no choice. It helped a lot when I was younger, and it still does. Not always though.” She soon fell quiet and Barry, unsure of how to verbally respond, instead moved until his back was leaning against the oak tree that they had chosen to take shelter underneath.

He opened his legs, bent them at the knee and held his arms open for her, beckoning her towards him. She stared back, uncertainty clearly written all on her face. Barry opened his arms even wider. She hesitated again, but made her way towards him, maneuvering so that they were facing the same direction and her back found a home against his chest. He wrapped his arms across her chest and held her tightly. She sighed and relaxed into him, her head falling into the space between where his neck and shoulder. He realized how intimate of a hug it was for two people who were still relatively strangers but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. His parents had always held him like this when he had needed to be comforted and he appreciated that the same could be said for the girl in his arms.

“So what do your parents do?” Iris asked, a laugh in her voice. Barry smiled and inhaled her floral scent.

“They are the king and queen of the Northern Isles.” Barry tensed not having meant to reveal the truth, at least not so soon. He had been racking his brain for a way to cover his tracks, stopping when Iris broke out into snickers.

“And I’m supposed to believe that you’re the prince?” She mocked. “Come now. I was honest with you. What do your parents do? You said that you and your friend grew up riding horses. Do they travel for their work?”

“For the most part, yeah.” He answered slowly. “They go around doing their best to help people.”

“Like Samaritans?”

“Like Samaritans, yeah.” Iris nodded and let it at it, to which Barry was thankful.

“Did you wanna head back down soon?” She asked, twisting to meet his eyes. He shook his head. He was fine where he was.

 


	5. Hallsbay's Best Kept Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group swim day opens a lot of doors for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you weren't aware, the rating of this story has changed. I REPEAT THE RATING HAS CHANGED. When I first started, I thought it would be T, but as I've been writing, I can already tell that that's not where this story wanted to take me. It's also probably gonna stay at this rating just as a heads up.
> 
> Also if anyone would be interested in being my beta reader, please send me a message letting me know! I hope you all enjoy this update!

**  
** Barry and Iris spent the night under the tree, only waking when the squirrel above started dropping nuts on their heads. They went back to their respective homes, agreeing to meet again around midday. Upon his return, Barry was immediately bombarded with questions from his favorite knight, all of which he shrugged off.

" _We didn't do anything. We just slept together-"_

" _YOU SLEPT TOGETHER?"_

“ _Not like that!_!”

When Cisco’s onslaught of questions finally died down, Barry told him about his night, glee written all over his face. When his tale was complete, Cisco let out a low whistle, sniggering.  “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were in love with her.” Barry laughed along, even though he hadn’t found that particular jab so funny. “So, do we have any plans today?”

“Iris wanted to go swimming today and I said I would go too, unless of course, you would want to do something else?” Cisco shook his head, beginning to head back to his own room.

“I live to serve my lord and if my lord wishes to go swimming with a pretty maiden then who am I to say we should not go?”

“It would not just be us!” Barry yelled at his retreating friend. “She said she planned on bringing some of her friends as well!”

“Oh? More witnesses for when you take her against a tree and make her yours?” Cisco ducked, avoiding the cup that Barry hurled at his head.  “Now, sire, how on earth are you planning to hit her spot if you can not even hit me?” He ducked again, the brass bowl hitting the wall behind him before falling to the floor. Cisco ran as Barry chased him around the room, barely making it back to his own without his friend’s hands wrapped around his throat.  

Once they had calmed down, the two ate downstairs, the bartender allowed for before heading outside and down the street towards the pub. Cisco kept the conversation going with Barry nodding along when appropriate, the latter being too caught up in his own head to say anything.  As their destination grew closer, Barry had to refrain from running forward in excitement. Standing outside of Jits was Iris, a determined expression on her face as she scanned the crowd. When Cisco and Barry were within eyesight, her expression changed and she grinned as she enthusiastically waved them over.  

When they were only a few feet from her she ran forward, throwing her arms around Barry’s neck, his finding her waist in surprise. She pulled back from the hug, and embraced Cisco as well before excitedly taking both men by the hand and pulling them around the back of the building to where a small group of people had gathered.

“Look alive you lot, there are people to meet. This is Cisco, and this is Henry.” She said, each boy waving in turn. The group of six strangers all waved before coming closer. Barry recognized one of the girls as having been one of the dancers from the night before while the other two he could recall having been working alongside Iris inside the bar.

“Thank god you’re finally here, we thought she was going to lose her mind.” One of the guys stepped forward and extended his right hand to shake while his left hand remained tightly held in the hand of the brunette at his side. “I’m John, but only she gets to call me that. Everyone else calls me Diggle.” The girl beside him rolled her eyes and shoved him.

“I’d apologize for him and say that he’s not usually like this, but that’d be a lie.” Diggle scoffed, offended, only earning a shrug in response. “That over there is Oliver, standing beside him is Felicity, beside her is Shawna and lastly beside her, is Eddie.”

“I don’t believe we ever got your name though.” Cisco commented, sending her his most charming smile. Diggle glared.

“It’s taken.” Diggle puffed out his chest, staring Cisco down while one of his arms wrapped itself around her hips. She rolled her eyes.

“It’s Lyla, actually, but I am in fact happily taken. did you hear that part, John? Happily taken?”

“They’re always like that.” Iris muttered as Cisco and Barry watched the two of them bicker and sure enough, the other four members of the group didn’t even seem bothered by the couple’s fight, In fact, they all looked more bored by the display than anything else. “They used to break up once a week and the only reason they don’t do it anymore is because we threatened to stop going places with them. “

“Hey, you three whispering over there.” John said, breaking the conversation. “Are you spreading lies about us to your new friends?”

“Why would she need to lie when the truth is gonna be just as troubling?” Eddie laughed as John tried to hit him, effectively blocking the blow. He dodged a few more hits before fleeing, taking shelter by standing behind Iris who shrieked in surprise as John stopped only inches from her. “You wouldn’t hit a girl, would you, Dig?”

“Only if she deserved it, which West does not. You on the other hand, deserve a foot up the ass.” Eddie stepped back, dragging Iris with him. Barry glared at the blond male who had easily wrapped his arms around her, his anger growing as Iris did nothing to stop him. The two of them laughing as they were, suddenly had Barry flashing back to the night before, only this time instead of him leaning against a tree with Iris snuggled close, he saw Eddie in his place. He contemplated stepping forward-to _do what he hadn’t had the faintest_ idea-but luckily he didn’t have to as the blonde, Felicity stepped forward instead.   

“I’m not so sure about the rest of you, but I would like to go swimming, sometime this century if you two don’t mind.” John made an obscene gesture and Eddie muttered unintelligibly, his hands falling down to his sides and Barry letting out a breath he wasn’t aware he had been holding. With the boys properly chastised, the group set off to towards the woods, confusing the two tourists.  

“I thought we were going swimming.” Cisco piped up earning a chuckle from Oliver.

“We are, just not in the river.”  Barry frowned in confusion.

“Where then?” 

“It’s a Hallsbay secret.” Shawna answered. “And it is going to _stay_ a Hallsbay secret. We already get enough tourists during the festival. If they found out about this place, we’d have ‘em coming year round. The only reason we’re even showing ya is because Iris is the youngest and we always give in to her plans.” Iris, who had been walking next to Barry, nearly tripped at the accusation.

“We-w-we do not always do what I want because I am the youngest! Besides, Henry and Cisco aren’t gonna tell anyone about it, will you guys?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“I’d sooner die.” Iris nodded, satisfied.

“See? Our secret is completely safe. Not much longer to go now. We’re headed to that clearing, right there.” Barry looked where she pointed but couldn’t make out anything through the trees. They continued walking, the sound of rapidly flowing water getting increasingly louder and louder. At first, Barry had thought he imagined it, but it had reached such a volume that he could no longer claim for it all to be in his head. Just as Barry was about to ask where the sound was coming from, Oliver, who was leading the group, broke out into a run, heading towards the middle of a truly dense part of trees. Barry glanced at Cisco to find that he was just as confused but he had no time to ask about it as he witnessed the others suddenly take off as well. Even Iris broke out into a sprint, her long stride causing her to quickly catch up with Eddie which inspired Barry to break into a sprint of his own with Cisco matching him footstep for footstep. When they broke through the trees, all of the breath left Barry’s lungs, shocked at the sight that he found in front of him.

Instead of flat land like he had been expecting, he was greeted with the sight of a running waterfall. The fall was at least a twenty-five foot drop, down into a deep pool of blue water. The tall trees of the forest blocked it from outside view, creating a secret little alcove for the area. A stream of water broke off at one side and headed back through the trees and Barry assumed it lead down to the river. Iris bumped his shoulder with hers.

“Quite the secret, huh?” Barry nodded.

“We won’t tell anyone, I swear.”  

“I wouldn’t have brought you if I thought you would.” Barry moved to speak, but was stopped as Cisco slammed into him while trying to run past. Barry started to ask him what he was  doing but stopped when he saw that his friend was beginning to strip out of his clothing. In fact, looking around, he and Iris were the only ones who were still completely dressed.

Oliver and Cisco were at the edge of the water fighting to get out of their clothes, Shawna and Felicity had taken off their outer skirts and were sitting in their blouses and petticoats with their feet in the water, Eddie had disappeared from sight, and Lyla and Diggle were already fully stripped down and splashing each other in the water.

Barry was no stranger to swimming naked, and definitely not when it came to swimming with members of the female sex. He and Cisco had turned 21 in a brothel and his first kiss had happened after a swimming lesson with his instructor’s daughter. When Iris had suggested swimming, he assumed it would be sans clothing, but now with the reality of it actually happening staring him dead in the face, he was suddenly nervous. Iris grabbed his hand and pulled.

“Henry, what’s wrong?” She asked, her face full of concern. “Can you not swim?”

“No, I can. I’m quite a good swimmer, actually.”

“Well come on, then!” She dragged him to the water’s edge, dropping his hand when they were inches away. She reached around her neck to untie the bow holding up her halter top and pulling it off before making work on removing the blouse below it. At this point, Barry had only removed his shoes and would have been more than content to watch the girl beside him, but Cisco took that moment to run up behind him and push him in, cannonballing himself into the pool right after.

Barry rebroke the surface, glaring at his knight who shrugged.

“You were staring.” He muttered only loud enough for the prince to hear. “And I don’t think that’s something she would have enjoyed looking up and seeing that and I doubt her protective male friends would have enjoyed it either.” From where they were floating, Barry could see Diggle who had Lyla lifted over his head and was threatening to throw her and realized Cisco was right.

“You are my best friend for a reason. Thank you.” Cisco smiled.

“Do not mention it. However, if you still wanted that look, I suggest taking it now while everyone’s preoccupied.” Barry scrunched his face, before spinning around and understanding what he meant. Iris, who was busy watching the happy couple, had finished getting undressed and was standing at the edge of the water, with only her toes dipped in.

Her black hair which he had only seen straight, fell around her face and down to her shoulders in tight black curls that were so pretty that he wanted to pull on one just to see it spring back. His eyes fell to her neck, which lead down to her collarbones and her shoulders that were curved inward as she laughed. Barry couldn’t bring himself to do the gentlemanly thing and look away as his eyes drifted further down to full breasts, her brown nipples hard from the slight breeze. His gaze continued down to the soft skin of her tummy before going even lower to the black hair covering her unmentionables that had Barry’s mouth running dry and his own privates growing hard.

He had just made his way down to her feet and had decided to do one last sweeping glance when he looked back up to her face to see her staring right back. Barry’s eyes widened in surprise and the blood in his body ran cold. While it wasn’t unusual to be naked around friends, it still wouldn’t bode well to be caught staring especially so blatantly and with their friendship being so fresh and new. He expected her to look at him in disgust, to tell him to leave and that she never wanted to see him again. He was prepared for all of her friends to yell at him and while he had been trained to protect himself, hand-to-hand hadn’t been extensively covered so he was prepared to have hold on to Cisco for support as he limped away. He had been mentally prepared for every possible scenario except the one he found himself in, which was for her doing nothing. She just continued to look at him as he looked at her, the two of them only breaking eye contact when they heard a splash nearby, signaling that Diggle had made good on his promise. By the time Barry had looked away from the scene (which had changed into Lyla holding his head underwater), Iris was already in the water with only her shoulders and above being able to be seen. Before he could head towards her, a loud whistle came from above and everyone in the group looked up to see Eddie standing at the top of the waterfall, waving at them.

“Who is brave enough to join me in a jump?” He yelled earning shrieks of joy from the group. “Whom among you is not afraid and is willing to risk life and limb in order to-”

“Shut up and jump, you pile of shit!” Eddie gave Oliver the finger before taking a deep breath and leaping off the edge. He broke through the water and the group cheered again when he resurfaced, Iris swimming over to embrace him tightly. Barry ducked his under the water, not coming back up until he had completely run out of air. 

 

* * *

 

“You found the cave.” Barry turned at the voice unsurprised to see Iris breaking through the wall of water and taking a seat beside him. The continuous fall of water hid the small cave that sat behind it, a spot Barry had noticed after jumping off of it for the fourth time. Since he got caught, he had been doing his best to avoid being near the girl, and he had figured his hidden hideaway would have been perfect, completely forgetting to take into account that as a local she would have known all about the waterfall, including its hidden cave. He quickly pulled his knees to his chest, not realizing that he was now mirroring her position.

“So are you glad we came then?” she asked, earning a nod. “Good. I wouldn’t want to think that you had come all this way and weren’t enjoying yourself.”

“I’m having a great time, honest, I just wanted to get away from everyone for a second. Just be alone.”

“Would you like me to leave, then?”

“No! Absolutely not!” He reasoned. “Please feel free to stay.” Iris, smiled before turning to look back at the falling water. Barry watched her profile for a few seconds before he turned to look at the water too. They sat there in silence until the prince couldn’t take it  anymore, moving to look at her.

“I apologize for staring. It was rude of me to look at you without your permission.” Iris’ eyebrows rose, but she didn’t turn to  face him instead continuing to face forward.

“It’s alright. You aren’t the first I’ve caught. You are the first to apologize for it  without being forced to though. Usually, I have to tell Ollie or John and they rough up the guy to get him to say sorry and to leave me alone. Eddie found out that some guy had been peeking in through my window once, and he broke both his arms.” Barry swallowed, suddenly nervous.

“Do you plan on telling them what I did? That I was staring at you?” Iris shook her head, finally looking up at him.

“No. I, um, I honestly didn’t mind when you stared at me.” She replied, Barry’s jaw dropping in shock. “In fact, I’m pretty sure I liked it. I actually liked it alot. I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to look at me.”

“I, well, I um,” Barry stuttered. “Thank you for that gracious invitation.” Iris threw her head back and laughed, rising to her feet. This time, Barry openly drank her in and when his eyes returned to her face, she was grinning wickedly. Barry rose to his feet as well, amused when she didn’t even make an attempt to avert her eyes. “And I also wouldn’t mind if you wanted to look at me.”

“Thank you for that gracious invitation.” She repeated, reaching for his hand. “Now we should probably get back before they start to get worried. A worried Felicity could mean a burned down forest and dying wasn’t on my list of things to do today.”

“Sounds like she and Cisco would make quite the pair.” Iris clicked her teeth in disapproval.

“Unless he wants Oliver to rip out his tongue and make him eat it, and for Diggle to help, I wouldn’t.”

“He’d make him eat his own tongue?”

“It’s a long story, there was an island, I’ll tell you about it another time." 

 

* * *

 

The group of nine didn’t leave the waterfall until the sky had changed colors and the sun had been about to go down. Diggle, Felicity, Oliver and Eddie were all heading back to the pub, before they all headed to the square to see Lyla who would be dancing again that night. Shawna had invited Cisco back to hers, with neither of them even attempting to hide what they would be doing when they got there. Iris, too tired to dance said she just wanted to go home and Barry, thrilled at the opportunity for some more alone time, offered to walk her there.

After their afternoon confession, Barry wasn’t sure what to say or how to steer the conversation. Iris couldn’t seem to find the words either and the two walked in silence with her leading them to a more residential part of town, the shops and lights being replaced with houses and fields. They stopped at one cottage that had sunflowers and Jasmine growing in front. Hand-painted across the front of the door was the name Wells. “This is me. Thank you for walking me home.” She said stopping at the door, water falling from her still wet hair. They had all laid out in the setting sun before getting dressed in order to dry off, but her clothes still stuck to her and Barry was more than thankful of their dark color as opposed to the white ensemble Shawna had worn.  Cisco had had no problem with it.  

“Just wanted to make sure you were safe. If you don’t mind me asking, Who’s Wells?” Barry asked pointing at the name on the door.

“Harrison Wells. He’s some kind of inventor.” She explained. “My father worked for him and then he adopted me after he disappeared. Raised me like his own. It’s how I met Eddie and the rest of the group.”

“He’s related to Eddie?”

“I’m his father.” Both Barry and Iris jumped at the voice, surprised to see a man walking around from the back of the house.. He matched Barry in both height, body type and hair color, although the older male’s might have been a shade darker. His kind eyes were hidden behind glass, and he had to shuffle the tools in his arms in order to shake Barry’s hand.

“Harrison Eobard Thawne Wells, but just Harrison’s fine.”

“Harrison, this is Henry, one of the guys I told you about.” Iris announced and Barry gave him his most charming smile.

“It’s very nice to meet you, sir. Iris has been an absolutely fantastic host. my friend and I are very lucky to have run into her when we did.” Iris ducked her head and shuffled her feet, embarrassed, but Barry could tell she was pleased by the compliment. Harrison chuckled, opening the door.

“I’d expect nothing less. Is Eddie coming?”

“He went back to Jits. Lyla’s dancing tonight so most of them are heading that way. And thank you Mr. H for finding those gardening tools for me.”

“No problem. Henry, will you be staying for dinner? you can take Eddie’s spot at the table.” Barry honestly thought it over and after glancing at Iris’ hopeful expression he almost said yes, but in the end, decided to decline.

“Thank you for your offer, but not today.  Maybe some other time.” Harrison nodded, understanding.

“Well, just let us know. Iris, honey, lock the door behind you when you come in.”

Will do.” With one last smile to Barry, Harrison went inside, quietly shutting the door behind him and leaving the two young adults alone. Iris cleared her throat, and gently held out her hand. “Good night, Henry. I suppose I’ll see you at Jits tomorrow?” Barry smirked, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing the back. Iris, used to it by now, didn’t even flinch.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Barry lowered her hand but didn’t immediately let it go instead holding it for a few seconds before letting it fall. “Goodnight, Miss Iris.” Iris took a step closer to him and Barry did the same. She leaned up, placing her hands on his chest. Barry closed his eyes, anticipating the moment her lips would meet his, surprised when they instead brushed his cheek.

“Good night Henry.” She muttered, sending a chill down his spine. By the time Barry had calmed himself enough to reopen his eyes she had already turned and walked into the house, leaving nothing behind but her sweet scent in his nose and the heat of her warm lips on his skin.    


	6. Friday Night Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams and confessions and dancing, OH MY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read

 

 _Thunk_.

 _Thunk_.

 _Thunk_.

Barry’s heart beat faster as one of the upstairs windows became lit with light. A few seconds later, it opened, revealing a very confused looking Iris. Barry thought she never looked more beautiful.

“Henry?” She muttered, squinting into the dark. “What on earth are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t seem to fall asleep, so I decided to take a walk. That walk led me back here. If I have woken you-”

“No, I was up. I haven’t been able to sleep either.” She answered. The two stared at each other, neither of them quite sure how to continue the conversation before Iris cleared her throat. “Would, would you possibly like to come in?”

“I do not believe Mr. Wells would approve of me coming over so late.”

“He’s not here. He left about an hour ago to go do some work. He said it had something to do with watching the stars. Eddie hasn’t returned yet, either so I am all alone. It would only be for a moment.” She added. “Just for a small cup of tea.”

“Well, what sort of man would I be if I were to deny an offer like that?”

“A very stupid one indeed. I will be right down.” She closed the window, the light eventually leaving the room. Barry took a deep breath as he attempted to focus his thoughts. All of those focused thoughts went straight out of his mind as soon as the door opened.

Iris was dressed in a white nightdress that had buttons running all down the front and stopped a few inches above her ankles. The sleeves were too long for her arms and as she stood in front of him, she had to keep rolling them up to her elbows. Barry found the act adorable. She smiled shyly.

“Well come in, then. I’ve already put on the water, so now we just have to wait for it to heat up.” Barry followed her inside the house, gently shutting the door behind him. Barry glanced around the small kitchen which was illuminated by small candles giving the whole room a warm glow.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Grab some plates from the cupboard, will you? We still have some cake left over from dinner if you would like a piece.” Barry did as instructed, pulling out two small plates and placing them on the table and Iris placed two cups with tea leaves beside them. They chatted for a bit as they waited for the water to boil, happily munching on the sweet cake that Iris admitted had been her mother’s personal recipe. Barry had complimented it endlessly.

The kettle whistled and Iris picked it up, pouring water into each of their cups.

“Thank you for the cake and for the tea.” Barry said, emptying his cup. He ran his tongue along his lips and it didn’t escape his attention that she carefully traced the movement with her eyes.  Iris dropped her gaze and shook her head, waving off the compliment.

“You walked all the way here. It’s the least I could do. Would you like some more tea?” Not waiting for an answer, she reached across her body for the kettle, only to knock over her own cup, wasting hot tea all over her hand. She hissed at the pain, cradling her arm to her chest. “Ow, shit, shit shit. Excuse my language, but that really fucking hurt!” Barry rose from his seat and went to her. He examined her hand, the back of it turning a little red as well as her wrist. Sitting on the counter was a bucket of water, and Barry quickly grabbed a cup, filling it. After getting a go-ahead, he gently poured the water over her hand, holding it steady as she tried to shift away. He did it a few more times before setting down the cup.

“Better?” He asked earning a nod in return.  

“Yes, thank you.” Barry raised her hand to his mouth and with his eyes still trained on hers, he grabbed a towel and dried it. Eventually he set it down, but continued to hold her hand in his. He leaned down and kissed it before turning it over and placing a kiss in the center of her palm. Iris gasped, but to Barry’s surprise, she didn’t pull it away and instead stepped closer. Testing the waters, he moved his lips lower to her wrist and kissed it twice before bringing her other hand to his face and doing the same. Iris took the extra step and wrapped her arms around his neck and Barry stepped into the space she created. With a tight grip on her waist, Barry leaned down and kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks, her chin, her nose…

“Henry, please-” Whatever else she had been planning on saying got cut off by the prince finally giving in and forging his lips with her own. her lips were just as soft as he had been expecting and her arms tightened around her neck as she kissed him back. He tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth and she willingly opened up to him, his knees nearly going weak when he tasted the mint from their tea. He brushed his tongue across the roof of her mouth and Iris pulled back, panting. “No one’s ever kissed me like that before.”

“Good.”

Without waiting for a reply, He picked her up and placed her on the counter, almost knocking over the bucket of water in the process. Iris giggled at the change of position, pulling him back in by his shirt for a kiss and trapping him in with her legs. Her night dress had shifted, bunching up to the point where almost all of her thighs were exposed and Barry couldn’t resist tracing shapes into her skin, pleased when she moaned into his mouth. Barry crept one hand even higher, his fingers dancing only inches away from her privates. He broke the kiss.

“Iris...may...may I…” He panted, trying to find the most respectful way to ask for what he wanted, but he couldn’t seem to find any. Thankfully, Iris, seeing his plight, nodded, grabbing his still twitching hand and leading them both under her dress. Iris bit her lip as their fingers came in contact with her clit and she arranged his hand the way she wanted it, her toes curling when pleasantly when he touched her just right. Always a fast learner, Barry picked up on what she wanted and proceeded to pick up the tempo, his heart swelling with pride when she threw her head back, his name falling from her hips. He could feel how hard he was against the wooden table, but he shook himself out of it, focusing on the task literally at hand. Iris pulled him close until her lips were against his ear, her entire body shaking from her impending orgasm.

“I...so close...can’t…” Barry grinned.

Then don’t.”

“Barry, I…”

“Barry…”

“ _Barry_!” Barry’s eyes snapped open as his head turned unexpectedly, the side of his face still stinging from the slap. out of the corner of his eye he could see the hand rising to strike again, but he reached out and grabbed it before it could make contact, unsurprised to see an amused Cisco attached to the end of it.

“Why did you hit me?” Barry asked as he rose to his feet hoping to intimidate his friend with their height difference. Cisco, used to this to the obvious power move, rolled his eyes.

“You were moaning in your sleep and I was only attempting to save my prince from the humiliation of waking the whole inn with his rather vocal dreams.” Barry flushed, suddenly hyper aware of the rather obvious tent in his pants. He sat back down on the bed in an attempt to cover his shame. “However, next time I will allow you to continue your slumber since clearly that is more important to you than your dignity,” Barry rolled his eyes.

“I suppose you’re wanting me to thank you?”

“It would be nice.”

“Thank you Sir Cisco, for without you I would be truly and completely lost. Are you pleased, now?” Cisco nodded, sinking into a deep bow.

“I live to serve. Now, would my future king wish me to leave so he can go back to sleep?” Barry shook his head.

“No, I am already awake and I need to pen a letter to my parents before my mother sends out the guard to search.” Cisco nodded and began to leave but Barry called him back. “Speaking of sleep, did you happen to get any last night?” Cisco grinned, not even having the decency to look guilty.

“I did...between rounds…” Barry threw his pillow at his head and the other male swiftly caught it out of midair. He threw it back. “She asked if I would attend the dance in the square tonight. Should I assume that you will be attending with Miss West?” Barry moved one shoulder up and down.

“I was not even aware that there was one. She did not tell me.”

“I am sure she will bring it up today. Now if you will excuse me, I’m off to bed. Some of us are quite tired and unlike you, I spent the night experiencing a woman, instead of dreaming about one.” Barry tossed his pillow again, this time having it land against the back of the door with Cisco laughing on the other side of it.  

* * *

“Now, when you reach the castle, head directly towards the stables and give this letter to one of the boys working there. Tell him to give it to Sir Mensin and that it is from a Mr. Grant Gustin and that it needs to be delivered immediately.” The young boy standing in front of him nodded very seriously, and Barry had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep the smile off of his face. After completing his note, he realized that he had no way to deliver it. At the castle, they had leagues of messengers at their disposal and even when his family went away, they always made sure to take one servant with them who could work as a messenger if they felt they needed one. Even though Hallsbay wasn’t technically part of their jurisdiction, as a royal, Barry could just force someone to take the message, but there was no way for him to do so without exposing himself  completely.

Thankfully, Cisco’s father had a few friends who lived in the area who owed him favors, and one of them had both a son and a fast horse. The boy couldn’t have been no older than 13 but his father assured Barry that he could get the job done.

"He’s done the ride alone before, and it was snowin’, then it was. Roy’s a good boy. Your message will get there before the end of the night, I swear it.”

Barry and his parents had long since worked out a way of getting messages in and out of the castle when they were unable to reveal who they really were. They were to put the letter in an envelope addressed to Sir Mensin who was his father’s favorite knight. Sir Mensin would be informed that it was from “Mr. Grant Gustin” which was their code that the only person allowed to lay eyes on the letter was a member of the royal family. To send out a letter, they did the same thing, only in reverse: The letter would leave the castle in Sir Mensin’s hand and he would pass it off to the messenger who was to tell the family member that “Mr. Grant Gustin” wanted to see them as soon as possible.

Barry handed the small note to the boy in front of him, who tucked it into his shirt pocket, before pulling on his jacket. “It’ll be there  by sundown, sir, I give you my word and if there’s one thing you can trust about a man, it’s his word.”

“Thank you, Roy. God be with ye.”

“And also with you.” With that being said, the small boy climbed on his horse and rode off in the direction of the path back to the castle. Barry watched until he was out of sight, before sighing and beginning his trek back to the inn. He had thought about stopping by Iris’ house-it was nearby, only a few streets over he noticed-but in the end he decided against it.

After they left the cave the day before, Barry was obsessed with watching Eddie and how he interacted with Iris. He knew the look of a man enthralled, and Eddie was not subtle about it at all. If he wasn’t touching Iris, he was staring at her. If he wasn’t staring at her, he was trying to get her attention. If he wasn’t doing any of the above, he was underwater and couldn’t see her.

Barry couldn’t even blame the other male for his attraction. He had only known Iris for a few days and he was already overly infatuated with her so he could only imagine what it was like for Eddie, who had grown up in the same house.

The prince got lost in his thoughts as he headed back to the inn, so caught up in his musings that he nearly missed the sound of someone calling his name. Iris was heading towards him, a basket in one hand and an apple in the other.

Good noon, Henry. How was your sleep?” Barry thought back to his dream from the night before and swallowed dryly, doing his best to keep his face composed.

“It was fine, thank you. I see you have been doing some shopping.”

“Yes, I went to put on my dress for the dance tonight and I found that there was a rip in the side.” Barry pulled a face, looking down at the basket that was piled high with fabric of all colors, shapes and textures. Far too many for one single dress.

“All this for a single tear? Does it not seem like a tad too much material?” Iris smirked.

“You make a lot of dresses in your free time, Henry?” She asked jokingly. Barry chuckled and shrugged.

“I suppose I shouldn’t speak on a topic of which I know nothing about. My sincerest condolences for speaking out of turn.”

“I’ll forgive you, but only this once. And if you must know, all of this isn’t just for me. I am helping Lyla and Felicity finish their dresses as well.” It was only then that he noticed the two other girls standing a short distance away, rapidly muttering to each other. They waved when he looked up at them, before diving right back into their conversation.  Barry decided to go back to his own. “What are your plans for the rest of the day?”

“I did not have any to be honest. I was probably going to take my horse out for a ride, but I hadn’t thought much further than that.” Iris nodded, her gaze falling to look at the ground. She rocked back and forth on her heels and a awkward silence of sorts fell between them.

“Did you have any plans to attend the dance, tonight?” Iris asked, her gaze still focused on the dirt below her shoes. Barry’s heart sped up tremendously, already knowing where their conversation was heading.

“Cisco told me about it earlier and it sounds like it would be fun.”

“Oh it is!” Iris squealed, finally looking back up at him. “One of the local bands play and there are group dances and competitions and at the end of the night, they crown two people the Fire Queen and King. They even hold off the sunset fireworks in order to set them off at midnight. Aside from the closing celebration, the dance is my favorite part. The lot of us usually go together, but it seems like this year, we’re all breaking off into couples. Lyla and Diggle, Oliver and Felicity, Shawna and your friend Cisco…”

“What about Eddie? Is he going tonight?” Iris wrinkled her nose.

“He’s not what you would call a good dancer. He tries his best, but within the first two hours he tends to call it a night and just heads back to Jits for the rest of it. Not what I would call dance material.”

“I’m a pretty good dancer.” Barry blurted out. “Growing up on the road, you pick up a few things from everywhere. Would...would it be alright if I were to ask you for the honor of attending the festival as your partner and your date?” Behind her, there was the sound of something being dropped and they both turned around to see Felicity and Lyla now mere feet away and on the ground scrambling to pick up their dropped basket along with its contents. Iris rolled her eyes.

“I would love to go to the dance with you.” She replied, a soft smile gracing her features. “And I apologize for my incredibly unsubtle friends.”

“I accept your unsubtle friends.” Iris grinned and held out her hand, already anticipating Barry’s next move of a soft kiss to the back of it. “And I shall  arrive at your home at sundown to pick you up.”

“I look forward to seeing you then.” With one last smile, Iris went back to her friends-whom had picked up all their belongings and were back on their feet once more-and the three of them walked away, Iris sneaking looks back at him the whole time.

* * *

**  
** ****

“I’ve decided to tell Iris the truth.”

“You’re telling her you’re the prince?”

“No, I’m not telling her I’m the prince! What are you, mad? I’m going to tell her that I am betrothed to another. It’s not a lie and it’s the closest truth I can tell her.” Cisco didn’t answer, instead choosing to grip the reins on his horse tighter.

From atop his own horse beside him, Barry could tell that his friend was attempting to find a way to talk him out of his decision, but he wouldn’t be budged. He had been fretting over it since receiving the invitation to the dance that afternoon and after a walk, a horseback ride and many self talks in his room’s mirror, he had come to the conclusion that before the end of the night, he had to tell her. He knew he was getting in too deep with Iris, and that it was happening far too soon. He would be returning to the Northern Isles the next day and being introduced to a girl his parents wanted him to marry the day after. It wouldn’t be fair to let Iris think that she was his only one. That she could be his only one. Barry couldn’t imagine doing that to someone, and especially not when that someone was Iris West whose laugh could send his heart racing and who could stop it every time she smiled.

“Are you sure that is wise, Barry? I can’t think of many ladies who would take kindly to finding out the gentleman they’d spent their week with was already engaged to another.”

“I either tell her tonight and have her hate me or I don’t tell her and then I disappear and she hates me. The way I see it, I am set to lose her either way and at least this way I get to say goodbye and I tell her in person. I owe her at least that much.” Cisco rolled his eyes in annoyance but Barry could tell that he agreed.

“You, Bartholomew Henry Allen, are a better man than most. One day, you will become a great king.”

“That day will only come if you stay by my side.”

“I will follow you to the very end.” Barry reached over and laid a hand on Cisco’s shoulder. Cisco grinned, patting his hand in return.

“Will you be telling Shawna you’re leaving?”

“Sort of? I mean, I will be telling her we’re leaving of course, but I’m not going to give her the actual reason. We’re not like you and Iris. We both knew what this was from the beginning because we understand how to do holidays right and to not fall in love with someone we hardly know.”

“We’re not in lo-”

“If that’s the lie that you need to tell yourself in order to sleep, then so be it.” Cisco interrupted. “Just be kind when you let her down, yeah? I may be a knight but I am still human and fighting off Diggle and Oliver were not on my to-do list for this week.”

“Noted.”

“Good. Now as I am picking up my date from her house, this is where I will leave you.” Barry pulled his horse to a stop to see that unbeknownst to him, they had left town  and had reached the area of land where the houses were situated. Cisco waved goodbye before turning right as Barry continued his journey straight.

He finally reached the house with Wells written on the door and after getting off his horse, he ran his fingers through his hair, straightened his shirt, shook of the imaginary dust from his pants and knocked three times on the door. He could hear no movements inside the house, but all of the lights were on, lanterns burning bright and lighting up the whole house. Barry was just about the knock again, when the door opened to reveal Harrison Wells, a towel in one hand and a plate in the other.

“Mr. Henry, you are right on time.” The older male ushered him in. “Iris is just upstairs finishing getting ready. She’s been so excited about it since she came home. She barely even ate her dinner and she’s spent most of her day up in her room.” Barry could feel his ears heat up in embarrassment, but didn’t hide his pride at the praise.

“Thank you Mr. Wells. I can assure you that I am just as excited about tonight as she is.”

“Speaking of tonight,” Harrison said putting down the towel and plate, before crossing his arms and raising up to his full height. Barry, who was less than an inch shorter than him, suddenly felt no taller than his shoe. “I wanted to discuss with you some things. Iris has had many suitors come calling in these past few months but you are the only one she has seem to have truly taken to. Ordinarily, I would have never allowed for her to go out with someone without one of the boys going with her but she begged and pleaded that I trust her judgement. That I trust you. So,  Mr. Henry whose last name I’m still not sure of, why I should I trust you to be alone with my daughter?”

“I would never hurt Iris.” Barry started. “ I understand how hard that is to believe considering the short amount of time that I’ve known her, but I honestly would want nothing but the best for her. Dr, Wells I understand your concerns, but my parents raised me to always be respectful and my mother made sure that I knew to always listen to a woman and to hear what she says. I would never try to do anything that Iris didn’t explicitly want to do and I would never force her into anything either.”

“What about hurting her?”

“...I am not sure I understand what you mean.”

“You are not a local. You are only here for the festival and then you will be heading to your actual home. I know you do not intend to hurt her, but do you not think that your leaving will do just that?”

“I was prepared to talk to her about that tonight and if she still wanted to,  I would have been honored with  the chance to continue our friendship through letters.”

“And if she wished for your correspondence to end?”

“I would respect her decision and I would never speak nor make any attempt to contact her again.” Harrison arched an eyebrow in suspicion, but eventually he sighed and slowly stuck out his hand. Barry shook it.

“If I found out that one word you have spoken to me turns out to be untrue, I will kill you and bury your body where it will never be found and it would not be hard in the slightest. Hallsbay might be a good sized place, but here we look after our own and everyone adores Iris. You hurt her, and we all hurt you.”

“Yes sir.”

“Good. Now, let’s see if she’s ready, shall we?” Before Barry could answer, Harrison had walked around him and was heading towards the stairs. “Iris, sweetheart, Henry”s here. I do believe it is time for your grand entrance!”

“Just because it’s an entrance, doesn’t make it grand!” Harrison laughed and began to say something else but stopped when Iris appeared at the top of the stairs. Her dress was bright baby blue that had gold trimmings around the neck, the wrists and the waist. There was a crown of small blue flowers adorning her head and she had left her hair straight, allowing it to fall down her back. Her only jewelry was a black choker that she wore around her neck and a small gold ring she wore on her hand.

“Beautiful.” Barry muttered, unaware he had spoken out loud until he saw Harrison attempting to hide a laugh and Iris self-consciously running her hands down the front of her dress.

“You don’t think the blue is too much?” She asked. “I thought it might be too bright but by the time I had fixed the rip and added the gold, it was too late to change and I  didn’t want to keep you waiting around and-”

“Beautiful.” Barry repeated. “You look beautiful.” Iris curstied her thanks and after getting the okay from Harrison, Barry held out his arm and Iris placed her hand in the crook of it. Barry couldn’t deny how perfect it fit but he tried not to linger too much on the thought, instead choosing to lead them out the house and towards his horse. He made sure she was safely on before setting himself down in front of her. “Are you comfortable? Do you feel safe?” She nodded, her hands wrapping tightly around his waist.

“I feel very protected, thank you.”  

“Mr. Henry?” Harrison called, pulling Barry out of his thoughts. “I expect Iris back no more than an hour after the fireworks end.”

“Harrison, you know how I feel about being treated like a child-”

“I am treating you like a young and unmarried miss, not like a child.”

“I am old enough to make my own decisions-”

“Mr. Wells, I promise to have Iris back at a reasonable time.”

“I have your word?”

“You have my word.” Harrison nodded, satisfied, and began heading back inside the house.

“Have a good night you two.”

“Don’t wait up!”

“I will!” **  
**

 

* * *

“Your Fire King and Queen are...Eddie Wells and Iris West!” Barry groaned, that one stupid sentence replaying over and over again in his head as he took another swig from the satchel of wine he had snatched from one of the tables. It wasn’t his first choice-he could taste how cheap it was and his palette was used to a much richer tasting drink-but it was alcohol and it was getting the job done.

At first, everything had been fine. They had arrived just as the dance was beginning to pick up and Iris had immediately dragged him onto the floor and like the lovesick puppy he was, he followed. He hadn’t been lying when he said he knew how to dance: He had had 12 years of lessons and instructors making sure that he knew the proper way to hold, to frame, to stand and of course, to lead. However they hadn’t prepared him for the upbeat music that the musicians were playing i the square. Barry noted that it was most of the same guys he had seen the first time he had watched Iris dance. He also noted that the “dancing” consisted more of well-timed jumping and shaking then it did of actual steps. Barry had tried to flee, only to have Iris drag him back.

“You said you were a good dancer!” She shouted, barely louder than the music. “Prove it!” Barry had started to argue, but a movement to his right had him looking over to see a mop of blond hair standing in the sea of people and blatantly staring at him. Eddie. Before the other male could move closer, Barry grabbed Iris’ hand, spinning her around before pulling her in close and dipping her. She giggled in delight and when Barry had straightened her back up, Eddie was gone. Barry had grinned and dipped her three more times before she finally told him to stop.

The had met up with Cisco and Shawna and had traded partners for a while with Cisco and Iris getting into a serious dance contest and Shawna threatening to slit Barry’s throat if he hurt her friend. Barry hadn’t doubted that she’d do it.

They then ran into Lyla and Felicity who informed them that Oliver had gotten a letter calling him to a town south of the river. Apparently it had been some sort of family emergency and Diggle had gone with him for support. Iris had started to ask more questions, but Lyla quickly dragged the four of them into the middle of the floor and Iris dropped it in favor of restarting her dance contest with Cisco.

As they danced, Barry kept trying to think about how to bring up his news but everytime he looked at her with her wide smile and shining eyes, his resolve would fade away just a little bit more. He had finally decided to pull her aside, when suddenly the music stopped and everyone turned to look towards the stage where the town crier had a piece of paper in his hand.

“Now, this is the moment you have all been waiting for.” He started, waving the piece of paper above his head. “All week we have been going around and asking people who they think deserve to be this year’s Fire Queen and King!” The crowd erupted in cheers and the town crier, waited until they had died down to continue. “Now while our rules won’t have any true governing power, it is still an important and honorable job. You make appearances throughout the year, you will be held to certain higher standard than the rest of us peasants, and there is of course the ever traditional first dance.”

“Get on with it already!”

“I’m getting to it! You can’t rush perfection and you will not rush me!” A chorus of boos lead to an obscene gesture being thrown and another five minutes or so before everyone could be calmed down again. “Alright, now that we’ve all been rightfully rude to each other, I think we should probably get on with it yeah? Now with that being said I am proud to announce that your Fire King and Queen are...Eddie Wells and Iris West!” The crowd erupted in applause and Iris was nearly beside herself in disbelief. Lyla and Felicity had had to push her towards the stage and from the other side of the crowd Barry could see a few guys doing the same to Eddie.

The town crier quickly removed Iris’ flower crown and replaced it with a fake gold one, placing one just like it on Eddie’s head. He then clasped their hands together and the crowd cheered once more. Even from his spot in the crowd, Barry could tell that Iris was embarrassed by all the attention and Barry clenched his fists in anger as he watched Eddie lean down to whisper in her ear.

 _“Told ya it would be the two of ‘em.”_ A voice from behind him said. _“You owe me five gold coins.”_

_“Five coins well spent. They do make an adorable pair...even with her background."_

_“That’s not fair. She can’t help who her parents are and Wells did a wonderful job raising her.”_

_“He did, he did. I’m sure she and Eddie will be very happy together. And she’s sure to be a beautiful bride.”_

Barry hadn’t been able to take much more and had quickly fought his way out of the crowd, not wanting to hear any more of the conversation. He swiped a nearby satchel and headed out of the square and up the nearby hill where he had been sulking under their tree for the last half hour. He groaned and buried his head in his knees, torn between wanting to go home and never ever wanting to return to the castle he had grown up in.

“Rise for your queen!” Barry jumped to his feet and instinctively reached for his hip, his fingers reaching for the sword that wasn’t there. Iris grinned. “As queen,” she continued. “I declare that all of my subjects should be no taller than me.”

“It seems like a lot of your subjects will be losing their heads then, my lady.” Barry bowed and Iris stepped closer towards him, the moon’s light illuminating the color of her dress and lightening up her whole face.

“I looked for you when I got off the stage. Why did you run away?” Barry shrugged one shoulder, trying to brush it off.

“I assumed you would want to spend time with your king and I didn’t want to get in the way of that.” Iris pulled a face as she reached for his hands and intertwining their fingers.

“If I wanted to spend time with Eddie, I would have come here with Eddie. I wanted to spend time with you.” Barry’s heart skipped a beat wanting nothing more than to pull her close, smell her hair, kiss her lips, taste her skin…

“Iris-”

“Yes?”

“I, we...should. W-wo...would you like to dance?” Iris nodded and went willingly as Barry arranged them the way he wanted. The band had finally decided to play something slow and to Barry’s strength and he planned on taking full advantage.

“I must admit that this sort of dancing I am not so good at.” Iris confessed as the started to move round in small circles. Now it was Barry’s turn to grin.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got you.”

“I know.” After that, they didn’t speak because neither of them needed to. They had spent the week putting off the inevitable, both of them waiting for the other to crack first. They kept dancing long after the music had ended and long after the fireworks had begun, only stopping when the sky above them had gone dark and everything around them was quiet and still. Barry leaned his forehead against hers, unsurprised to find that she was breathing just as heavily as he was and they hadn’t even done anything yet.

He pulled back from her slightly, moving to kiss her forehead, then her eyelids, her cheeks, her chin, her nose…

Iris smiled when his lips finally touched hers and if Barry hadn’t been so busy kissing her back, he probably would have ran back down the hill and tried to high-five everyone in sight. It was even better than his dream: The chocolate he bought her was still sweet on her tongue and Barry wanted to taste it forever. The kiss was sweet and slow, not at all the volcanic eruption he had been expecting. Instead it was like Jit’s mead: surprising, addicting and warming him from head to toe. Eventually, Iris pulled back, Barry restraining himself from trying to follow her lips and stay connected.

“So,” Iris gasped, completely out of breath. “I for one am glad that that finally happened. What about you? What do you have to say for yourself?”

“...I...I’m…”

“I knew my kisses were good, but I didn’t realize they were that good-”

“Iris, I’m betrothed.”      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_mdswPb7J_I
> 
> This was inspiration for the final scene in this fic because I absolutely adore Michaela DePrince well as this song :)


	7. You're Gonna Be My Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Iris say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has not been beta read. 
> 
> Will go back and edit it later.

 “You are what?”

“Iris-”

“You willingly kissed me knowing that you belong to another?”

“Maybe betrothed was the wrong word-”

“Is there a right one?”

“Iris, I understand that you’re upset-”

 __“Upset?” Barry winced at the sharp edge in her voice, missing the warmth of her body as she stepped out of his embrace. “Am I some sort of joke to you?”

“What?”

“Is that what I’ve been to you this whole time?” She asked, her usually pretty face contorting in rage.  “Some stupid girl for you to go back to your friends and brag about? Was I to be your last send off before your wedding?” Barry, shocked, furiously shook his head and attempted to reach out to her. _“Do not touch me! You have done more than enough for this evening, thank you.”_

 _“Iris,_ please. _” Barry begged. “You have to believe me when I say that hurting you was never my intention.”_

“And why should I believe that? Why should I believe anything you say?”

“Because you know me. You do.”  He added when she made to dismiss him. “I know that the two of us have not known each other for a long time, but you do know me. I have been completely honest with you since the day we met, and I do not believe that I have given you a reason to distrust me. Please….let me explain.” The prince’s words hung in between them and as the silence grew longer, Barry began to hang his head in defeat.

“Explain. Now.”

“I am not betrothed and I apologize for using that word.” Barry started. “I have never met the girl, I have never seen the girl, I do not even know her name. Her parents are old friends of my own and they all feel that it would be best if the two of us were to end up together. There has been no proposal, there is no ring, and no wedding date has been set. We are supposed to be meeting for the first time in person on Sunday. Both my mother and my father have assured me that nothing has been set in stone and that if we meet and we find that there this is nothing between us, then we are both permitted to walk away from each other. No harm done.”

“...So it’s more of an arranged meeting, than an arranged marriage.”

“Exactly!” Barry agreed, hesitantly taking a step forward, only to move back when she shook her head. “This week wasn’t about one last whirlwind before getting married. It was about me and Cisco getting away and not having to think about adult things. We have only fond memories of coming to the festival as children and we just wanted to get back to that feeling. I didn’t mean to hurt you. You weren’t supposed to happen.”

“Well excuse me for causing you such problems.” Iris spat. “I’ll make sure to never offer my help to anyone ever again.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it. This week was supposed to be about having fun. Relaxing. Drinking till I couldn’t remember my name. And then, out of nowhere, you show up. Funny. Smart. Beautiful. Could drink Cisco under the table.”

“It honestly wasn’t that hard.” Iris muttered under her breath, earning a loud chuckle from the boy in front of her.

“I liked you from the moment you smiled at me from behind the bar. I like the way you say my name. I like how you always try to find the good in the bad. I like how you scrunch up your nose when you find something funny and how your voice carries when you laugh.

“Iris, I am sorry for not being entirely truthful with you from the start, but under no circumstances am I sorry for the week that we’ve spent. I would love nothing more than to stay here in Hallsbay with you but I made a promise to my parents to meet her and I have every intention of keeping it.  I regret not telling you, but I do not, under any circumstance, regret meeting you.”

“Henry?”

“Yes?”

“...I...We...I...Take me home.”

“Iris-”

“I said take me home. Please.” Barry’s heart dropped into his stomach before nodding slowly. Iris spun around and walked down the hill  and back towards the center of town. Barry followed behind her, making sure to give her a wide breadth but staying close enough that if he wanted to, he could reach forward and touch her in only a few strides. They got to Mutt and Barry dutifully helped her up and onto his back. He contemplated walking beside the horse but figured they would get home faster if he rode on him. Plus, this was probably going to be the last time he would be allowed to be this close to her and he wanted it to count. He didn’t even try to hide his disappointment when her arms reached around to rest on his waist, her grip significantly less tight than it was on their ride down.  

The two rode in dead silence, Barry wracking his brain as he tried to find a way to make the situation better. Mutt trotted along at a steady enough pace, and as the Wells house came into view, Barry tried one last time to apologize.

“I never meant to hurt you, truly. My intentions towards you have been nothing but pure and tonight was about nothing more than ensuring that you had a good time at the dance. I could not stand the thought of leaving here with you thinking that all of this was part of some large manipulative scheme to get you to fall into my bed and I am eternally sorry if that’s how it came off. Iris, I-”

“Thank you a lovely time Henry. Good night.” Without even waiting for Barry to come to a complete stop, Iris had slid off of Mutt and had made her way into her home, all without looking back. Barry sighed, defeated, before tugging on Mutt’s reins and the two of them trudged their way back to the inn, Barry lying awake in his bed for a long time.

* * *

“She’s never going to speak to me ever again.” Cisco scoffed as he took a sip of his tea.

“Never is an awfully long time and Iris doesn’t seem like the type to hold a grudge. I’m sure the two of you will be fine.” Barry frowned, unconvinced. After finally falling asleep, Barry had been woken up by Cisco jumping up and down on his bed demanding to know how the rest of the night went. Barry had yielded, but only after they had washed up and gone downstairs to the bar, each of them ordering a pint of mead and a large plate of sausages and mash. Cisco had wolfed down his meal while Barry had mostly played with his food as he relayed the events of the night before. Barry shook his head.

“You didn’t see her face Cisco.” He complained. “She was so...hurt. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone look so sad. I would have felt better if she had hit me or kicked me or at least tried to attack me instead of just standing there looking miserable.”

“You know you could always just force her to talk to you. As a royal, she would have no choice but to do as you say.”

“Somehow, i don’t think that that that’s the best idea.”

“I’m sure things will work out, my friend. These types of situations always do. And if not, then it’s not like you would have to worry about running into her ever again.”

“Cisco, you are the absolute worst at giving advice.”

“Which is why I am your knight and not your advisor.” Barry rolled his eyes, finally giving up on eating and pushing his plate away. “Look, I’m going to go take a piss and when I get back, you and I are gonna go pack our stuff and just head home. I know we weren’t planning on leaving until later tonight, but the sooner you get away from here, the better you’ll feel. This time tomorrow, you’ll be back in your room in the castle, getting ready to meet the future love of your life.”

“But what about Shawna? Don’t you wanna tell her goodbye?”

“We already did that, plus I already told you,” Cisco explained. “Shawna and I both knew what this was from the beginning. We were just...keeping each other company and we both knew that once this week ended, we ended. We’re not you and Iris.”

“Me and Iris aren’t even me and Iris anymore.” Cisco patted his friend’s shoulder supportively before taking off towards the restroom. Barry watched him go, before finishing off his drink and motioning to the bartender to get him a new one.

“Jits’ mead is better. Anyone in town will back me up on that.” At the sound of her voice, Barry nearly fell off his seat in his rush to turn around. Standing less than a few feet away was Iris and Barry could swear that his heart stopped beating.  She looked almost as tired as he felt, as if she had also had trouble sleeping the night before.  Barry found small comfort in that fact.

“I didn’t want to risk running into you there.” Barry finnally said, finding his voice. “I didn’t think you would appreciate that very much. I didn’t want it to appear as though I was forcing myself upon on you. How did you sleep?"

“From the looks of it about the same amount as you.” Iris said forcing a small smile. “How many hours did you get?”

“A little under three.” Iris took up residence in Cisco’s abandoned seat just as he turned the corner, returning from the bathroom. He met eyes with Barry and after a silent conversation, he nodded, heading back up towards his room and leaving them alone. Barry sat back in his chair and waited for Iris to speak.

“After you left, I tried sleeping but I couldn’t fall asleep. I tossed and turned for a long time before giving up and just heading downstairs. I would doze off every now and then, but for the most part I just kept thinking about everything you said last night.”

“I meant every word I said. Especially the part about not wanting to hurt you.”

“I know, Henry. I know. I just...I just have a question.” Barry nodded to show he was listening and Iris took a deep breath before deciding to continue. “If you didn’t have to leave, if this other girl didn’t exist and...and you didnt have to leave...would you have a good enough reason to stay?” Barry cheered inwardly, especially when she couldn’t seem to meet her eyes. He placed his hand on the side of her face and lifted her chin while using his other to hold one of hers. Barry leaned in until their foreheads were resting against each other, breathing in her scent like it had been years since he’d seen her instead of a few hours.

“ I’d have the best reason to stay. If I didn’t have to meet this other girl, I’d probably never leave.”

“Really?”

“Well yeah. Where am I gonna get mead that’s better than Jits?”

“Henry that’s not funny-”

“I’m sorry, Iris! I couldn’t resist.” Barry said, laughing as the girl in front of him as she stood up, his hand on her arm the only thing stopping her from walking outside the building. Barry stood up from his chair drawing her close until their bodies were flush against each other. He leaned down, softly laying a kiss on her cheek. “But,” He started. “I do want you to know that there’s no better reason to stick around than you.”  Iris scoffed, embarrassed and Barry couldn’t stop himself from placing both of his hands on the side of her face and pulling her into a sweet but chaste kiss, Barry suddenly feeling overwhelmed with the fact that their very intimate moment was happening in front of a room full of people eating food and going about their day.

“How about we go up to my room?” He muttered into her hair, only realizing the implication of his words when he saw her freeze. “Oh no. That’s not-I didn’t-”

“Henry was it not clear that I-”

“No, I… I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant that I wanted to get away from everyone and for it to just be the two of us. No ill intentions. I promise.”

“Well in that case…”

* * *

 “Your hands are so much larger than mine.”

“They’re not that much larger.”

“Yes they are.”

“Well that’s because you have tiny delicate hands.”

“They are only tiny because yours are so huge.” Barry pretended to be offended at the comment, allowing for a pout to cross his features. He was lying on his back on his bed with Iris lying beside him, her head on his chest with her ear placed just over his heart. His left hand had found its way into her hair and was playing with the black strands while his right hand held her left.

It had been awkward, when they first shuffled in the room, neither of them quite sure what the do. They eventually migrated to the bed, and after swapping a few kisses back and forth, had found a comfortable even position for them to stay touching without worrying about too much touching.

One of them would initiate a conversation every now and then but they mostly lay there in silence, content to just be in each other’s company.

“What do you think she’s like?” Iris muttered so softly that for a split second, that Barry wasn’t even fully sure if she’d been talking to him. It wasn’t until she had lifted her head to look at him expectantly, that he realized that she was in fact waiting for him to give her an answer.

“I’m not really sure.” He spoke honestly. “Knowing my mother, she’s gonna be smart. She’s also probably going to have a good sense of humor. My father would want someone with a passion. He wouldn’t want me to have a wife who thinks that all she is good for a house cleaner and child bearer.”

“Your father sounds more forward thinking than most.”

“When I was younger, he used to say that any person with the ability to force another creature out of them deserved the same right as a man who only stood there and watched.” Iris giggled and lifted her head, looking into his eyes.

“Your father sounds nice.”

“He is. He always knows exactly what to do, exactly what to say. He’s been my hero for as long as I can remember. I wanted to be just like him when I grew up. Still do.”

“And your mother? What’s she like?”

“Confident, funny, always collected. She can be in a building on fire and she would somehow find a way to get everyone out without even ruining the hem of her dress. My father and I are both hotheads and she somehow manages to put up with us on a daily basis. She’s fantastic.”

“She sounds it.”

“She’d love you, ya know.”

“Oh Henry come of it now.”

“Iris, I am serious.” Barry sat up on the bed leaving her no choice but to do the same. “My parents would have one conversation with you and they would adore you immediately. My mother would want to know your entire family history while my father would go about telling you stories from my childhood in an attempt to embarrass me.”

“Oh really? Like what?”

“Once, when I was six I was convinced that if I ate enough horse food, that I would then be given the  ability to transform into a horse. My father let me go around eating hay for almost a full week before my mother found out and made him stop.” Iris fell backwards onto the bed, laughing so hard that for a split second Barry was worried that she would have problems breathing. As her amusement died down, Barry maneuvered so that he now had a knee on either side of her waist and his hands dug into the mattress at either side of her head effectively caging her in.

Iris was silent as he gingerly leaned down, not edging him on but doing anything to stop him either. Barry left a kiss at the junction where her neck met her shoulders before grazing his lips across her forehead and down, stopping when his lips were only centimenters apart from his own. They laid there, breathing each other in for what felt like an eternity.

“Henry-”

“Iris-”

“Cisco!” Both of the bed’s occupants jumped as they looked over at the door to find a smug looking Cisco standing in the doorway. Barry quickly scrambled to his feet while Iris suddenly took an extreme interest in smoothing out all of the wrinkles she could find in her dress. “Sorry.” Cisco apologized. Barry glared knowing he didn’t mean a word of it. “I didn’t realize that I would be interrupting what was clearly a very important moment. I can always come back-”

“What is it Cisco?”

“Well, I was just coming to say that the horses have been watered and fed and that we are all ready to go.”

“Right. Yes. About that.” Barry started glancing toward Iris, unsurprised to see her still looking down at her skirts. “I think,” He said lowering his voice and stepping towards his friend. “That it might be best for us to stay a little bit longer in Hallsbay.”

“That’s not possible. If we leave any later, we will not beat the sun home and we will be forced to spend the night in the woods, something neither of us have packed for.”

“Well then we can just stay another night here in town.”

“You have an obligation tomorrow that says that we can not.”

“Cisco-”

“Henry, I’m sorry.” By this point, Cisco had dropped his voice as well, wanting to keep their conversation as quiet as possible. “I understand that you and Iris have rekindled, but we have to leave and we have to do it now. We’ve already waited as long as we can. I wish there was another way, but unfortunately there is not. Holiday is over. It’s time for us to go home.” Barry hung his head in defeat, not even trying to argue what he knew was right. Him staying wouldn’t be fair to his parents, to Cisco, or to the girl currently en route to his home. He sighed.

“As ususal, you are right and all of my stuff has already been stored away and packed in my bag. Just...give me half an hour please.”

“I don’t think-”

“10 minutes. That’s all I’m asking. I swear.” Cisco’s lips flattened into a straight line as he thought it over, finally giving in.

“10 minutes. You are to meet me at the entrance to the city in exactly _ten_ minutes otherwise I will physically drag you and your horse away which I would rather not do.”

“Deal.” Cisco nodded affirmateively, and after shooting a goodbye wave in Iris’ direction, he slid out of the room leaving them alone once more.

“So that’s it then?” Iris asked, finally finding her voice. “You’re really leaving, then?”

“Sadly, yes. Duty says that I must.” Iris bit her lip, moving off the bed and coming to stand in front of him. She laid her hands on his chest, her fingers traveling all the way up his body until they rested at the back of his neck. She rose up onto her tip toes so that she could look him in the eye. Barry gripped her waist in an attempt to keep her steady.

“In that case,” Iris said, Barry noticing that her voice had suddenly taken on a more breathy quality then she usually spoke in and that her liquor colored eyes had grown darker since the last time he had seen them. His throat suddenly felt very dry. “Is there anything you would be interested in doing before you go? I’d be a pretty terrible guide if I let you leave without ensuring that all of your needs had been properly met.” Barry cleared his throat. as he attempted to get his voice to come back.

“Actually there is something that I would like to do before I go…”

* * *

“I don’t understand. I give you the option of doing anything that you want-abslutely anything-and the thing that you wish to do most is to visit a tree?” Barry scoffed, leaning over and kissing Iris’ cheek as she pouted. He had led her outside, they had mounted Mutt and the two of them had ridden up the hill, finally stopping under the tree from the night before. Iris hadn’t been as thrilled as Barry was about returning to the scene of the crime. “I mean, last time we were up here, we didn’t exactly leave on good terms.”

“Excatly. We had a lot of nice moments under this tree. i didn’t want to walk away with our last one being a bad one.”

“...I suppose that makes sense.” Barry could tell that she was still a little upset about his choice of entertainment and he couldn’t really blame her. He understood excatly what she had been suggesting back in his room and he had wanted nothing more than to push her back down on his mattress and devour her until the only thing left in her mind was him and only him. But, deep down he knew how bad of an idea that would be and had decided on getting them away from the temptation completely. “It’s stupid sense, but it’s still sense.

“Well thank you quite much for calling me stupid.”

“You are quite welcome and honestly you shouldn’t be surprised. Look at your horse for instance.” She said, gesturing towards his steed who looked up from where he had been gnawing on the grass. Barry crossed his arms, confused.

“What’s wrong with my horse?”

“Nothing! The problem is you! Why on earth would you name him Mutt?” The prince shrugged, never having really thought about it.

“I was never good at naming things and I had always secretly wanted a dog more than a horse.” Iris rolled her eyes affectionately, moving closer to the stallion.

“He is much too beautiful to be called something as horrid as Mutt.” Barry watched as she ran her fingers down the middle of his face, the horse almost purring at her soft touch. “You should have named him something more suitable like Grace or Valiant or Beauty.”

“But lady, if I were to name my horse beauty, then what would I be left to call you?” He joked, expecting a blush to bloom across her cheeks and for her to say something as equally cheesy back, but he was instead left disappointed as she turned to face him, her lips turned downward in a frown.

“Henry, you…you can’t make those kind of jokes. Not when you belong to another.”

“I don’t actually belong to another, though. We aren’t really betrothed, remember? It’s just a meeting.”

“But you will be soon.” She remarked and Barry couldn’t honestly say she was wrong. If everything went well and he didn’t hate the girl on sight, this time next week he could very well be in the middle of planning his upcoming wedding. And even if he did hate her and they ended up parting ways, she would only be the first in a very long line of eligible women he would have to meet in search of his future queen. The thought nearly shook him to his core. “You will belong to another quite soon and then I will cease to be anything more than a passing memory of a time before you were wed.” Barry chuckled at her comment, reaching out and pulling her to him, not stopping until the space between them was barely space for a breeze. She buried her face in his neck and his own face found its way into her soft hair.

“You, Iris West,” he began, rubbing a hand down her back. “will be far more than something as ordinary as a memory. For me, you are going to be nothing less than...a burn...yes, that’s it. For me, you will be a burn.”

“A burn?”

“Yes. And not just any burn either, but a deep one. One that I will feel the pain of for days after it happens. Warm at first before turning into something hotter and stronger. You will leave a permanent mark, forever changing me. Even after it heals, you will be there in the shape of a scar to forever remind me of what happened because I tried to touch an open flame. I will have deserved it and everyone will tell me that I was an idiot for trying but at the end of the day, I know that if given the opportunity I would do it all over again because even though it stands as a symbol that things went wrong, for just a little while, everything was right. Yes, you Miss West will not be a memory but instead will be a burn.” Iris was silent for a long time and Barry began to wonder that he had maybe said too much and just as he was about to apologize for being so forward, Iris lifted her head from his chest and he saw that she had tears in her eyes.

“You’re going to be my burn too.” Barry leaned down to kiss her, not even surprised to find that his own tear ducts were beginning to fill up behind his closed lids.  

Not for the first time that week, he honestly contemplated conceding the crown to his cousin. He could stay here in Hallsbay with Iris, he could find work in town or even work under Dr. Wells if necessary. They could get married in the town square during the Festival of Erif and have a few kids of their own. They could even run away if they wanted to. Go somewhere far away where no one knew who either of them were and they could start their lives all over with only each other.

But he couldn’t do that to his parents. He couldn’t leave his friends. He couldn’t leave the kingdom to Lewis. As much as he wanted to, his parents raised him to be noble and the noble thing would be for him to suck it up, get married and eventually become king, even if it was a miserable one. Barry pulled back from the kiss before bending down and reaching over into one of Mutt’s saddle bags and pulling out his hunting knife. He grinned at Iris’ confusion before letting her go and walking over to the tree, circling it.

“Henry? What’s going on?”

“I’m looking for the perfect spot.”

“The perfect spot for what? Henry what are you planning to do?” Barry came to a stop at the tree’s back, kneeling down on the grass and digging his knife into the wood near the base. “Henry, what are you doing?”

“I know I’ve only know you for a few days and that since I’m leaving I have no way of proving this, but I want you to know that I have never felt this strongly about a girl before. I want you to know that no matter where I am or who I’m with, I’m never going to be as happy as I am here, in this moment, with you.”

“Henry, that is ever so sweet, and I in return feel the same way about you, but what does that have to do with what you’re doing with that knife?” Barry, who had been craving the entire time he had been speaking, finally removed the knife from the tree, staring at his handiwork.

“See for yourself.” He patted the grass beside him and Iris snuck to her knees, looking down at the craving. She gasped. Barry had carved _**BA + IW**_ into the tree’s base, the letters surrounded by a heart.  “I know it is not much, but I want to my feelings for you abundantly clear for I do not want there to be any doubt that you have completely captured my heart in the palm of your hand and I could care less about ever getting it back. It’s yours. Now and forever. I can only humbly ask for yours in return.” Iris smiled, one of her fingers reaching out to trace the inscription. She held out her hand for one of his, and when he gave it to her she pressed it to her chest. Barry could just make out the steady rhythm of her heartbeat beneath his hand.

“I gave you mine long ago.” She whispered. Barry leaned in for a kiss and she met him halfway, neither one of them wanting to break it, but both understanding that the fact that they had to, their time almost running out and not wanting to risk Cisco making good on his threat. They both rose to their feet.

“I want you to have this.” Barry said, rummaging around in his pocket before pulling out a gold ring with a bright, red, ruby stone hanging off a small gold chain. “It was my grandfather’s. I inherited it when he died and it’s wear it on my hand whenever I would miss him. I thought you could do the same whenever you missed me”.

“If that’s the case, then I do not see myself ever taking it off.” Iris held it up and turned around moving her hair away from the back of her neck. Barry clasped it into place. She turned back to face him, already holding it in her hand.  “I’d ask when I will see you again, but I know that the answer would bring me nothing but anger.” Barry grimaced.

“Do not think of it as me leaving. Think of it as...me going to the market and that I will only be gone a short while before I return home to you.”

“I will be counting down the seconds until you come back.”

“Iris, as strongly as I do care for you, I do need you to understand that there is a good chance I will never see you again. I will always love you but I would never expect for you to wait for me.”

“It’s alright, Henry. I know. I had no intention of sitting around waiting for you. But, I also had no intention of forgetting about you either.” Barry, too overcome to speak, simply pulled her to him, crushing her body against his own. He worried his hold might be too tight, only to find her nails digging trenches in his back. The two eventually parted, Barry taking one last whiff of her hair and Iris laying one last kiss on his cheek before he climbed on Mutt’s back, urging the horse in the direction of the city gates. He only looked back once embedding the image of a waving Iris into his brain forever.

As he approached an awaiting Cisco, he could see that there was another figure on a horse talking to him and it wasn’t until they had turned to ride off in the opposite direction that he recognized it as Shawna. He had figured that Cisco’s thing was Shawna was deeper than he was trying to let on, but he didn’t say anything as he approached even though they both knew he saw her.

“You ready to stop being commoner Henry and go back to being Prince Bartholomew?” The man in question rolled his eyes and scrunched his face up in disgust.

“Anything is better than Bartholomew. Can you imagine being saddled with a worse name?”

“No, my liege, I can’t. Yours is truly the worst name ever given.” Barry moved to hit his friend, but Cisco and Midnight had already taken off through the open gate. Barry started to follow, but stopped, turning to look at the _Welcome to Hallsbay_ sign and breathing in the scent of the town one last time before taking off after him.


	8. Old Flames & Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry finally meets his possible bride to be and she didn't come alone.

"I already said that I would arise when I was ready. What part of that did you not seem to comprehend?"

" _Bartholomew Henry Allen, is that any way to speak to the woman who raised you_?" Barry nearly fell out of his bed as he scrambled to his feet, his ears turning a bright red as he faced his less than amused mother. "There are currently two servants _crying_ in the kitchen downstairs because apparently his royal highness the prince, has decided that today he is to be in a mood."

"I didn't mean to make them cry. I just wanted them to leave-"

"I do not care what you wanted, your father and I taught you better than that and you will apologize to both of them before the end of the day. Do you understand me, Barry? Have I been quite clear?"

"Yes, mother."

"Good. Now your guest will be here in only a few short hours and you still have much to do. You are supposed to meet with your father, you have to see the royal tailor in order to make sure that your suit for dinner fits, Mutt needs to be washed and fed, and you still need to bathe. Your bath water by now has run cold which is what you deserve for deciding to be a literal royal pain.” Barry groaned, falling back onto his bed.

“I already said that I was sorry, mother. What more do you want for me?”

“I would like to know what happened in Hallsbay that is causing you to be in such low spirits.” Barry rolled over and shoved his face into his pillow, not wanting to answer the question. From across the room, he could hear his mother sigh as she walked the length of his bedroom before coming to stop by his bed.  She sank onto it beside him and began running her fingers through his hair, Barry humming appreciatively at her touch. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong? This isn’t like you at all.”

“I met someone.” Barry muttered just loud enough for the room’s other occupant to hear. Nora’s fingers stilled, and Barry lifted his head to see that her whole body had gone tense in surprise. She shook it off and resumed her old position of stroking his hair, Barry lowering his head but now taking precaution to lay in such a way that he could see her face.

“Really?” She finally asked, her voice calm in a way that Barry knew meant she was trying to hold off her judgment as well as hide her true feelings on the matter. “Was she visiting the festival too?”

“No, she lives there. It’s her home.”

“It’s her home? But Hallsbay isn’t under a kingdo-oh. _Oh_. Oh honey.”

“I love her.” Barry stated. “I know we were not together for long, but I _know_ from the bottom of my heart that I love her. I’m sick to my stomach, my head hurts and she is all I have been able to think about since I returned home. How am I supposed to meet this girl tonight and pretend like Iris isn’t the one that I’m thinking about? How am I meant to sit across from this stranger and pretend like everything she does, everything she says, every single second that we’re together, I’m not comparing her to someone else?”

“Iris?” Nora asked. “That’s her name?” Barry nodded.

“Yes. Iris West.”

“She sounds lovely.”

“She is. She will make a beautiful bride.”

“Just not yours?” Barry nodded again and she motioned that he should sit up before she continued to speak. “Did I ever tell you about Patrick Kallihan?” Barry shook his head, no. “Patrick used to work for my father. He took care of the horses, helped maintain the grounds and did whatever else my father deemed necessary.

“For the longest time, the two of us were inseparable. If you were looking for me, you were looking for him and vice versa. We used to sneak off in the middle of the night and we’d go somewhere the two of us could be alone and we would just...dream about being together forever. We’d have four kids and live in a little house by the ocean and every night when he came home from work, I would be waiting for him by the door with a whiskey in one hand and a kiss on his cheek. We talked about it so much that it got to the point where I honestly believed it. _I believed every word._ Patrick Kallihan was the love of my life and I spent most nights with him curled around me and the two of us talking about being together forever.”

“But...you and dad, you always said that you married each other for love-”

“And we did!” She quickly assured him. “We did. Like I said, Patrick was the love of my life and at the time, I didn’t think that I would ever be happy with anyone else. And then one day, my father calls me into his study to inform me that a prince had seen me at a ball and had taken an interest in me. Your grandfather was so proud  that his only child, the daughter of a lowly Duke was one day going to become a _queen_. I tried to refuse the offer saying that I wasn’t ready to be married, it was too soon, he needed me at home, anything I could think of to try to convince him that I couldn’t go but he refused to take no for an answer, insisting that I didn’t have a good enough excuse to decline.

“Finally, I broke. I told him I was seeing someone else and he demanded to know who. Patrick had taken that moment to walk in and my father put two and two together. He fired Patrick on the spot and threatened to have him killed if he were to ever go near me again. I was sent away to stay with my aunt and when I was finally allowed to return home, Patrick and all of his stuff was gone.  

“Now, I know that this might be a bit of an odd story sweetheart, but what I’m trying to say is that while this girl-”

“Her name is Iris-”

“That while _Iris_ might be your first love-”

“She is.”

“-that doesn’t mean that she’s going to be your only love.” She continued. “I was devastated when my father got rid of Patrick and I wanted nothing more than to hide away in my room forever. However, the invitation had already been accepted, so I had to show up at the dinner and no matter how bad I felt. And do you know what happened?”

“What?”

“The prince made me laugh. He complimented my beauty without making me feel awkward. He wanted to be my friend which is exactly what I needed at the time. Only after we had gotten to know each other and I showed signs of being interested in him did he begin to woo me. He helped me realize that just because I wasn’t going to end up with my first love, didn’t mean that I should entirely give up on it.” Barry nodded, understanding.

“Your father courted me for a while and by the time he asked for my hand, I was so madly in love with him that I didn’t want to wait to become his wife. A week after he proposed we were married, a year after that we took our places as King and Queen, and three years after that, God blessed us with you. You and your father, are the greatest thing to ever happen to me and if I hadn’t gone to that dinner, _none_ of us would be here. The moral of the story is that there isn’t one way to a _‘happy ever after’_ and just because things seem dark right now, it doesn’t mean that they’re going to stay that way.”

Barry sighed, picking at his bedspread as he mulled it all over, a question eventually bubbling to the forefront of his mind.

“Mum? What happened to Patrick?”

“We keep in contact, every now and then. He’s a horse breeder now and he’s got a little house on the bay with a wife and two kids.  He’s happy, which is all I ever wanted for him.”

“That’s all that I want for Iris too.”

“And do you think that she would be happy if she knew what you were doing? Laying about in your bed, refusing to get up? Yelling at servants? Crying over a life that you don’t have instead of enjoying the one that you do?”

“...no…”

“Then get up, bathe, meet your father, and get ready for dinner.”

“Mother?” Nora, who by this point was halfway to the door, stopped and turned back around to face her son. “Thank you. For telling me about Patrick.”

“My mother once told me that if something or someone was truly meant to be yours, they will always find a way to come back to you.” Barry scoffed, shaking his head.

“Somehow I don’t think that applies here.”

“ _If something or someone,_ ” Nora repeated. “Is truly meant to be yours, then it will always find a way to come back to you, even if it’s not in the way that you want or you expected. Now, you’ve already wasted enough time lying about, so get moving or the next person to step into this room will be one of those servants that you yelled at, and they will be taking the water that you should have bathed in and pour it on your head.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

“Son, you will ruin your appetite if you keep on stealing biscuits from the kitchen and if you do, your mother will never let me hear the end of it.”

“Father, I am not four years old anymore.”

“Then I suggest you stop acting like it.  And I will be taking that, thank you.” Barry gasped in surprise as the cookie he had been about to bite into was snatched out of his hand and promptly disappeared into the mouth of  the king. “I forgot how good these are. We should get Rebecca to make them more often.” Barry had started to shift to face him, but a quick tug on his pants leg stilled him. He looked down to where there was a man kneeling at his feet and fidgeting with his pants. He sighed.

“Excuse me? I do not mean to rush you, but about how much longer do you think this is going to take?” He asked, forcing as much kindness into his voice as he could muster. The eye roll from his father told him that there wasn’t much. The royal tailor glared up at him.

“Well if the young master had shown up when he was supposed to, we would have finished a long time ago.” Barry’s jaw dropped in shock and he turned to his father only to see that the older man was struggling to hold in a laugh. “It would also help if your highness would stop moving so much because I’ve already had to redo the hem three times.” Henry Allen didn’t even try to hold in his laugh this time, doubling over as his son turned crimson, now properly chastised.

“He does have a point.”

“Father, don’t you have a kingdom that you should be running?”

“Not tonight. Tonight, I am simply a father having dinner with my wife, my son and my son’s...female friend.”

“ _Friend_ is an awfully loose word for what we are, don’t you think?” Henry shrugged one shoulder, reaching up to scratch his beard.

“You could become friends. I still keep in contact with a few of the girls that my parents tried to set me up with. Every connection is a possible alliance that you can use in the future, never forget that son. It’s very important.”

“I know. You made sure to drill that into my head during our lessons.” Barry stated relived when the tailor finally rose to his feet and motioned for him to step off the stool he had been standing on. “You have taught me well.” Henry Allen smiled, grabbing his son’s red vest off a nearby chair and handing it to him. The king thanked the tailor, receiving a bow in return before he slipped away. Henry turned back to see Barry pulling on his boots before straightening up to do the buttons on his vest. Barry saw him staring and once he had finished turned to face him. “What is it? Is there something wrong?” Henry Allen shook his head, quickly.

“No, nothing’s wrong. It’s just...I remember doing this with my own father.”

“You have to do this a lot?”

“I held seven balls, was the _‘honored guest’_ at four others and I was the gracious host of twelve invited dinners.”

“Twelve dinners?”

“Your grandparents got very desperate towards the end. Me asking your mother was the only invitation that I actually sent. Now, Barry I know that this situation isn’t ideal, but at the same time, you have to be open to trying. Your mother and I didn’t take picking this lightly and we spent hours trying to find a girl that we thought you would like. And what we said before, still stands. Tonight is simply about meeting her and if at the end of the meal you decide that you would be better off as friends, then you can both walk away without any  problem or hassle.

“Yes, we want you to be married and yes we want you to be king, but what your mother and I want most of all is for you to be happy. Never forget that.” Barry wrapped his father in a tight hug, all his muscles tensing as he tried to put all of his thanks and gratefulness into the embrace. “Alright, alright, we don’t wanna get our suits wrinkled. The tailor will have our heads.” Barry rolled his eyes but did as his father asked, pulling away from the hug and attempting to straighten his clothes. “You ready?” Barry nodded and made his way towards the door.

“Let’s go meet the future love of my life.”

* * *

“Now members of her guard will be arriving first.” Cisco explained as he and Barry made their way down the steps of the castle and towards the front door. “They will be sweeping the perimeter of the palace before entering. The princess is slated to follow afterward.”

“Am I still not to know her name?” Barry shouted behind him so his parents could hear him. “Even though I am more than positive that she knows mine?”

“We felt it would be better if she is the one to introduce herself to you.” His mother responded, coming to stand to the left of her son, and a few steps behind. His father mirrored her position, only on Cisco’s right. “We also didn’t want you attempting to figure out who she was before today. Besides, if we were to tell you everything about her? What would you talk about during dinner?” Barry rolled his eyes before turning back to Cisco.

“How long until her guard has finished sweeping the perimeter?” Cisco didn’t have time to respond, because the castle’s trumpeters took that moment to sound, signally the arrival of their first round of guests.   

“Alright, everyone stay calm and focus.” Nora stated, smoothing out her dress. “She is simply a girl. An ordinary girl who is coming over for an ordinary meal. As long as we focus on that, everything will be fine.”

“Do you really believe that, Nora?”

“Not in the slightest, but we can pretend that we do anyway.” Barry watched his father roll his eyes and had started to roll his own but the double doors opened up and Barry straightened up again, putting on his most charming smile that had been honed through years of training and by more than a few bruised knuckles from his teachers when they felt it wasn’t “princely” enough.

Six men in armor entered the foyer, a black and gold crest emblazoned on their shields. The six of them split up: four of them lining up by the doors with two on either side while the final two knelt down in front of Barry. They removed their helmets and bowed their heads.

“My lord, our search of your grounds came up empty.” The one on the right said, his gaze never once leaving the ground. Barry had to resist the urge to groan. One of the many reasons he hated formal events were the expectations that as a royal, he was to be treated as if he was some sort of god. His parents had never been fans of the formal treatment either, only indulging in it in front of members of the court who didn’t share their views, which honestly was a lot more than Barry would have liked. “We were unable to find a possible threat to our lady’s safety.”

“We took every precaution to ensure her safety while she is visiting our land.” Barry said looking to his parents for their nod of confirmation. “We would never want any harm to come to the princess. Am I right to assume that you are her two best guards?”

“No sir.” This time the knight on the left spoke, also refusing to look any higher than Barry’s ankles. “Our lady felt that it would be best if they were to be behind her at all times in case of an attack. They will be arriving only a few steps behind her.”

“And how long,” Cisco chipped in. “Before she-” The trumpets sounded again and the two kneeling men turned around so that their backs were now to Barry, but they made no move to get off their knees. The prince turned back to the door where six more men entered, the weight of a small veiled bed with black curtains resting between them. They came to a stop in front of Barry and they fell to their knees, the bed now only a few feet from the ground. The two soldiers who had spoken before, each held out an expectant hand and it didn’t take long for Barry to find out why.

Two small delicate hands emerged from behind the curtains, holding onto the already outstretched ones. Bit by bit, body parts were revealed until a girl had emerged from the bed, her feet firmly planted on the ground. Barry got his first look at her, and he couldn’t deny that in terms of aesthetic, his parents had gone above and beyond.

The princess was stunning, with smooth skin and bright round eyes. Her hair was as black as a raven and had been pulled away from her face and into a tight bun, the back of it adorned with small red daisies with a few strands of hair  falling out of the bun and framing her face. Her lips were painted in a soft pink and she smiled revealing a set of straight white teeth. She curtsied, staying in that position.

“My name is Princess Linda Park and I have come from the far east to meet your acquaintance. I hope I have lived up to your expectation.” Barry bowed, reaching for her hand and bringing it to his mouth.

“As the prince, I can assure you, that you have more than surpassed them.”Linda giggled and there were the sounds of two sets of feet entering the palace doors. Linda pulled back, heading over to the spot where she had stepped out of her bed, the men having moved a long time before.

“My chaperone will be coming tomorrow, but I would like to introduce you to the best members of my guard.” The two knights stopped in their tracks, but made no move to take off their helmets. “ Jonas and Drew will be staying with me the entire time I’m here and they will be more than happy to assist you in whatever you felt necessary.” The two soldiers still made no attempt to remove their helmets and it wasn’t until Linda personally told them to, that they began to reveal their faces.

Barry tensed up and he could sense Cisco doing the same beside him. Even with dirt on their faces, new haircuts and carrying an impressive amount of weaponry, there was no denying that the two men in front of them were easily Iris’ friends, Oliver and Diggle. And by the expression on their faces, it was clear that they recognized Barry and too.


	9. Future Maybe, Friends For Now

 

“Well, Son, aren’t you going to greet your guests?” A swift kick to the back of his knees from his father had Barry both breaking out of his prolonged staring as well as almost falling over. Luckily, Cisco's training kicked in and caught him before he hit the ground, his own shock and surprise still apparent on his face.

“Yes," Barry said, clearing his throat and doing his best to appear normal. "Yes of course. How could I have been so forgetful? Let me be the first, Jonas and Drew, to say welcome to The Northern Isles and to thank you for ensuring the safe travel of Princess Linda.”

“It is our sworn duty to protect the princess and make sure she remains safe at all times.” Oliver- _Jonas, Barry's brain supplied-_ said, bowing slightly. “In fact, to ensure her continued safety, would it be alright if the prince and his first knight accompanied us on a quick tour of the perimeter?”

“I think that’s a splendid idea!” Nora replied before Barry got a chance to. “Besides, I’m sure the princess is exhausted from her journey and would like to rest before dinner.”

“I would absolutely love that.” Linda said taking a step forward as servants behind her scrambled to carry her bags. “Thank you. Even though I have only just arrived, I already feel quite at home.”

“Aren't you sweet. Right this way.” Barry’s mother and father both waved her forward, asking questions about her country, her journey to theirs and anything else they could think of. Barry watched them go for as long as he could before turning back to face Oliver and Diggle, only to be greeted by the sight of their retreating backs as they walked out of the palace doors and off to the right. The prince shared a look with Cisco before following, the two of them stopping a few feet outside when they realized they had no idea where their pseudo friends had disappeared to.

“Where do you think they went?” No sooner had the words left Cisco’s lips, Barry felt something sharp come to rest in his back. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Cisco had been put in the identical postion.

“Now,” a voice muttered close to his ear that he instantly recognized as Diggle’s. “Either you two can take us where we can discuss this like reasonable adults, or we can rip out your spines right here and now. Your choice."

“I would very much like to keep my spine where it is, thanks.” Barry joked, hoping to ease the tension of the situation. Diggle's response was to dig the knife in deeper, causing the prince’s breath to hitch in fear. “The stables are usually empty around this time.” He admitted. “I often go there when I want to be alone and it won’t draw suspicion if someone happens to come looking for me and finds us there.”

“Perfect.” Barry looked over to see that Oliver had released Cisco from his grasp and a few seconds later, Diggle did the same. "Lead the way.” Barry could see his friend mentally calculating just how much of a fight he would have to put up in order to overtake the two of them, but Barry caught his arm and shook his head as a sign that he should stand down. In a fair fight, Cisco might have been able to take Oliver and win but with Diggle also being there, coming out as the victor would be impossible, which Barry knew wouldn’t even be his goal in the first place. Him picking a fight with the two men would be nothing more than a distraction technique in order to allow Barry time to get away.

As the prince-soon-to-be-king’s first knight, Cisco had taken an oath that if it came down to it, he would willingly give his life if it meant that the prince’s would be spared. Barry had never been fond of the rule, and he had liked it even less when he realized that at a moment’s notice he could lose his best friend and for no reason other than because of Barry’s own idiotic neglect. The two of them had even gotten into a fight about it right before Cisco’s coronation where he all but begged his friend not to take the oath, only giving in when he promised to always take Barry’s opinion into consideration before attempting to lay down his life.

Barry could see the fight in his friend’s eyes but as always, their long-standing promise kept him from saying anything as they begrudgingly led the way down to the stables. They arrived to find it empty of people, just as Barry had predicted.

“See?” He said, gesturing around him. “We are completely alone.”

“And how do we know you are not lying and that you do not have men simply waiting for the right time to strike?” Oliver asked, checking behind Mutt’s door, much to the displeasure of the horse. Barry shrugged.

“Because I give you my word.”

“And that’s supposed to mean something to us?" 

“A man who does not stand by his word is no man at all.” "Barry stated, a truth that his parents had drilled into him at a young age and a fact that he firmly believed in. 

“And what about a man who lies about his name?” Diggle asked. “Should he still be allowed to be called a man?”

“If you were to check the records, you would find that my second given name is, in fact, Henry so, therefore, it was not a lie. Besides, I do not recall being introduced to a Jonas or a Drew while I was in Hallsbay.”

“Touché.” Cisco scoffed at the Oliver's word and  a few feet behind him Midnight neighed in agreement. “How about we make a deal? You tell us your secrets, and we will tell you ours.”

“And whatever gets said, can not leave these walls.” Diggle added, to the agreement of everyone. Barry, suddenly feeling exhausted, sighed and sank onto the dirt floor knowing he would regret it later, but not carrying enough to stand.

“My full name,” he started. “Is Prince Bartholomew Henry Allen and in five years I am slated to take over the Northern Isles thorne and become king. However, one of our country’s rules is that in order to take over the throne, the heir has to be married. I haven't  been actively searching for a wife and  My parents, getting worried, felt it would be best to set up this sort of...meeting in order for me to spend time with someone that they thought I might get along with. Upon finding out about their plan, I wanted to do something fun before having to get serious about my future and becoming king. Cisco and I used to always attend the festival when we were younger and we thought that attending this year would be a great way to return to that place of youthful innocence, even if it was only for a week.”

“So what was Iris then?” Oliver interrupted, his teeth clenched in an attempt to control his bubbling anger. Beside him, Diggle wasn’t fairing much better. “Huh? One last fuck before you go off and get married? A story for you to laugh about with the rest of your knights about the commoner who thought she had a chance with the prince?”

“No! Not at all!” Barry yelled in reply, rising to his feet. “Iris and I never went further than a few kisses and even if we had, I would never do something as disrespectful as to reduce our relationship into something as meaningless as a conquest. I cared... _care_ very deeply about Iris. The memories of the week that I shared with her are something that I will carry and treasure with me for the rest of my life. She is very important to me and I will not have anyone insinuating that she is anything less than that.”

“Important to you? Just not important _enough_  for you to tell her the truth, right?”

“That’s not fair.” Cisco interrupted earning a death glare from the two men in front of him. He glared right back. “Do you understand the kind of mass hysteria it might have caused if word got around that a prince was just aimlessly wandering the streets of Hallsbay? The sort of enemies that might have come out of the woodwork for a chance to harm him? When we were younger we had to attend with a whole guard of men and even then all of us still had to be in disguise just to be safe. Princess Linda isn’t even local enough for people to really know who she is and she still traveled here with enough men for a small army. Barry wanted to tell Iris the minute he realized that he liked her but he couldn’t or possibly risk ending not only his life but maybe hers as well, something I'm sure neither of you would have enjoyed."

“And I would never do anything that would knowingly put her in harms way. I'd sooner die.”

“Well,” Diggle started, some of his anger beginning to fade. “What does she think happened to you, then? Assuming that you didn’t just leave her without saying goodbye?”

“I told her that my parents were attempting to force me into a marriage, _which isn’t a lie_. Iris is the best thing that ever happened to me and it doesn’t matter wether you two believe it or not.” Diggle and Oliver looked at each other and proceeded to have a conversation all with their eyes. Cisco and Barry watched as the two of them went back and forth between agreeing and fighting all without opening their mouths. Finally, Oliver rolled his eyes and held out his hand, asking for a truce. Barry graciously shook it with his own.

“Alright,” Cisco spoke up, interrupting the moment.”  Now I do believe that we had a gentleman’s agreement. An eye for an eye: we told you what we were doing in Hallsbay, now we demand that you tell us what you are doing here.”

“The journey,” Diggle started. “Here from Princess Linda’s country is long and strenuous and two of her knights fell ill and ended up dying while they were traveling through Milton. The Duke is an old friend of my father’s and when he heard of their plight he suggested Oliver and I.”

“Why?” Cisco asked.

“Diggle and I both have backgrounds in combat training that he thought would make us a good fit for the princess’ guard.”

“Once again, why?”

“That’s a story for a different day.” Barry and Cisco exchanged a look, both silently agreeing to drop it for now. “What’s important is that the four of us have an understanding.” Oliver started. “Drew and I are here to protect the princess. You, as the prince, are here to show her a good time and to possibly form a future alliance. To make it simple for everyone, I think it would be best if the only time the four of us were to interact is if we are discussing things that include her or her safety.” Barry nodded in agreement.

“I beleive that would be best as well. Cisco?”

“What?” Barry turned to look at his friend who was glaring at the two men in front of him, his whole body tense in anger.

“Cisco. Agree.”

“No.”

“Cisco. Agree. _Please_.” Cisco looked ready to argue but one last pleading look from Barry had him throwing his hands up in defeat.

“Fine. I also think that it would be best if we only communicated if it was about Princess Linda.”

“Then we’re all in agreement.” Diggle said clapping his hands together. “This meeting never happened and it’s never going to happen again. Now, if you would be so kind as to point us in the direction of where we will  be staying, Diggle-I mean Drew-and I would like to get some rest before patrolling tonight.”

“Of course. Cisco will show you to your quarters.”

“It would be my honor.”

“Cisco will show you to your quarters and do nothing else.” Cisco stopped mid-step and rolled his eyes but nodded to show that he understood. “I look forward to seeing the both of you tonight at dinner, Sir Jonas.”

“I look forward to it as well, your highness.”

“Please. I prefer Barry.”

“Please. I prefer your highness.” Barry, unable to argue, nodded and waved the three men off, watching them retreat before finally letting out a sigh and falling against the door to Mutt’s stable earning a shocked neigh from the creature.

“I’d say that this couldn’t get worse but I know for a fact that the minute those words leave my lips, that’s exactly what’s gonna happen.” Mutt stomped in agreement and Barry couldn’t help but throw his head back and laugh. This couldn’t get any worse indeed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you sure you don’t want more, dear?”

“No thank you, your highness. I do not think that I could stomach another bite. In fact, I might even have to have my dresses taken out if I am going to be dining this well every night.”

“We aim to please.” Barry’s father said before his mother could. “Are you sure that you don’t want anymore? Our cook made her special triple decker fudge cake-Barry’s favorite-just for the occasion.” Barry who had spent most of the meal lost in his thoughts perked up at the mention of his favorite dessert, immediately feeling guilty about the fact that it was food driving him out of his mood and not the girl sitting directly across from him.

After leaving the stables, Barry had retreated to his room, giving strict orders that he was not to be disturbed until dinner. Seeing the two Hallsbaians had thrown him for a loop and he wasn’t sure how to handle it. After talking to his mother, he had had every intention of fully trying to form a bond with the princess. He had been planning on opening himself up to the possibility of moving forward. To actually attempting to have something special with someone instead of spending the rest of his life mourning his loss. That had been the plan. Then Oliver had to say her name and Barry’s heart sped up. His mouth went dry and his hands clammed up. His brain told him that he could turn around and she would be waiting there only a few steps behind him, her hand held out towards him and a sweet smile spread across her lips. And he knew that as much as he wanted to take his mother’s advice and try to move on, he knew he couldn’t. At least not yet. And that wasn’t fair to Linda.

He had spent over an hour to find a way to tell her that wouldn’t end up embarrassing either party but by the time he was called down to eat, he had been unable to come up with anything leaving him in an even worse mood than before. Thank god for his parents for keeping the conversation going for if it had been left up to Barry, the group would have just sat there in silence. He had chimed in every now and then (usually after a swift kick to the shin from his mother) but for the most part, he had stared down at his plate and tried not to look as pathetic as he felt. Linda shook her head, giggiling softly.

“As delicious as that sounds, I think it’s best that I refrain. Maybe after my food has had some time to digest, but I honestly could not swallow another bite. Would it be alright if i were to take a small walk of your grounds? When we were coming in, I remember catching a glimpse of a garden as we rode up and I would love to get a closer look.”

“But of course! In fact, Barry can give you a tour. Isn’t that right son?” Barry contemplated delcining his father’s offer and heading back to his room to wallow once more, but another sharp kick to the knee from his mother had him changing his tune.

“It would be my honor to escort her.” He said rising to his feet and making his way around the table and offering her his hand just as he had been taught. Her hand easily fit inside his and he helped her to her feet.  “We can head over right now if you like.” The thousand watt smile she gave him in response had Barry’s heart sinking into his stomach and the hopeful look on both of his parents faces as they walked out of the banquet hall had him wishing he had never come down the stairs in the first place.

The two walked out of the castle doors in silence, Barry having dropped her hand and instead placing it in the crook of his arm. “My grandmother,” He stated. “with help from some of her ladies in waiting, started the garden when she was still pregnat with my father. She wanted a place that he could run around in but was still safe as well as a place for her to watch him. Before she got her hands on it, it was all just tall shrubs that got trimmed every once and a while to keep them orderly. Now it’s more maze and garden and one of the castle’s best features. It’s where we hold parties for court, where we entertain visitors, and in the spring, we bring over the orphans from the orphanage for a day and do a sacegar hunt with them.”

“That’s very sweet of you.” Linda remarked, plucking a white rose from one of the flower walls and twirling the stem in her hand. “I can not think of many who would do such as thing.”

“My parents have always been very scrict on the fact that the duty of those in power is to their people and if they’re not going to serve their people, then they do not deserve their power.”

“Your parents are very wise.”

“Don’t let them hear you say that. It’ll make their egos bigger than they already are.” Linda laughed and Barry noted that it was a nice sound.  “Miss Park, do you beleive that it would be too forward of me to pay you a compliment?”

“No, I do not and please, Barry, call me Linda or Lin. I do beleive that we have more than reached the stage of calling each other by our first names, don’t you?” Barry grinned, nodding in agreement.

“I do belevive you are right. And I just wanted to say that you look quite stunning in my country’s colors. Red suits you very well.”

“Thank you, Barry. I had it made special for the occasion. I had hoped it would make a good impression.”

“I can assure you that it has done that and more.” Linda’s cheeks redden slightly and Barry watched as she walked forward towards one of the fountains, stopping to sit on its edge. Barry sat next to her and couldn’t help thinking about how picturesque the two of them must look: the two of them, alone, wearing complimenting colors and surrounded by roses, the sun setting in the background and casting a pretty glow on the garden as well as their skin. He half expected his parents to jump out and hand him a ring to propose. “How are you liking the Northern Isles so far? I know you haven’t been here long or seen much but I do hope honestly hope that you enjoy your stay.”

“If the rest of my time here is anything like today, I will be quite loath to ever leave.” Even though Linda’s tine suggested she was joking, Barry knew her words held a deeper meaning. They both understood what their meeting was supossed to result in and as much as they would like to pretend that this was just a normal meeting, he couldn’t let go of the reminder that it was not.

“What’s her name?” Barry froze, the unexpected question startling him.

“I-I do not know what you mean.”

“Barry, I’m a princess. My schooling is as good as yours and I would appreciate it if you would not insult my intelligence. I know that your crown is currently at stake and if i were in your postion, I would be doing everything within my power to ensure that I kept it.  And yet, you have nothing been distracted since I arrived. You barely spoke at dinner, Your mind has been elsewhere during our entire walk and when I brought her up just now, you turned almost as red as the rose at your feet.”

“It was not in my intentions to offend you my lady,” Barry said, hanging his head in shame. “And please be sure that it in no way reflects on my parents or on the people of the Northern Isles.”

“I am not offended by it, but I would appreciate it if you would refrain from lying to me. I can forgive most things, but a continuous liar is not one of them.”

“I give you my word.”

“So, how long have you known this girl?” Linda asked and Barry turned to look at her, unsure of how to answer that. “Do not be afraid to speak truthfully. I have to tell you that i’m guinely curious. I am not navieve to how i look nor to the power that I hold so I’m very interested in just who this girl is that has you willingly toying with the idea of losing your crown.”

“We’ve known each other less than a fortnight. We met while my first knight and I were away.”

“I am guessing she’s a commener?”

“Your guess would be right.”

“What’s her name?” She asked again. Barry started to answer her, but before the first syllable of her name could slip through his lips, he stopped himself. There was something about the thought of saying her name out loud that had his stomach turning.

“It doens’t matter. Telling you her name won’t change our circumstance. However, I feel that i must apologize. It is unfair to you to be thinking of someone else while I am in your company. I assure you that it is only happening because our encounter was so recent. In a few weeks I am sure-”

“Then in a few weeks we can talk about it.” She interrupted, rising to her feet, the rose that she had been holding left floating in the fountain. “Besides, it’s better this way. A solid friendship is necessary for any kind of alliace, be it platonic or otherwise and trying to force feelings that aren’t there is only going to end up with us resenting each other in the end.” Barry nodded, shocked at their conversation’s turn of events.

“So...future maybe, friends for now?”

“Future maybe, friends for now.” Linda repeated and for the first time since the whole thing began, Barry didn’t feel like their “arranged meeting” was such a bad thing. “Why don’t we head back? I do believe that I was promised a triple decker fudge cake and I am suddenly dying for a slice.”

“I can assure you that it will be well-worth the wait.” Barry held out his arm and her hand easily slipped in the bend as he led the two of them back towards the castle. As they walked, Barry somehow found himself feeling both lighter and heavier than he had in a long time and unsure of which girl he could blame for what.

 


	10. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry has a good day that quickly becomes bad.

“You and Linda seem to be getting pretty close-”

“Mother, did you really call me into your study to _gossip_?”

“It is only gossip if it turns out to be untrue. Besides, if you were honestly trying to keep it a secret, you both have been doing a horrendous job. Walks in the courtyard every afternoon, music lessons every night, and more often than not the both of you spend all day in the library doing god knows what-”

“We _read_ mother, which is what a library is for.” Barry interjected, picking up the cup of tea that had been set on the table in front of him. He had been in the middle of penning a letter to a duke from a kingdom nearby when on of his servants entered his room to say that his mother wanted to see him. He had been unsure what she had wanted when he started for her room only to instead be motioned towards her study.

While having to rule a country as well as dealing with all of the problems that came along with that, Barry’s parents had always made it clear that he was their number one priority and had done their best to keep their home and  work lives as separate as they possibly could. One of the agreed upon rules they had set was that their studies were to be used for business and for business only, so he was surprised when he entered to find her waiting with two cups of tea. As her intent became clearer, he had to refrain from rolling his eyes both out of respect and out of fear of what she might do to him if she saw.   “I didn’t think that you would be the type to listen to the castle rumors.”

“I didn’t think that you would be the type to keep something so important like this from your mother.”

“I am not keeping anything from you because there’s nothing to tell! Yes we take walks in the courtyard, yes we have music lessons, and yes we spend a good amount of time in the library, but there is nothing wrong with that. We’re allowed to be around each other without something going on. _We’re friends mother._ I enjoy being in her company.”

“More than you enjoyed being in Iris’?” Barry, shocked, dropped the tea cup in his hand only to hear it shatter on the carpet floor.

“You remember her name?”

“She is important to you, therefore, she is important to me. Of course, I remember her name.” Barry, smiled, touched. “Now, I do not mean to pry-”

“And yet here we are-”

“I only wanted to make sure that you were taking what I said about allowing yourself to move on to heart. I can see now that you are.”

“We are still only friends mother. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“You are aware that she had been staying with us for almost a month?”

“Surely it can’t have been that long already-”

“Ah, but it has.” Nora interrupted. “In fact, we have just received a letter from her own parents wondering if they should expect their daughter to be returning home soon.”

“I think that’s a question that only the princess can answer-”

“Or the prince who’s been courting her.” The queen firmly stated. Barry nodded in understanding. “I am not trying to rush you or pressure you or anything of that sort. That’s not what this meeting was about. I simply wanted to check base and see how you were holding up.” Barry rose to his feet, picking up the teacup he had dropped and placing it back on his mother’s desk.

“Thank you for your concern mother, and as our situation...develops, I’ll be sure to keep you in the know. Now if I may be excused, I have an appointment later and I would like to have my bath before I go to it.”

“Certainly. And do make sure to tell the princess I said hi.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You’re not very good at this.”

“Hey! I am a dignified guest and will not be treated as anything less. ”

“You’re still not very good at it.” That last remark earned Barry a hit on the arm as well as a glare without any real anger behind it.  Barry had been musically trained from a very young age and had been unsurprised to find that Linda had been playing both the flute and the violin for just as long. During one of their walks in the courtyard, the princess had revealed always wanting to learn piano but her brother had already claimed the instrument as his own so she had had to choose otherwise. Barry had offered to teach her as a joke and she eagerly latched on to the idea, pleading and begging until he had finally agreed.

“I just need a little more practice is all. Heed my words, young prince. This time a year from now, I’ll be even better than you.”

“You believe so?”

“I know so.” Linda responded, taking the bait with glee. “And then Bartholomew, it will be you who will require lessons from me.” Barry pulled a face.

“Bartholomew?” He repeated, rising from the piano bench. “You must be very serious to be using my full name.”

“Aye but I am.” Linda said, standing as well. “I do not believe that I have ever been so serious in my life.” Barry chuckled. “Why do you laugh at me?”

“Excuse me for laughing princess, for I do not laugh at you but at your topic. Our makeshift music lessons are an odd thing to be so serious about.”

“Well in that case, what would you have me be _so serious about_?”  Barry shrugged, unsure what to say. “Well," She continued. "What are  the things that you are serious about?” Barry shrugged again. 

“My title I suppose would be number one if we were making a list.” He started. “Then my people. Being a good and fair leader. The happiness of my parents-”

“And then the happiness of yourself?”

“Yes...yes I suppose. Maybe a few other things before that. Why?”

“It’s a bit far down your list don’t you think? Your own happiness?”

“I can not constantly be concerned with my own happiness. Not when there are hundreds of others depending on my decisions that I have to take into account.”

“That’s a very noble answer.”

“My training wouldn’t allow for anything less. What about you?” Barry asked. “Where would you place your happiness if you had to make a scale?”

“Well, I suppose that I’d place it around the same level as you have. The citizens and then my parents before myself. When I was younger, I used to say that I’d never get married because I’d be far too busy ruling a country to pay attention to a husband.  My father still teases me about it. It’s his favorite story to tell whenever there are guests over.” Barry grinned, trying to picture it in his head: A smaller, less controlled version of the girl in front of him with dreams of staying single forever.

“Sounds like you were quite the child.”

“I was.”

“Who grew up into quite the woman.” Linda blushed at the comment and attempted to brush it off.

“Your highness you stand to flatter me.”

“Flattery implies that what I  say is untrue. I have done nothing more than give you a well-worded observation.” Linda smiled softly.

“Excuse me for being so forward, but considering your current feelings for another girl, I do not believe it is in the best interest of our friendship for you to be giving me _‘well-worded observations’._ They can lead to dangerous territory that I do not think we are ready for.”

“...I think we are.” Linda, who had made her way back to the piano bench, froze in surprise.

“But the other girl-”

“There is no longer another girl.” Barry had spent the last week thinking about it, about how unfair it was to Linda that a part of him was still holding on to Iris. About how unfair it was to both his and Linda’s parents for her to be there if they weren’t actually trying for anything. And mostly about how unfair it was to himself. Him fantasizing about a future that he had no chance of having wasn’t helping anyone in the long run and was only going to end up bringing himself more heartache than anything else.

So the night before, he had spent over two hours composing a letter to Iris full of everything that he had been feeling. How he missed the smell of her hair, the sound of her laugh, the fire in her eyes that was always sitting just below the surface. How angry he was about the fact that he was unable to choose his own fate. All the things he wanted to do to her from things as simple as going on walks with her to things so dirty that even writing them down had him blushing and checking over his shoulder to make sure no one was there.

When his letter was done, he had folded it, placed it in an envelope, sealed it with wax and the official royal family seal, and when the wax had dried, he tossed it into the trashcan beside his bed before lighting a match and setting it on fire. He watched the letter burn and when there was nothing left but ashes, he threw them out the window and symbolically, threw Iris out of his life as well.

He had been shocked when his mother had her up that morning considering what he had already decided, but talking to her and Linda was only informing him that he had made the right choice.

“There is no longer another girl.” He repeated as he watched a myriad of emotions cross Linda’s face. “There hasn’t been for awhile.”

“Barry, I said that I was willing to wait until this other maiden was no longer holding your heart and I meant it. If you are saying all of this simply to please me-”

“Doing so would be an insult to your intelligence.” Barry crossed the room and fell to one knee in front of her. He took both of her hands off of her lap and held them in his own.  “And insulting you in any shape or form is something that I am loathed to do. You are witty, talent oozes from your pores, you are genuine and kind, and your beauty is comparable only to that of the stars in the heavens above. You will one day make a great queen, a beautiful wife...and a loving mother...and I would be honored if you would be willing to allow me the chance to see if you can be all of that with me by your side.”

“Oh Barry…”

“Princess Linda Jasmine Park, first of her name, second daughter of the Maslow Kingdom from the Far East, I, Prince Bartholomew Henry Allen, first of his name, singular heir to the Northern Isles throne, come before you on bended knee to ask for your hand in courtship.” Barry rose to his feet and bowed slightly, holding out his right hand for her to take, perfect posture and everything just like he had had drilled into his head for all his adolescent life. When he lifted his head to look at the girl in front of him, she was smiling and Barry could help but smile back.

“I, Princess Linda Jasmine Park,” She started. “First of her name, second daughter of the Maslow Kingdom from the Far East, do humbly accept your courtship proposal, and thus offer you my hand.” She delicately placed her left hand in his outstretched one and he gently pulled her to her feet, his free hand reaching for hers. He brought both of her hands to his face and kissed the back of them.

“Thank you for accepting my offer.”

“If I’m being honest, I’ve been waiting for you to offer it since my second day here.” She admitted, too embarrassed to meet his eyes. Barry couldn’t find the act anything less than adorable.  “I suppose that we should go and break the news to your parents now. And then of course I’m going to have to send a letter back home to my own. How long do you think I should stay here before I return home for a visit? We also have to take into account that my parents are going to want to meet you before long and my mother doesn’t like to travel so we’d have to go there-”

“Before we start planning trips to meet your parents,” Barry interrupted. “I want to give you something.”

“What is it?” Barry opened the lid on the piano bench and pulled out the blue box that he had hidden there earlier. He turned back around to Linda and popped open the lid.

Lying in the case was a simple pendant, a blood red ruby with gold on all sides and hanging off a gold chain. It had belonged to Barry’s grandmother on his father’s side, and she had left it to him in her will, hoping that he would give it to his own wife as a courting gift, just as his grandfather had done before. His father had had it taken out of the family vault shortly after Linda’s arrival and Barry had shoved it under his bed, not wanting to have to deal with the reality of what presenting it to someone would mean.

After burning the letter the night before, he had crouched down to his hiding place and retrieved it before making the walk down the hall to the music room and hiding it in the piano bench. He had done it all in a daze, unsure of it was really what he wanted.

But now, watching Linda’s face light up as she looked over the gift, let him know he had.

“Barry, it’s beautiful.”

“So you accept it then?”

“I do not know if I can. I am sure that its cost was too much-”

“You have my word that it did not cost me a thing. Please. I would not be offering it to you if I did not want you to have it.” Linda looked over the piece again, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Well it is already here...and it doesn’t seem like something that would suit you...” She joked, her resolve crumbling. Barry nodded.

“I can assure you that if you do not take it, it will do nothing more than gather dust in the back of my closet and a gem as bewitching as this deserves to be worn by a woman just as striking, if not more so.” Linda rolled her eyes, but her smile said the compliment was received well all the same.

“You have quite the way with words, your highness. If being a king doesn’t work out, I highly suggest looking into becoming a poet.”

“Only if you agree to be my muse.”

“Help me put it on?” Without waiting for a response, Linda turned and walked over to the floor-length mirror that had been installed upon the instance of Barry’s music teacher who had wanted him to be able to check his breathing during his singing lessons. At the time, Barry had been very against the idea of watching himself sing but had eventually warmed up to the idea after he heard himself getting better. Even now, though rare, when he was practicing for an event that would require him to sing, he always made sure to start off by checking in with his breathing, grateful for both the mirror and the at the time, hated training.

Barry came to a stop behind her and Linda bent her neck slightly and dutifully held up her hair out of the way. Barry carefully removed the necklace from the box and stepped forward until he was close enough that with every breath he was breathing in the vanilla oils that she had used to wash her hair. Linda gasped in surprise when the cold metal made contact with the bare skin of her throat and Barry muttered an apology, allowing his hands to rest at the base of her neck a few extra seconds after he had clasped it. He looked up and took in her reflection, the girl in question still staring down at the floor. “It looks good on you.” He muttered without a note of flattery, meaning it with every fiber of his being.  Linda’s chosen dress of the day was a plain black ensemble which allowed for the ruby to stand out and shine for the beautiful accessory that it was. She had left her long hair straight, the end of it curling just slightly and her face was bare of makeup, the natural beauty of her soft features appearing even softer than normal due to the sunlight that was streaming through a nearby window. Linda, unaware of Barry’s staring, shook her head.

“I’m wearing black. Black looks good with anything.” She dropped her hair over her right shoulder and lifted her eyes, meeting Barry’s in the reflection of the glass for the first time. The two royals stared at each other in silence, neither of them wanting to be the one to break it. Feeling brave, Barry stepped forward until he was flush against her back, not even leaving room for a feather to come between them. When Linda made no move to stop him, he continued his movements by wrapping his arms around her waist,  Linda not hesitating to cover them with her own and fully lean back into the embrace.

“We make quite the pair.” She said and Barry couldn’t help but hum in agreement. They stood there in front of the mirror for a while, neither interested in continuing the music lesson for the time being but neither quite sure of what their next step should be.

“Barry?”

“Yes?”

“I-” A piercing scream had the two of them jumping apart in bewilderment, both of them frantically searching for the source of the sound. It was all quiet  for a while and Barry was about to think they had both imagined it, when a second scream echoed through the castle that hold both him and Linda rushing for the door.

“It sounded like it came from the throne room.” Barry said leading them down the corridor. “If we take the back staircase it’ll be faster.

“What do you think’s going on?”

“I couldn’t say. This is the time of day when my parents listen to the complaints of the commoners. Every now and then a member of the guard will drag in a traitor or murderer or someone like that but for the most part, the complaints are pretty tame. I don't even think I've ever heard anyone scream in there before.”  Linda was posed to ask a question when the reached the bottom of the stairs and Barry lifted the end of a tapestry to reveal a dimly lit tunnel. “Rule number one of Castle Allen, if there’s a will, there's a hidden tunnel.” He said throwing her a wink before leading them down it.

At the end of the  hallway, they were met with a door and Barry pushed it open, the two of them coming out behind another tapestry, the sound of a struggle only a few feet away. They walked out from behind the cloth to find that they were in the back of the throne room, both of Barry’s parents seated in their chairs and wearing matching expressions of alarm while in front of them, were two kneeling figures with burlap sacks over their heads and two men holding each of them down. A fifth man stood in front of them, clearly in the middle of a long winded rant. Barry’s father spotted them and waved them forward.

Both the king and queen had been very forward about including Barry in their politics since he was a child. Him sitting in on the grievances of the people was nothing new and more than once, they had asked the young prince’s opinion on problems, preparing him for the day when he would take over and it would become part of his day to day work.

“Father. Mother.” Barry said bowing to each of them while Linda curtsied a few steps behind. “We heard screaming and came to make sure everything was alright.”

“Hello son. This...gentleman says he has caught thieves who were in the possession of royal jewelry.”

“Your humble servant, Hartley Rathaway at your service.” Barry turned to find the man who had spoken in a deep and over the top bow. “When I came across them, I knew without a shadow of a doubt that I had to turn them in, regardless of what the trek meant to me or my friends.” Hartley stood straight once more and Barry got a good luck at him for the first time.

He looked around the young prince’s age with dark brown hair and thick glasses that took up a good portion of his face. He wore a green cape over black clothing and Barry noticed that the rest of his companions were dressed identically. Hartley’s smile was so wide that it showed all of his teeth and instead of being comforting, something about it was making Barry’s stomach turn, the only thing stopping him from taking a step back being his muscle memory of standing tall even in the face of danger.

“Not that I mean to question your honesty Mr. Rathaway,” Nora began. “But how do you know they stole anything to begin with?”

“I overheard them bragging about how much they would get for selling a royal heirloom.”

“That is a dirty lie! We were discussing nothing of the sort!” Both Barry and Linda jumped in shock as one of the “thieves” spoke up, the voice surprisingly female. The king frowned at the interruption and after sharing a look with his wife, spoke up.

“Mr. Rathaway, would you please remove the bags from on their heads?”

“I do not know if that is the best-”

“I may have posed my last statement as a question out of politeness,  but I can assure you that an actual question it was not.   _Remove_ the bags.” Hartley’s smile slowly fell from his face and after letting out a sigh, turned and motioned for his companions to do so. Barry’s blood ran cold when they did.

Only a few feet away from him,  blindfolded, bound, kneeling and looking a little worse for the wear, was Iris. Her hair was stringy, her clothes caked in mud and she looked like she had lost some weight since he had last seen her, but there was no denying that it was Iris and the only reason he hadn’t run forward to embrace her was because he couldn’t seem to remember how to get his legs to work. He wasn’t even surprised when the other sack was pulled off of the woman who had spoken to reveal Felicity, her appearance matching Iris, and her eyes also blocked off by a blindfold as well.

“Please, your highness.” Felicity continued, the panic in her voice coming through even as she tried to keep it out. “We don’t even leave here in The Northern Isles. We came over from Hallsbay in the search of a friend and we tried to return home but due to all of the rain last week, the river overflowed and the bridge collapsed. We’ve spent the past couple of days wandering in the woods trying to figure out what to do when these five men came up to us and tried to rob us.”

“That is not-”

“When they realized that we didn't have anything worth taking, they threatened to kill us. It was only when they saw my friend's necklace that they said they were taking us to the palace to stand trial."

"That’s going a bit far-"

" _And_ when my friend refused to give it to him, he hit her, had his assistants bound us both, tossed us on their horses and rode until we were here."

"Is that true, Mr. Rathaway?"

"She is making it sound worse than it is!"

"Because if that is in fact true Mr. Rathaway," Nora Allen said, her voice calm and not betraying any of the anger that was clearly simmering there. "And you purposely assaulted these two women without probable cause, I can assure you that by this time tomorrow, you will cease to have hands to assault with."

"While I will admit, we might not have come across them on the most innocent of terms, they genuinely did steal royal jewels." Hartley said producing a small bag from his cloak. He threw it to Barry, who caught it and slowly pulled the drawstrings to open it even though he already knew what would be inside.

Sure enough, when he turned the bag over, out fell a man's gold ring. With a ruby stone on a gold chain. The exact one he had given to Iris before he left. Hartley took his shocked silence as confirmation. "You see? It is one of your pieces that these two have clearly stolen and whose to say that they don't have more stashed away in the woods somewhere?"

"Well son?" Henry asked. "Is it one of ours?" Barry glanced up at the Felicity who was still struggling against her captors and Iris who while clearly breathing, had yet to stir in the slightest.

"No." He said firmly. "It is not."

"But-"

"It is a beautifully crafted replica, so it is completely understandable why Mr. Rathbone would think that this ring was stolen from the castle. However, that is all that it is: A beautiful, well done and well-constructed fake."

"But it looks _just_ like the one that former King Jonathan, may he rest in peace, used to wear-"

"And joke imitations of it can be bought all over the kingdom. All of the royal jewelry have our insignia imprinted on them somewhere and this one does not. Therefore, it can not be one of ours."

"But it is!"

"Are you questioning the authority of the royal crown prince and your future king?" Henry asked, rising to his feet. "Because lying on a fellow peer is one thing, but lying on a _prince_ -"

"Father, it is fine." Barry interrupted. "I am sure he didn't mean anything by it."

"Nevertheless," Henry said as Nora ushered him back down into his throne. "We must deal with the fact of your punishment. A fine-"

"A fine?"

"A _fine_ for causing harm to two young women and for wasting our time. You are fortunate that that is all you are getting."

"Yes, my king." Hartley begrudgingly stated, bowing once more only this time, all of the smugness was out of the gesture. "Thank you for your generosity."

"Now, as for the two young ladies-"

"If I may?" Linda said speaking up for the first time. "I do admit that I know not the distance between here and this Hallsbay that the two of them call home, but we can not allow for them to return to sleeping on the forest floor." Nora sat up a little straighter in her seat, clearly interested in where the discussion was going.

"What would you suggest Linda?"

"Well, while I may not have an exact need for them, I wouldn't object to having a few ladies in waiting. Do not get me wrong for I do enjoy the prince's company immensely, but some female companionship would be very appreciated. At least until the river goes down and they can return home." Barry, unable to believe that this was happening, rapidly racked his brain trying to find a good enough reason for why the plan wouldn't work. He was unable to come up with any in time.

"I think that's a splendid idea!" Nora proclaimed, Henry nodding in agreement beside her. "That is of course as long as, as long as...um...oh dear. I am so sorry young lady but in all this time that we've been talking, I don't believe that I ever got your name."

"It's Felicity, ma'am. Felicity Smoak."

"Well Miss Felicity, how would you feel about that? We, of course won't force you or your friend to accept the positions or for either of you to stay."

"That would be lovely your highness. I speak for both of us when I say thank you a thousand times."

"Perfect! Guards! Please lead Mr. Rathaway and his companions up to the office so Jeffery can deal with their fine. Linda, take Felicity down to the kitchen so she can get something to eat, the poor thing looks like she hasn't had a good meal in days. Son, take her friend up to one of the rooms by Linda's. I'll have a servant send for the doctor to look her over as well as to send up some more suitable clothes for our two guests." Everyone rushed into action and after a quick shove from Linda, Barry did as well. Barry walked over to where two of Hartley's cronies were still holding Iris up, both who sidestepped when he was close enough to catch the still blindfold girl. He picked her up with ease, and quickly made his way out of the throne room, not wanting to be in sight when Felicity's blindfold was removed.

He made his way up the stairs and down the hall towards Linda's room coming to a stop at the door right beside it which had thankfully been left open. He moved across the room and gently laid her down on the bed, finally removing the blindfold from her eyes.

Every feeling that he thought he no longer had, every fantasy that he didn't want to think about, every stressed and over analyzed moment of the last month all came soaring back to him. He couldn't resist clearing the hair away from her face and he gasped in surprise when she let out a sigh of contentment. A few seconds later, she scrunched up her nose and Barry could see that she was trying to open her eyes. Barry, being the mature adult that he was, tried to make a run for it but tripped up on the carpet and ended up falling flat on his face, barely getting two inches away. 

"Wha, what's going on?" Iris asked from behind him. Barry hoped beyond hope that she somehow wouldn't see him. "You. Boy." She saw him. "Did you not hear me? The last thing I remember was being in the woods with Felicity and then we were surrounded by these men in green and one of them tried to take my necklace...I'm sorry, is there a particular reason for why you have yet to get off the floor?" Barry, realizing he had no choice but to do as she asked, sighed and slowly rose to his feet and turned around. Iris gasped.

"Henry? What are you doing here?" Iris moved to stand, but she was too weak and her legs gave out beneath her. Barry barely stopped her from hitting the ground. "My head is spinning..."

"You should probably lie down. You've had a very long day." Iris nodded and he helped her back onto the bed. "The doctor should be here shortly. You can rest easy. You're in good hands."

"I am now that you're here." She said, reaching up to run a hand down his face. "Is it too forward if I say I missed you?”

“Only if it’s too forward for me to say the same.” Barry admitted unable to keep himself from pulling her hand away from her face to lay a kiss in the center of her palm. Iris giggled at the gesture and threaded their fingers together. 

“I tried to get over you." She admitted, the two of them openly staring at each other, neither wanting to be the first to break the eye contact. "I even stopped wearing the ring you gave me to make it easier.”

“Did it?”

“No, in fact, I think it made it worse. I would be sitting in my living room with a boy who had come to court me, and all I would be able to think about was the fact that only one floor up, sitting in a box and waiting for me  was you.”

“...Lots of boys have come to call on you since my departure?” Iris grinned.

“Why Henry if mine ears do not deceive me, I do detect a hint of jealousy coming through your words.”

“I was merely inquiring, nothing more nothing less.” He stated firmly,  the words ringing false even in his own ears. “You are a beautiful young woman at the prime age for marriage. It would be surprising if you didn’t have men continuously asking for your hand.”

“A few came but never the one I wanted.” Iris said, leaving no more for guessing about who the one was. Barry's heart skipped a beat. “In fact, I needed a break from all of it, so when Felicity suggested that we take a trip to the Northern Isles, I couldn’t say yes fast enough. And now that we can’t even get home-”

“Do not worry about that right now. Right now, what you need most is to _rest_.” Iris nodded in agreement and started to lie down when her back went ramrod straight, her hands frantically searching her person.

“The ring." She gasped out. "It’s gone. I was wearing it in the woods-and then..the men came and...Henry, they took it, I didn’t lose it, I swear-”

“I know you didn’t-”

“What if they still have Felicity? We have to go find them, Henry we have to go now-”

“Iris, breathe. Please. You’re getting very worked up and if you continue on in this matter, I’m afraid you’ll fall faint. Everything’s alright and you are going to be fine.”

“But how can you be so sure?” She asked so brokenly that Barry could practically feel his heart break in two. The young male hung his head, knowing that he had no choice but to come clean. Barry reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace, holding it in the middle of his hand. Iris let out a squeal of joy at seeing it but when she tried to reach for it, Barry swiftly pulled it away. "Henry? What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I-"

"Iris? Are you awake? I know it might be a bit too soon for it considering how hard you were hit, but still- _Henry_?" The blonde said, stopping in her tracks at the door's entrance. Barry immediately rushed over and pushed her into the room before quickly shutting the door behind her. "Henry, what are you doing here? Do you work here in the palace?"

" _Palace_?” Iris questioned, perking up. “We're in a palace? Are we in the Castle of the Northern Isles?"

"Yes you are." Barry remarked. "And I do in fact work here, however not in the sense that you're thinking." Felicity scrunched up her face in confusion before she eyes narrowed at him and her lips fell into a flat line.

"Henry," The blonde started slowly. "What do you do here in the castle?"

"...I help with running the government of The Northern Isles."

"Like an advisor of sorts?" Iris asked. Barry shook his head.

"Close, but I’m a bit more important than an advisor. At least I will be in a few years…”

"Oh. My. God." Felicity interrupted, each word that left her mouth punctuated with her taking a step closer. Barry, once more, had to force himself not to step back. "I thought your voice sounded familiar, but most of me couldn’t place it and the other part of me didn’t want to believe it. The insignia is on the ring isn't it? _Isn't it_?"

"It is." The brunet admitted. "It's hidden in the ruby. It can only be seen by holding it up to the light. The only ones who know about it are me, my grandfather and the ring maker who as far as we know took the secret with him to his grave.”

“What are you two talking about?” Both Felicity and Barry turned to see that Iris had gotten out of her bed. They both moved to help her but she raised her hand, telling them not to come any closer. “I do not like to repeat myself and I will not do it again: _What. Are. You. Two. Talking. About_?” Felicity scoffed before crossing the room to sit in the chair by the desk.

“You told the lies, you tell the truth.” She sneered, earning a gasp from Iris who turned to look at Barry in disbelief. 

“ _Lies_ ?” Iris repeated, her voice breaking. “ _More lies?_ Henry-”

“Iris...," Barry interrupted, not wanting to hear the end of her sentence. "I’m sorry. I had no choice.” The prince watched as the girl in front of him shook her head, clearly not buying it.

“Is Henry even your real name?”

“It is!” Barry assured her. “It is. Of everything I've said, the one thing that I have never been dishonest about was my name. In fact...do you remember our conversation from the first time we met?” 

“Yes I remember. Why does it matter?”

“Do you remember what I said my name was? When I just blurted it out?” Iris rolled her eyes. 

“How could I forget? Bartholomew isn’t exactly an easy name to forget.”

“Who else can you think of that has been ‘ _burdened_ ’ with such a name?”

“Well there’s only one person but I don’t see...but...no...no that’s not possible...I mean-you can’t, you can’t be-cause that would mean...you’re not... _who are you?”_

“My name is Prince Bartholomew Henry Allen, only child of King Henry and Queen Nora Allen, first of my name, and singular heir to The Northern Isles throne.”

“ _Prince Bartholomew_?”

“I prefer to go by Barry.”


	11. Political Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worlds collide in the castle of the Northern Isles

“But how on earth is this possible?”

“Well when a daddy king and a mommy queen love each other very much, they decide to have a baby and-”

“Is now really the time to be making jokes?” Barry winced at the sharp tone that Iris voice had taken and he moved to step towards her but was cut off by Felicity stepping in between them.

“I was merely trying to reduce the tension in the room-”

“There wouldn’t be tension for you to reduce if you hadn’t lied and caused it in the first place! No more “sorry”s, no more half-truths, and no more lies.” Barry looked around the blonde towards the girl behind her, only to see that she was not looking at him anymore, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes turned on the floor. He contemplated trying to get to her again but stopped when he saw her reach up to wipe away a few tears on her cheek. He had hurt her, again, something he couldn’t seem to stop doing. He had honestly hoped that he’d never ran into her again, that she’d get married and be happy and forget all about the stupid boy who made her cry in her youth.

He stared at her for a few more seconds before hanging his head in shame and nodding. He quickly rattled off the whole story: how he was scheduled to inherit the kingdom on his 30th nameday and how he had to be married before then, how his parents had arranged for a princess to come visit in hopes that they would be a match, and how Cisco had had the idea to go one last time to Hallsbay as a sendoff to them taking their last steps away from being children and their first steps towards Barry becoming king.

Once he had nothing left to say, he lifted his head to see that Felicity had joined Iris at her side and both women were staring at him in shock.

“So,” The blonde started. “You’re the Prince of the Northern Isles.”

“Yes.”

“And you are to become king.”

“Yes-”

“And that girl who was downstairs, LeeLee-”

“ _Linda_ -”

“Is she the princess? The girl your parents want you to marry?”

“Yes.”

“And have you? Married her?”

“It has only been about a month since I left Hallsbay-”

“ _That is not what I asked._ Have. You. Married. Her?”

“If they had married, we would have heard about it Felicity.” Iris answered, her gaze purposely trained on her friend. “Besides, a royal wedding would take much longer than a month to plan.”

“But Iris-”

“We can talk about it later. Now if it’s alright with Hen- _his royal highness_ ,” Even though Iris had turned in his direction, Barry could tell that she wasn’t really looking at him, but just off his shoulder. “I would like for us to leave as soon as possible.” Barry winced.

“About that-”

“You are up!” All three of the room’s occupants turned to stare at the door to find that Linda had arrived with both the King and Queen only a few steps behind her. Felicity and Iris quickly began curtsying only to have Linda shake her head. “Do not bother so much with that. I am simply glad that you are both awake and functioning, especially you.” She added walking towards Iris until she could reach out and take her hand in both of her own. “It seems the royal doctor is away visiting family and will not be returning until later this evening, though now that you are awake and standing on your own feet, I feel that there is much less reason to worry.”

“Thank you, your highness but I do not think a visit from a doctor is necessary. Felicity and I will just be heading home-”

“You will do no such thing.” Henry Allen said stepping forward. “The river is still flooded and the bridge is nowhere near ready to be repaired. You will both stay here until we deem it acceptable for your travel home. Felicity already agreed to it.” Iris turned to stare at her friend who shrugged her shoulders.

“You were still unconscious at the time and it was before I knew about...you not needing a doctor. Trust me, Iris, if I had known at the time, I _never_ would have accepted the offer.”

“Please, you simply must stay.” Linda pleaded. “I am desperate for female companionship and there is no safer place in all of Northern Isles than the castle.”

“We would be of no use if we were to stay here-”

“As Linda’s ladies in waiting you would be of great use to her.” Linda interjected to which the princess nodded firmly. “You will be handsomely compensated for your job and have your own room as well as horses and lessons if necessary. You will attend all formal activities with the princess as well as having access to hot baths and our extensive library of books.”

“I do not know-”  

“A week then.” Nora offered, upon seeing the hesitation in the girl’s eyes. “You both will stay for a week and if your feelings do not change then you will be allowed to leave and no one will try to stop you.”

“Please?” Linda asked after a moment of silence. “I would not need you to dress me or fetch my food or anything like that. I mostly miss talking with girls my own age. I have two sisters, one a year above me and one a year below and being away from them has been much harder than I thought it would be. I miss the feeling and while I do understand that nothing can replace their presence, I would adore the chance to create that kind of environment again. _Please_. Stay.” Barry watched as the blonde shook her head, opening her mouth to say something, but was halted by Iris’ hand on her arm.

“We will stay until the bridge is repaired. As kind and as generous as your offer to stay is, Hallsbay is our home and I speak for the both of us when I say that we would like to return home as soon as we can.” Linda nodded, barely able to refrain herself from jumping up and down in excitement.

“Of course, of course! I understand completely. Excuse me if I am being overbearing-my mother chastises me for it _constantly_ \- but I am just so thrilled that you are both going to stay. I am sure the three of us will be fast friends.”

“Yes, your highness.”

“No, no, there will be none of that.” Linda demanded causing Felicity to blush a bright pink and nod furiously before moving to curtsy. “There will be none of that either! You wouldn’t speak so formally to one another and you shall not do so when you address me.”

“Linda, dear, our guests have had a very trying day and I’m sure they would both appreciate some rest.” Both Felicity and Iris nodded at the Queen’s suggestion and the young royal hummed her agreement.

“Of course! You both look barely able to stand on your own feet. You two stay here and I’ll come rouse you again when it is time for dinner. You both look about my measurements and I have more than enough garments to loan you both for the meal, and _do not even try to stop me!_ ” She added when Felicity moved to object. “I have borrowed the dress of a friend more times than I can count and as far as I am concerned, this situation is the exact same.”

“Come, Linda.” The King said offering the princess his arm. “Let’s go inform the cook that we will be having two guests of honor at the table tonight.”

“I think that is a splendid idea.” She placed her hand in the crook of his elbow and the two of them waved goodbye before exiting the room, already in deep conversation about the possible dessert choices, the queen smiling fondly after them before turning back to face the three still in the room.

“I know this may all seem like it is happening very fast and like we have trapped you here, but believe me when I say that we are truly only thinking of your safety.”

“We understand, your grace.” Felicity quickly assured her, looking torn between wanting to curtsy again but unsure if Linda’s rules applied to the woman in front of her as well. “And while our actions may not always show it, we do appreciate what you and your husband have done for us. We can never repay you.”

“No repayment needed. As long as you are within our gates, you are considered my people and the knowledge that my people are being taken care of is repayment enough. Get some rest, both of you. Especially you, my dear.” She said striding over to Iris and smoothing back some of her hair away from her face. “I’ll be sure to have one of the maids bring you up some of the cook’s lintel soup. It’ll have you feeling better in no time.”

“Thank you ma’am.”

“You’re very welcome...um...er…”

“Iris, your grace. Iris West.” Barry watched the realization of just who it was that she was talking to cross his mother’s face and for a second he panicked, unsure of what she would do, only to watch her smile genuinely at the girl in front of her.

“Iris. That’s a beautiful name. Get some rest, sweetheart.”

“Yes, your grace.” Nora sent one more smile her way before turning to look at her son.

“Come along, Barry. Let’s not keep our guests any longer.” Barry swallowed and nodded, not daring to even try and get out of what he already knew was coming. He bowed and exited the room, waiting for his mother to exit before shutting it behind them, his mother grabbing his arm and dragging him towards her office as soon as it was closed.

Even with her heels and multiple layered dress, Barry still had some trouble keeping up with the queen’s pace, a solid indicator of just how unsettled she was. Barry had to physically bite his own tongue to refrain from trying to explain himself knowing that him saying anything before they reached their destination would do nothing but upset her even more.

Once in the safety of the queen’s study, his mother dropped his arm in favor of pacing back and forth from one side of the room to the other.

“Mother, I-”

“That is the girl you Hallsbay, isn’t it?” Nora said interrupting him. “The one you met while you were away?”

“There is no way I could have known that this would happen-”

“Bartholomew Allen that is not what the question that I asked you and you know it.”

“Yes, she is the same girl.”

“And you did in fact give her your grandfather’s ring? She did not take it from you without you knowing?”

“No! I personally gave it to her before my return home fore I wanted to leave her with something to remember me by. I swear that did not think I would ever see her again, and certainty not so soon after our goodbye.” Nora grimaced, stopping her passing and choosing instead to sit down behind her desk, her arms folded on the top of it and her eyes trained on the freshly polished wood. Barry took the seat across from her.

“What did you tell her when you were leaving?” She finally asked, looking up to meet his eyes.

“As close to the truth that I could: my parents had picked out a girl that they wanted me to marry and that I was to meet her as soon as I returned home.”

“And she didn’t figure out who you were during your time with her?”

“No. After I took her upstairs and she woke, I had to explain everything to both her and Felicity. Mother, what are we going to do?”

“I am as lost as you.”

“Are you going to throw them out-”

“Absolutely not!” His mother snapped, glaring harshly at him for even asking such a thing and Barry Immediately flushed with shame for it. “It matters not your personal relationship or your past with Iris. We gave them our word that they could stay and we are nothing if we refuse to stick to the things we say. A verbal agreement is still an agreement and they will be allowed to stay as long as they like.”

“Yes, mother. I apologize for even proposing such a thing.” Nora nodded her acceptance before reaching into her desk and pulling out a quill and paper. “But are we just meant to sit back in silence and wait for something to happen?”

“Well, that depends. Does Linda know about your feelings towards Miss West?”

“Past feelings and not truly, no. She is aware that i had very strong feelings for a girl before her but I never gave her a name nor the place in which she is from.”

“Good. Keep it that way.”

“You want me to lie to her?”

“It is not lying!” His mother insisted. “It is simply doing your absolute best to avoid what could turn into a vicious situation. We will handle this as if it were any other political situation. Do not start a problem where there is none to be had. Iris, on the other hand-”

“Will not cause any problems.” The young prince quickly assured her. “She is very upset about this whole thing and upon my telling her the truth, she could barely stand to look me in the eye. She is not the attention seeking type and even though I have only known her for a short time, I swear by my own crown that it is not in her nature to stir up problems. If I explain to her that Linda knows not of who she is- _was_ -to me, I am certain that both she and Felicity will keep it to themselves.” Nora fixed him with a stare before sighing in defeat, clearly not having a better idea. She dipped her quill in the cup of ink that she always kept on her desk and waved her son off, dismissing him from the room.

“At least this is all happening now and not after you had began to court princess Linda. Can you imagine the mess that that would have caused?” She asked, giggling at the absurdity of the situation, clearly expecting her son to join in on her amusement. When she didn’t hear her son chuckles interlace with her own, she froze, her whole body tensing up.

“Bartholomew. Henry. Allen. What did you-”

“You did it! You did it! I knew you could do it! I knew it!” Both Barry and Nora jumped at the sound of the door being thrown open to see Henry in the doorway, a giant grin on his face. He bounded into the room and crushed his son against his chest in a fierce hug, laughing the whole time.

“I told you Nora, that she was the one! What did I say? You wanted to go with that other girl from three kingdoms over since she was closer, but i said that _Linda_ would be the one even if it meant that we had to go the extra mile. She’s _perfect_ . He’s happy, she’s beautiful, and I can already tell that the two of you are going to even each other out _so_ well. I can see it now, Nora: Bartholomew and Linda Allen, _King_ and _Queen_ of the Northern Isles!” Henry let out another cry of joy before walking over to his wife and kissing her deeply, pulling back when she didn’t return it as he had expected. It was only then that he honestly took the time to look at the expression of shock on his wife’s face and one of despair on his son’s.

“What? What I miss?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot shorter than what I usually post and I'm super shitty about updating but I am thinking about this story, I haven't abandoned it, and I do plan on seeing it to completion!


	12. Realizations, Confessions & Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lies get formed, Barry says something he shouldn't and Linda starts building a future

“So where are they now?”

“I don’t know! We left them in their room but who is to say that they are still there? They could be anywhere on the grounds by now and if they reach Oliver and Diggle before we do-”

“Understood.” Cisco said as he and Barry exited the castle and headed down towards the stables. Cisco had been summoned to the queen’s study so that he could be filled in as well as be yelled at along with Barry.  The queen had quickly filled her husband in, and he had been reluctant to believe it, firmly expressing his disbelief in their tale until Cisco had been brought in and gravely confirmed everything that had been said.

_“Barry, how could you be so foolish?”_

_“You act as if I intended all  of this to happen! I didn’t cause the flood! I didn’t ask Linda to make them stay!”_

_“You have responsibility as a prince-”_

_“I am well aware of my responsibilities as a prince and I have been since I was a child!”_

_“Is she with child?”_

_“What?”_

_“Bartholomew answer the question!”_

_“I am not sure!”_

_“How are you not sure? She either is or she is not! This is not a hard question, Barry!”_

_“That is not what I meant! After we left Hallsbay, she had a few suitors come calling for her so there is a possibility that she is-”_

_“Bartholomew we warned you against this-”_

_“Our relationship never got that far. I did not want to risk doing anything with her that could end up besmirching her name or her honor. She is too good of a person to have her whole future ruined because I made a mistake.”_

_“You are never allowed to set foot in that miserable little town ever again, do you hear me?”_

_“Believe me, father, I have had enough of Hallsbay to last my whole life.”_

It was during their scolding, that Barry remembered Oliver and Diggle and quickly made an excuse for himself and his knight to leave. “You said the last place you saw them was with the horses?”

“They had just come in from a ride when I was heading to your mother’s study. They should still be there.”

“With the grace of god, let’s hope that they are.” The two picked up their speed, now actively running and when the stables came into sight they were happy to see both men calmly grooming their horses, their conversation too quiet to be heard.

“Oliver! Diggle!” Barry yelled when they were closer and both men snapped at attention.

“Your highness, I assure you we don’t know anyone by those names.” Oliver said through clenched teeth, the anger on his face palpable. “You must have us confused with someone else.”

“You can be upset with us later, Oliver. We do not have time for it now.” At Cisco’s statement, Diggle’s frustration melted and his face turned to one of concern as he looked back and forth between the two men. Barry quickly ushered the four of them further back into the stable, shutting the door behind them.

“What is the matter? Is it the princess? Is she alright?” The taller man hissed earning a shake of the head from both boys as they caught their breath. “No, it’s not about the princess or no she is not alright?”

“The princess is fine.” Barry wheezed. “She is safe and accounted for.”

“Then what-”

“It’s Felicity and Iris. They’re here.”

“ _What_?” Both men yelled in surprise, Cisco quickly shushing them.

“Are you sure it is them? Absolutely sure?”

“Spoke to them myself.” Barry answered. “They were traveling to see a friend when the river flooded and the bridge joining Hallsbay to The Northern Isles collapsed. They were accused of stealing royal jewels and were brought to stand trial before my parents where they were proven innocent and Linda convinced my parents to make them her ladies-in-waiting, at least until the bridge is repaired.”

“They also know everything.” Cisco added. “Barry’s lies, the fact that he’s the prince, all of it.”

“Except for you two.” Barry concluded. “That’s what we came to tell you. They are not exactly fond of the both of us right now and if they find out the two of you are here as well-”

“They might think we were in on it from the start.”

“Exactly.” Barry watched as Diggle and Oliver tried to digest all of the information. “What are you going to do? What do you need Cisco and me to do?”

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing.” The blonde explained, walking back over to his horse and resuming cleaning its shoes. “We need to make a plan. As far as you both know, we’re just two members of the princess’ guard, who you’ve never even had a conversation with.”

“But I do not wish to lie to Iris anymore and I do not believe that Felicity-”

“If you value your life, you will not finish that sentence.”

“ _Was that a threat?”_ Barry internally rolled his eyes as he saw Cisco reaching for the knife at his side. “ _Because if it was-”_

“Believe me, if I truly wanted to harm Barry, I wouldn’t need to resort to using threats.”

“How dare you-”

“Cisco, let it go, he does not mean it.”

“ _Yeah, Cisco, I don’t mean it.”_  

“Oliver, stop. Barry and Cisco did us a favor by telling us. And he’s right. If Felicity finds out that you’ve been here this whole time instead of in Southam like you’ve said, I highly doubt she is going to be very happy with you.” Oliver glared at his friend, before dropping his head in defeat.

“I apologize your highness. I did not mean to offend.”

‘‘I already told you, calling me Barry is fine. And it’s quite alright. You are far from the first to threaten me and I highly doubt you will be the last one to do so either.” Oliver sent a small smile his way and Barry let out a sigh of relief when Cisco relaxed from his defensive stance and went back to a neutral one, his knife still safely clipped at his side. “So the girls believe you’re in Southam, then?” Diggle nodded.

“Yes. The only one who knows the truth is Lyla.”

“Like, the whole truth? All of it? Even your “combat training” that we still haven’t talked about? She knows exactly where you are right now?”

“Yes. I do not believe in lying to her about anything and I do my best to refrain from doing it.”

“That’s impressive.”

“That’s honest.” Diggle replied. “Lyla deserves nothing less.”

“Well, unfortunately not all of us have the luxury of being able to be a hundred percent honest all of the time.” Oliver interrupted. “If Felicity knew the truth about my past, about what I had done-”

“She’d still love you anyway. Just as much as she does now.” Diggle interjected. “You should tell her while she’s still willing to listen.” Barry noticed that Oliver looked ready to argue again about it, but Diggle had already turned back to face him. “Thank you again for telling us and I swear that if we need your help, we will inform you, but for now, just to continue appearances, it is best if we only communicate when it concerns Princess Linda.” Both Cisco and Barry nodded in agreement.

“Good day then, Sir Jonas. Good day, Sir Drew. God be with ye.”

“And also with ye.”

* * *

 

“Your highness, I do not think it is a good idea for the two of us to be alone together. You are courting Princess Linda and it is quite improper-“

“The princess does not know who you are.”

“Pardon?” After their interaction with Diggle and Oliver, Barry had dismissed Cisco back to his quarters before deciding to make his way to the kitchens in the hopes of swiping some sweets and he had been surprised to arrive and find Iris sitting at the table, an empty soup bowl in front of her and the cook listening intently as she recanted a story from her time working at _Jits._ Both women laughed as Iris spoke of a day when they hadn’t told the customers their supplier had delivered them non-alcoholic mead on accident and how they had a restaurant full of sober people pretending to be drunk for hours and Barry felt his heart clench a little at the familiar sound. He must have made a sound because both women turned to look at him and he looked away embarrassed. The cook quickly began offering Barry a myriad of snacks while Iris quickly curtsied and moved to leave, Barry following her out before gripping her arm and maneuvering the two of them into a small alcove off the side.

Even though it hadn’t even been three hours since he had last seen her, he was glad to see that she was doing better. She had clearly had a bath and had changed out of her rags and into a pretty green dress, Barry guessing from Linda’s own collection. Some of her color had returned to her face, the lintel soup having done its job and her still wet hair had been pulled back from her face and was being held back by a dark green ribbon that had been tied into a bow. Barry noticed just how close he was to Iris and had tried to move away from her only to find his back already against the wall. He had hidden in this particular alcove many times when he was younger and hiding from his teachers, nurses and even a few times, his parents but he never realized how truly small the space was until he could smell the castle soap Iris had used to bathe with, feel the rise and fall of her chest against his as she breathed,  count her eyelashes as she blinked up at him…

“Considering the fact that I spoke to her very recently,” Iris said, interrupting his fog. “I am more than confident that she knows exactly who I am. Now if you’ll excuse me-“

“I meant that she does not know you are to _me._ She does not know about you.”

“Oh. _Oh._ I see.”

“And for the sake of everyone, my parents and I think it would be best if it stayed that way. She has no need to be suspicious of our past, but in the case that it does, we both need to pretend that our first encounter was in the throne room this morning.”

“Has the princess not inquired about your prior relationships? Is that not odd?”

“Not exactly. She knows of you, but she does not know it was specifically _you._ ” Barry explained.  “When I returned to the castle after the festival, you were still all I could think about and it was evident to her that there was someone else who was occupying my mind. She asked who it was but I never gave her your name nor where you were from. And with things currently being the way they are-”

“It would be best if she never found it.”

“Yes.” Barry felt as if everyone within the castle walls could hear the pounding of his heart as he waited for a response, Iris eventually taking a deep breath in before slowly nodding.

“I understand and I will discuss it with Felicity so she knows not to let it slip as well.”

“Thank you, Iris.” She gave him a small smile and started to leave, but stopped in her tracks and turned back to face Barry, suddenly unable to meet his eyes. “Iris? Are you alright?”

“You still thought about me? After you returned?” She finally asked after a few moments of silence. Barry bit his lip and contemplated brushing off the question, before thinking back on his conversation with Diggle from that morning. He nodded.

“I did.”

“Enough for the princess to notice?”

“I was visibly distracted. I am positive everyone within the entire kingdom of The Northern Isles noticed.”

“And she was fine with you courting her anyway?”

“No, she wasn’t.” Barry admitted. “She said she didn’t want me to even attempt courting her until I was sure I no longer had feelings for another girl.”

“Really?” She whispered so low that if they hadn’t been standing so close, Barry would have missed it completely. Barry nodded. “And you’ve begun courting her?” Barry nodded again. “So, you are completely over me then?”

“When I woke up this morning I thought I was.”  Iris’ breath hitched in surprise and she tried to move back but just as Barry had done, found herself already against the wall. She quickly muttered an apology before making her way out of the alcove, and Barry heard her hurried steps down the hall and turn the corner before he exited as well deciding to take the cook up on her earlier offer of a slice of cake, hoping it would make him feel better even though deep down he knew it would not.

* * *

The courtship of Barry and Linda was announced the next day and it seemed the entire kingdom was celebrating. It seemed like court members hadn’t been the only ones worried about the possibility of a Lewis becoming king, but now it seemed their fears were being put to rest. In the time she had been in the Northern Isles, Linda had taken to strolling through the kingdom and meeting the people, especially the children. She had only attended court once before, but she had made just as strong of an impression there too, with more than a few members congratulating him after the announcement and asking how he managed to find such a gem. Someone had brought up the idea of throwing a ball to celebrate and before Barry could even wrap his head around the idea, a date had been set, menus were being made and now he found himself in the final fitting for his suit for the event.

It had been three months since the princess’ arrival and two since their courtship began and Barry had heard more than a few whispers going around about when they would marry. The popular opinion among the kitchen staff was that they would wed next spring while Cisco informed him that many of the knights were expecting the ceremony to take place in the middle of the winter. Barry had glared at his best friend when he admitted that he had placed a bet for the following summer and had refused to speak to him for half an hour before agreeing that that would have been his ideal time to wed. As it stood, he had no plans to propose to the princess let alone marry her.

“How does it feel, your highness?” Barry was pulled out of his thoughts by the royal tailor tugging on the leg of his pants. He had a black long sleeve shirt with silver trimmings around the collar and on the entire left side while the right side had been left bare and twelve silver buttons went down the middle. On top of it, he wore a long red overcoat with cut off sleeves with the fur of a brown bear sown on top. His pants were loose and fell into his black knee-length boots. The first finger of his left hand had his only piece of jewelry, a silver ring with a black stone, the family insignia hidden inside the gem.

“Perfect. You’ve outdone yourself again, Theo.”

“Thank you, your grace. I had an associate make the dress for the princess and I can assure you, that if you didn’t want to marry her before, you most certainly will after you see her in it.”

“I am sure. Do you need to do anything else or-”

“No, that is all. Just take it off and you will be free to go.” The tailor said already moving to help him remove the jacket. “I will clean the fur one more time just to be sure but it’ll be done long before the ball this weekend.”

“I will take your word for it.”

“I will leave you to get undressed then. Good day, your highness.” Barry bowed in return and the royal tailor left, shutting the door behind him. The prince let out a sigh before pulling off his shoes, and his shirt, placing it on the nearby chair. He had just pulled off his belt and trousers and had started to make work on pulling off his braies, when he heard the door open and looked up expecting to see the tailor, only to find Iris standing there instead. The two had been actively avoiding each other since “the incident”-as Barry had been calling it in his head-and even with Iris being across the room, the young prince still felt as trapped as he had that day in the hall.  

Iris eventually cleared her throat before averting her eyes, her grip on the doorknob visibly tightening. Barry opened his mouth to ask why when the breeze coming in through the window tickled his skin, making him remember what he had previously been doing. Though having already seen the entirety of each other’s naked bodies, swimming with friends in a lake was different from being alone together in a room in a castle, especially with the added effect of one of them being in the middle of a courtship.   Barry hurriedly redressed himself in his regular clothes as he felt his ears turning red in embarrassment.

“Is there something I can help you with, Miss West?” He asked doing his best to keep the quiver of nervousness out of his voice. Iris still refused to meet his eyes.

“The princess requests your presence in her room at your earliest convenience. She assumed your fitting was done and sent me to come and find you. I should have knocked your grace, my sincerest apologies-”

“Iris.” He said firmly using his most “kingly” voice in the hopes that it would get the girl in question to look up at him and he stood up a little straighter at seeing it have its desired effect. “I know your entrance was unintentional and that you meant me no harm. Besides, it is not as if I were completely undressed, right?” Iris meekly nodded. “So there’s no problem. Inform the princess that I will be there shortly.” Iris curtsied before leaving, softly shutting the door behind her. Barry spent the next ten minutes groaning on the floor in embarrassment before making an attempt to find his shoes.

When he had finally collected himself enough, he walked down the hall until he found himself standing outside of the princess’ room and he could hear muttered voices coming through the open door.  He gently knocked on it.

“Come in!” Linda said and he did as he was told, cautiously entering the room to find Felicity intently writing on the bed while Linda sat on the couch and Iris standing behind her while braiding her hair. “Barry! Hello, my dear. How was your fitting?” She asked, offering him her hand. The prince took it in his own, kissing the back of it.

“It went just fine. And yours? Theo assured me that your dress was a sight to behold.” Linda preened under the compliment, her shoulders going just the slightest bit straighter as she smiled.

“Well,” She started. “While it is against my nature to brag, I have to admit that it is quite beautiful. Northern Isles colors of course.” She assured. “Felicity and Iris’ dresses are quite lovely too. Iris even made hers!” Barry, taken back at the comment, looked up to see that Iris was intently staring at the hair in her hands as she turned the strands over each other.

“Really? You made yours?” Iris shrugged one shoulder.

“Linda doesn’t ask too much of us so I had an awful lot of free time.” She responded shyly. “The fabric was inexpensive and you know the old saying of if you don’t use the skill, you’ll _lose_ the skill, so I figured...why not? If you believe it to be a problem-“

“No, no. I don’t think it is a problem at all. I am sure it is just as lovely as Linda described and I can not wait to see it in person.” Barry watched Iris do her best to fight back a smile which caused one to spread across on his own face before A sharp nudge in his side had him hissing in pain. He turned to see Felicity had moved to stand next to him, suddenly wearing an innocent expression that he knew she did not deserve.

“Linda, may I have an envelope to send a letter?” She asked, waving the piece of parchment in her hand.

“Of course! Blank ones are in the desk. Would you be so kind as to bring me one as well? I keep intending to write to my eldest brother and it keeps slipping from my mind.” The blonde nodded, walking to the desk and Barry fell into one of the chairs around the table. “Who are you writing to Felicity? If you do not mind me asking?”

“No one. Just a friend. I have not seen him in a while and I do not want him to worry about me. He is no one important.”

“That means she’s writing to Oliver.”

“ _Iris!”_

“Oliver? Oh yes, Oliver! He is your intended.” Felicity firmly shook her head at the accusation, her hands shaking so bad she was having trouble properly folding the letter.

“Oliver is not my intended, we are friends, simply friends, and nothing more. There is nothing wrong with members of opposite genders having a very close, and very non-romantic, incredibly normal, and strictly standard friendship.”

“No there is not but that is assuredly _not_ the relationship that you two have.”  Iris said with a giggle. Barry let himself smile. He hadn’t realized just how much he had missed hearing it. “I have caught the two of you sharing quite a few kisses over the years that speak to levels far deeper than mere friendship-”

“Barry, would you like some tea?” The blonde squeaked, earning laughs from the other women in the room. “The water’s done and there’s more than enough to go around.” The prince grinned before nodding, having to suppress his own laugh as he watched her turn to face the boiling kettle, clearly doing her best to avoid looking at everyone else in the room. Wanting to help ease up her embarrassment, Barry decided to change the subject.

“Linda?” The princess turned slightly at the sound of her name. “Was there a reason for why you wanted to see me?”

“Oh yes, thank you for the reminder, I nearly forgot. I had a history question and wanted your help.” Barry leaned forward, intrigued.

“I will answer it to the best of my ability. What is your question?”

“What became of the Kingdom of the Black Hills?” Felicity, who by this point had been pouring the water over the leaves in Barry’s cup, nearly dropped the kettle in surprise.

“How do you know of the Kingdom of the Black Hills? I thought it  to be only a local story.”

“Well, when I was informed I would be coming to meet the prince, I took it upon myself to learn about the nearby kingdoms.” Linda said, pausing halfway through her sentence to smile at Barry. “The Kingdom of the Black Hills kept coming up in my research, but the only thing I could find was that everyone perished inside it .” Iris and Felicity exchanged a look, the former shrugging slightly.

“Well at this point what happened to the kingdom is probably more myth than it is fact. The adults used to tell the story of it to the children around All Hallow’s Eve as a way to scare them into behaving.” Iris explained moving into the empty chair across from Barry. “I was around nine the first time I heard it, and for nearly a fortnight I could barely being alone. I made Eddie follow me practically everywhere and once during a thunderstorm, I even went so far as to make him sleep in my room with me.”

“Oh, you simply have to tell me the story now!” Linda pleaded. “Please, please, please, please, please!” Iris giggled and rolled her eyes playfully.

“Fine, but only if you promise to stop begging.” Linda cheered in delight, eagerly patting the seat beside her, which Felicity fell into.

“Years ago, perched on the top of the legendary Black Hills, sat one of the oldest kingdoms known to man.” Barry, having known the story already, bit down on his lip to keep from chuckling at the blonde’s dramatic flare. He met eyes with Iris across from him to see that she was doing much of the same thing. “The king and queen were good, honest people who cared for their citizens and always did what was best for their people. The land was prosperous and the citizens were said to be some of the happiest in the entire world. No war, no famine, no problems as far as the eye could see.

“However, deep in the hidden recesses of the hills, there lived a sorcerer. He was rarely ever seen in  public but people always claimed to hear screams coming from his house and the smell of fire seemed to always be surrounding his house regardless of the time of year. One day he requested a council meeting with the king and the queen, saying he had ideas on how to “better the land” for everyone in the kingdom. The royal family was always looking for more ways to help their people so they immediately accepted the offer, only for the meeting to happen and the sorcerer to start sprouting off plans to wipe out the poor, as it being the only way  in order to “purify” the kingdom and “rid it of its true evil.” He even went on to admit having previously experimented on people to ensure that his “cleansing method” would work.  Fearing for the lives of their subjects, the King and Queen banished him to a cave in the forest and had it sealed with a large stone in the hopes that he would never be able to hurt anyone ever again.”

“Furious that he had been rejected,” Iris added taking over, “The sorcerer decided to imprison the people the same way they had done to him. He casted a spell over the entire kingdom, blanketing it in mountains of snow and surrounding it in ten feet of impenetrable ice. No one could get out nor could anything get in. No food grew, the water froze and the livestock soon died out. By the time spring came around and everything had melted, it was already too late. Every living thing was long gone, including the beloved King and his faithful Queen. The body of the sorcerer was never found.”

“And that, Miss Linda,” Felicity said wrapping it up. “Is the tale of the Kingdom of the Black Hills.”

“Funny, the story I grew up on had a shapeshifting witch, not a sorcerer, who cursed the kingdom.” Barry said smirking, taking a sip from his cup. “At one point, she even shifts into a bear and eats someone. Makes for a much more terrifying bedtime story for a child.”

“In some versions, she’s even a gypsy.” Iris bitterly added. Both Barry and Felicity winced at her tone. “But like I said, at this point, that story is more myth than it is fact. The storm, while bad, was probably exaggerated as well as caused by nature, not magic. I also highly doubt the truth of _everyone_ dying. Most I’m sure did, and those who survived probably decided to leave. If it were me, I wouldn’t want to remain in a place of such sad memories of losing those I love and with no form of government at all, everything would have ended up collapsing in on itself. Not exactly a place to raise a family.”

“Why do you care so much about a deserted kingdom?” Barry asked. “No one’s lived there for years and the grounds I’m sure haven’t been kept up with at all.”

“Well, this morning, after tea with your mother, I was on my way back here and got confused and turned around and ended up in this room that had books everywhere and maps all over the walls.”

“The war room?”

“I suppose? I’d never been in there before. One of the maps has the entire kingdom of the Northern Isles outlined and I couldn’t help noticing how close we are to the Kingdom of The Black Hills. I’ve talked to a few of the older people in the castle and they say that the weather has been very kind for the past couple of years so while I am sure that the land will be a tad rough, it should still be quite good. Definitely a smart as well as a sound investment.” Barry shook his head in confusion.

“What are you talking about?”

“You taking over the kingdom of the Black Hills of course!” Linda looked around the room, her face falling upon seeing that Felicity and Iris looked just as unsure as Barry. “Oh come on! Think about it! Barry is going to be king and people will be expecting him to do something big as his first decree. What better first action as a strong and fearless leader than to add miles and miles to his kingdom? The people can spread out, you have more room for crops, Barry the possibilities are endless! If you start the planning now, you could have everything settled by your coronation day! The Northern Isles would be the largest kingdom for miles and your name would be heralded for all to hear.”

“It is...an interesting idea.” Barry stated. “And while everything you say is true, I personally have seen the Kingdom of the Black Hills with my own eyes and it is _vast_. The earth has not been taken care of and I do not even know if the soil will be able to produce crops after so long. Also, we having to take into account that the Northern Isles is already a very large nation by itself. Is it really such a good idea to add more land on top of it? If we were a few years into my reign and I had more experience, it might be one thing but with me being so young and my crown in jeopardy-”

“Of course it will be hard to govern at first, but that is why you will have me.” Linda took that opportunity

to move closer to the prince, grabbing his hand and holding it in both of her own. “I will be your second-in-command. I will help you plan, I will help you fight, and once we are married and I am your queen, I will help you rule. You will not be doing any of this on your own. I will be there every step of the way. You, Bartholomew Allen, are going to go down in history as one of the greatest kings who ever lived and I am going to do everything in my power to ensure that it happens.” Barry gulped, unsure of what to say and feeling the weight of all of the eyes in the room. Eventually he smiled.

“Well when you put it like that, I can’t exactly refuse now can I? Let’s bring it up to my parents after the ball.” Linda squealed and Barry barely had time to react before his arms were suddenly full of girl and he barely had time to react before her lips were on his. The kiss didn’t last long and Linda was soon pulling herself to her feet while muttering apologies and things about improper conduct but Barry could barely bring himself to listen to her, too busy being heartbroken over the crestfallen expression on Iris’ face.


	13. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreaded day arrives

"A jousting tournament? But father, do you not think it is a bit too late? The ball is in less than three days time-"

"And we have organized larger affairs with less."

"And how does mother feel about it?"

"I am the king, Bartholomew. I unlike you, do not require your mother's permission to do anything."

"Which is an awful lot of words to say that you have yet to ask her."

"What she does not know can not hurt her or in the long term, me." Barry smirked at being proven correct in his assumption, the barely dodged scroll thrown at his head being well worth the knowledge that the all powerful king of the Northern Isles could be brought to his feet just like everyone else when it involved the worldwide terror that was a furious Nora Allen. "Besides, the ball is her thing. The tournament will be mine." He said turning back to studying the map on the table in front of him.

The two of them were currently holed up inside the War Room, his father's generals (as well as some who weren't) coming in every now and then to relay information before leaving. A nearby kingdom they had an alliance with was under siege and his father had been awake since dawn deciding which men to send, which men to keep and reorganizing the ones already patrolling the border. Barry, who had been called as soon as he had woken , was already exhausted after only an hour and wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. He couldn't imagine how his father felt.

Or how he would feel when it was him in the few years that seemed to keep getting shorter and shorter by the day.

"Father, with the current attack on Myer, is all of this fanfare such a good idea? If we were to merely postpone the ball, even for a few days-"

"Under no circumstances can we do that." Henry said cutting him off and it even bothering to look up as he spoke. "Everything has already been ordered, food preparations are in the middle of being made, and we have guests coming far and wide, including Linda's own parents. The Northern Isles would literally have to burn to the ground to stop this ball from happening. Now back to the joust-"

"Where did you happen to get such an idea from anyway, if I may ask?"

"Sir Jonas actually."

"...Really?"

"Oh yes. I was on a walk this morning and ran into him and we started talking and he asked if there would be a joust beforehand. I asked him why and he said that where he was from, it was customary for a party to be accompanied by one and I thought it was a marvelous idea."

"...Yes...marvelous."

"Do you think Cisco would want to compete?"

"Well that would depend on the prize."

"100 gold coins, enough mead to last for a year, and a special seat of honor during the feast and the ball."

"Which are all things he already happens to have." Henry shrugged.

"Maybe he will just enter for the joy of it then. You will ask him?"

"I had plans to see him sometime after tea. I will ask him then."

"Good." Just then a general appeared and the three men were quickly sucked into a deep conversation about splitting up the guards stationed at the edge of the forest that lasted far too long in the prince"s opinion. The knight finally left after nearly an hour, and both Allen men collapsed into their chairs when the door had shut behind him. Out of the corner of his eye, Barry saw his father pull out a large bottle as well as two glasses before pouring a generous amount in both.

"I do believe we have earned this." He stated, offering one to his son Who gratefully excepted it. Henry raised his cup to his lips before stopping and raising it in the air. Barry followed suit. "To your reign. May your days be long and your wars be short and I only pray I live long enough to see it all."

"Here, here." The two sat in silence as they sipped the rum, Barry barely able to stop from making a face at the taste. Rum had always been Cisco's drink a choice, a fact the future first knight and the king had quickly bonded over while Barry and his mother stuck to the various wines and spiced meads. When his glass was empty, he held it out for more, surprised when his father had actually begun to refill it and immeadiately knowing it was going to cost him something. His father's private stash of rum was not something he shared so easily. Barry had been 15 before he had even been allowed to try it, even though he had been having a glass of wine with dinner for almost two years at the time and more than once he had caught his mother grumbling about her husband's "ungodly attachment" to the drink. During one of their fights when Barry was a child, he had overheard the queen say that he loved the drink more than he loved her. The king had been silent for too long before answering and the result had been him sleeping in his study for nearly a fortnight. Barry took back the cup but didn't drink from it, instead choosing to stare intently at his father, waiting. The king sighed. 

"How is Iris doing?" And there it was. His parents had taken extra care to avoid both her and Felicity since having been told the truth and if absolute avoidance was impossible, they made sure they were never alone with either girl, always managing to pull a servant out of somewhere or sending them to fetch Linda and they even went so far as to summon Barry from whatever he had been doing because "an emergency had come up and they needed to see him at _once_."

There was never an emergency and it warmed Barry to note that they both always looked the slightest bit guilty afterward. Unfortunately, Barry couldn't completely fault them as he himself had gotten very good at the elaborate game of avoidance tag.

After the unexpected kiss with Linda, Barry had quickly excused himself from the room, immediately seeking out Cisco. His first knight had listened to the whole tale and at the end had done nothing more than shrugged, unable to offer him any advice as to what he should do. Barry had spent the last two days holed up in his room, claiming illness and even avoiding going downstairs for meals, sneaking food from the kitchens in the dead of the night.

Linda had come to see him but he had turned her away, stating he didn't want to risk her catching his sickness, especially not with the ball being so close. He had one of the servants bring her fresh flowers from the maze in apology. Cisco informed him that she spent the rest of the day with a smile on her face as well as a rose tucked into a braid in her hair.

“She is alright I suppose." He answered. "I have not seen much of her, except in passing. How is the reconstruction of the bridge going?”

“Very well. It should be completed by the end of next week.”

“I am sure both she and Felicity will be glad to hear it.”

“Son, I feel the need to apologize for how I reacted when I learned who Iris actually was. My comments were completely uncalled for and appalling. I am glad your mother raised you better than that.”

“Do not cut yourself so short, father. After all, I did learn all of the best swear words from you.”

“A legacy I am proud to leave behind.” The king raised his glass and Barry followed suit before both men took generous pulls from their cups. They sat there in silence, Barry finishing his glass far sooner than the man across from him. “What is it, son?”

“What is what?”

“What is the matter?” Barry narrowed his eyes in confusion.

“What would make you believe that something was the matter?”

“Because you are my son and I know you.” The king answered simply. “It is written all over your face.” Barry shrugged a shoulder, doing his best to avoid eye contact at all cost.

“It is nothing. The ball is just a lot more work than I originally thought it would be and I would like for it to be over sooner rather than later.” His father nodded in understanding.

“That is very fair. Just two more nights and then we can go back to normal. Or at least, what we call normal.” Henry Allen said chuckling at his own joke. “Is that all then? Nothing else you would like to say?” Barry hesitated, unsure about whether or not to share his doubts about his relationship with Linda to his father. This was the man that helped raise him, loved him, taught him, and supported him his whole life. Had been proud of his failures because it meant he had at least tried. Who had shown him that being a leader did not always have to mean being cruel. The man who he had witnessed behead traitors and run a sword through thieves was the same one who had read him a bedtime story every night as a child. Henry Allen was the all ruling king, but he was still his father. And he would love him regardless, just like he said. “Son?”

“Father…”

“Yes?”

“It is about...the princess. About Linda.”

“Well what of her?”

“I-”

“My King,” Both Allens stood as one of the servants opened the door and entered the room. He bowed to each one in turn before turning to face the elder of the two. “I apologize for the interruption but, the Queen has requested to see you in the Throne Room.” Henry nodded.

“Tell my wife I will be there when I am finished here with our son.” The servant nodded and started to leave, stopping when Barry motioned towards him.

“No need, father. Mother calling you to the Throne Room means whatever she needs to discuss is of the utmost importance. Besides, you did say never to keep a lady waiting.”

“That I did.” Henry said reaching for his crown and placing on his head. “However, that does not mean that we are done talking here. This conversation is not over.”

“Yes, father. Now go meet mother before she decides to declare war.”

 

* * *

Cisco declined competing for the exact reason Barry had given his father: the prizes were all things he already had. News of the contest spread quickly throughout the land as well as the neighboring kingdoms, and by the morning of, there were 30 competitors signed up, five of which were their own knights. All members of the royal family were required to attend the event and on the morning of, Barry was roused early from his sleep by a servant, his bath having been drawn and breakfast waiting for him on a table.

When he was properly cleaned and fed, he got dressed in Northern Isles colors and headed down to the Thorne Room where his parents were already waiting, the colors of their robes mirroring that of his own.

When they were all accounted for, the royal family made their way over to the front door, with the king and queen in front and Barry in the rear, guards flanking all three of them on both sides. As they approached the arena where the joust would be held, Barry could hear the roar of the crowd, and couldn’t deny the excitement building in him about the tournament. The last one had taken place when he was a child, it having been his grandfather’s dying wish to see the sport he loved one last time. The pneumonia had taken him only a few days later, and both of his parents had been too upset at the loss to even think about organizing another one. However, it seemed as though they had both finally moved past it, his mother who while maintaining her appearance of elegance and calm, couldn’t hide the gleam of mischief in her eyes and his father wasn’t even attempting to hide his own expression of joy.

When they finally reached the royal box, a trumpet was sounded and everyone in the packed stadium stood, as well as the six occupants currently inside of the seluded area: Linda, Felicity, Iris, and Cisco as well as his father’s first knight, his mother’s personal guard and another guard who had been tasked with protecting the princess for the day.

“Now arriving,” The royal announcer started. “His Highness, King Henry Allen, Her Majesty, Queen Nora Allen, and His Grace, Prince Bartholomew Allen.” Each member of the family waved in turn as they approached their seats in order with Barry ending on the right of his mother and to the left of Linda, and both Iris and Felicity standing on her other side.  “Long live The Allens and long Live The Northern Isles.”

“ _Long Live the Allens and long Live The Northern Isles.”_ The crowd repeated. Henry smiled brightly and motioned for everyone to return to their seats as the guards moved to stand behind whom they had been charged with protecting. When everyone was rightfully situated, the king turned back to the announcer and nodded. The announcer, in turn, turned back to face the crowd.

“Let the joust begin!”

And so it started. A fully armored knight appeared at each end of the stadium, a lance in one hand and the reins of their horse in the other. The spectators began enthusiastically yelling, but there was too much going on for Barry to really decipher what it was that was being said.  The prince hadn’t bothered to look up the names of the visiting competitors and since neither rider was from his father’s house, he didn’t have an opinion either way of who won but after the trumpet sounded, he immediately was drawn to the rider coming from his left: his grip on his weapon confident, and sure while his competitor appeared much more timid and nervous. His horse also ran forward smoothly as if charging headfirst into danger was an everyday occurrence for it.  The connection between man and animal was clear and Barry was instantly reminded of his own closeness with Mutt.  Within seconds of them taking off towards each other, Barry had already known whom the winner would be and he wasn’t disappointed when upon finally making contact,  just what he said would happen did. The lance of the rider on the left struck his competitor directly in the shoulder, unseating him on the first try. As the fallen competitor was carted off, the winner took a victory lap, feeding into the uncontainable energy of those watching and eventually ending up in front of the royal box, where both he and his horse took a bow. Nora smirked at the cheek and Henry waved them away but not before sending them a bow of his own as the next round of the competition was set up.

The tournament went on for just under an hour and a half until there were only two knights left:  Sir Snart, one of his father’s men, and the still mystery rider Barry had unwittingly rooted for in the first round. Both men took their places on opposites sides of the arena, and Barry felt himself leaning closer to watch, a trait he saw others doing as well. Snart had been a part of the guard for as long as the prince could remember and he had saved the king’s life on more than one occasion. While Barry wouldn’t call Snart the best fighter or the strongest knight, he was definitely the most cunning, having mastered the distinct ability to find his opponent’s weakness and use it against him. The applause as he adjusted the lance in his hand grew deafening, and Barry turned to the still unknown rider expecting to see some kind of reaction, only to be surprised to find him patiently sitting on his horse, his body language as relaxed as ever.

After the trumpet went off signaling them to begin, Barry couldn’t tell whom he wanted to win more: Snart out of principle, or the stranger out of curiosity. The two eventually met in the middle with both lances breaking, but neither knight being knocked off. Once they had been reseated on their horses, they were each given a new lance and a few minutes to collect themselves before the trumpet sounded once more and they were charging at each other again. Just like before, both lances were broken, but both men remained sitting upright and their horses and for the third time, they returned to their starting places, new weapons raised high.

They two men run at each other for a third time and Barry was certain it would end the same way as before, when he saw the foreign rider rotate his wrist ever so slightly so that his lance hit Snart right in the center of his breastplate. While it didn’t penetrate the armor, it was enough of a surprise that the knight's careful hold of his horse’s reins slipped, and as he tried to catch himself his lost his balance and tumbled off the creature and onto the dusty ground below.

The crowd was stunned silent until finally someone let out a cheer and everyone else soon joined in, the royal family included, all three of them attempting and failing at looking impassive as they applauded the victor while Snart was helped off to a nearby medical tent to be looked at.

“Ladies and gentlemen of The Northern Isles,” Henry said, rising to his feet. “I present your champion!” The victor had stopped in front of their box by this point and dismounted from his horse, the creature remaining docile and unmoving as its master fell to one knee, his head bowed. “Come now, enough formalities. Rise to thy feet and remove your helmet so we can all congratulate you properly.”  The knight did as he was asked, pulling himself up to his full height before reaching for the helment on his head and gingerly tugging it off. A tuft of blond hair appeared on top of lightly tanned skin, a pair of bright blue eyes and a grin stretched across his whole face. Everyone in the royal box gasped, but above all others, Felicity’s one of shock and distress could be heard distinctly and clearly.

“Your victor,” The royal announcer cried. “Sir Oliver Queen of Hallsbay. Long Live Oliver Queen!”

“ _Long Live Oliver Queen_!”

* * *

 

“Well, how do I look?” Barry glanced up from where he had been penning a letter to see Cisco had entered and was currently standing in the middle of the room, his arms outstretched to either side. His first knight wore a thick wool shirt that had fell past his wrists and had covered it with a dark leather tunic that fell to his mid-thigh, latched with three buckles in the front. In addition to lacing his belt, he had also knotted it, and his sword in its sheath fell on his right side. While most of his outfit was clearly new, his black pants and matching boots were the ones he always used when he was forced into attending a formal event, the memory bringing the prince some comfort to know that he wasn’t the only one having to suffer. Barry shrugged.

“I’ve seen better.” He said earning a glare from the other man for his troubles.

“If you are quite down insulting me, I have been told to escort you down to the ball.”

“My parents believe me incapable of finding a party in my own home?” Barry asked, more than a little offended.

“I believe it to be more along the lines of them being aware of your ability to be easily distracted and lose track of time. Besides, I have it on good authority that the princess will soon be making her appearance and-”

“It is expected that I be there before her.” Barry finished wearily. “Very well. I suppose it is too late to have this delivered anyway. I shall simply have to finish it tomorrow.”

“How very noble of you.” Cisco answered, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Now if his royal highness would kindly move his _ass_ -”

“Hey!”

“We can get down there before all of the food is gone and I will be forced to eat you instead.” Barry rolled his eyes but rose to his feet all the same. He put away his inkwell and the rest of his materials before making his way over to the door, Cisco following in line beside him.

The two of them made their way down the stairs, the sound of music and chatter in the ballroom hitting them before they were even halfway down. They finally reached the bottom and did one last check of each other before heading in the direction of the party, the large gold doors already open, revealing the packed room with long tables of food lining almost every wall while the guests mingled about, some seated at tables while others twirled around on the dance floor with partners while others stood to the side, content to do nothing more than merely watch. Barry could make out his parents seated on their thrones across the room, his own vacant chair in the middle of the two of them. His mother nodded in his direction and he did the same before Cisco pulled him towards one of the tables with food, both boys picking up plates and filling them before finding a corner table in the back to take refuge at. A few glances went their direction every now and then, but they were left mostly alone, something Barry was grateful for.

Eventually, however, there was a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see his father’s first guard, Quentin Lance standing behind him. “Princess Linda will soon be making her entrance and your parents are summoning you to the platform.” Barry looked in the direction he was gesturing towards to find his parents blatantly watching him, clearly having been attempting to get his attention for a while. He let out a sigh before pulling Cisco out of his conversation (with a woman whom he was pretty sure was already betrothed to another member of the court) and headed towards where his parents were seated, the crowd easily letting the three of them through.

“Mother, father.” He said bowing to each of them in turn. Behind him, Cisco and Quentin did the same.

“Hello, sweetheart.” Nora Allen said pulling him up the raised steps. She held him at arms length, appraising his outfit with a smile. “Theo really did a fantastic job. You look so...so grown up…”

“ _Mother_ …”

“Nora, do not start.”

“Do not start _what_?” She asked turning around to glare at her husband. “Am I not allowed to show affection for my only child? To compliment him?” Henry shot her a look that said he didn’t buy it and in retaliation she not so lightly pinched his arm, disguising it as if she was simply brushing a piece of lint off his sleeve.

“It is time for you to put on your crown, son.” Barry nodded and looked around his chair to find his crown on a stand behind it. Barry had received it on his 18th nameday and it was to be his until he took over his kingdom, upon when he would take his father’s and his own would be placed in the family vault until time to bestow it on the head of his own heir.

It was made out of pure silver with eight spikes and had 24 rubies adorning it all the way around. He picked it up and placed it on his head, turning to Cisco for confirmation that it was on straight. Seconds later, the royal announcer appeared at the doors to the ballroom (when had they been closed?) the crowd turning to look at him and the musicians falling silent as well.

“Now announcing,” he began. Barry watched his parents straighten up and he rushed to do the same. “Her royal highness, Princess Linda Jasmine Park of the Maslow Kingdom, and her Ladies in Waiting, Miss Iris Ann West, and Miss Felicity Meagan Smoak.” Two servants opened the doors and the crowd dutifully clapped as the three women entered, everyone in attendance parting to two sides in order to give them easy access across the room.

Theo had not been lying when he had praised the dress of his intended and Barry could see more than a few women looking at it with clear envy. The bottom of the gown nearly touched the floor, and the skirt had alternating white and red pattern that came to meet at her waist, covered by the red bodice. A gold string was laced across the front and there was elaborate embroidery on all four sides of the chest, intricate gold designs that had clearly taken days to complete. The sleeves fell well past her wrists and each one had a good-sized red band by her elbows with more golden thread weaving different shapes. Her hair had been left to lay straight down her back, and on her forehead, she had a delicate silver and gold circlet decorated with small flowers and a red gemstone that rested in the middle of it. She was absolutely _breathtaking_ and Barry couldn’t stop his chest from swelling with pride as he thought about the fact that he was the one she was walking towards.

When she was close enough, he held out his hand and she placed her own inside of it, using her free hand to lift the bottom of her dress so she wouldn’t trip on the stairs.  Once secure, she politely curtsied to both the king and queen before both she and Barry turned back around to face the crowd. Felicity and Iris joined Cisco on the side.

“Friends, members of the court, and esteemed guests from far and wide, as the king of The Northern Isles, it is my distinguished honor to welcome you all into both my kingdom and my home.” Henry Allen said with an easy smile. “Today has been about celebrating the engagement of my son, Prince Bartholomew,” Barry waved in acknowledgment. “And Princess Linda,” She bent her head and fell into a deep curtsy, “A union which with the blessing of God, will be as prosperous as my own has been.”

“ _Long Live King Henry!”_ Both Sir Lance and Cisco exclaimed causing others to join in and shout the same thing. The king rolled his eyes but didn’t even make an attempt to tone down his grin.

“Yes, yes, and long may I reign, however, tonight is not about me. It is about my son, the princess, and the glory that they are sure to bring to our beloved country.” Two servants suddenly appeared with eight goblets between them and quickly, distributed them amongst everyone on the stage. Henry held his up and everyone else in the ballroom quickly followed suit. “To the future of The Northern Isles!”

“ _The future of The Northern Isles!”_

When everyone had drained their cups, Barry made his way to the center of the dance floor, gently pulling Linda along with him. Once they were in position, the band started playing again and Barry began effortlessly leading Linda around the room, his years of lessons coming into play. Linda easily followed his steps and Bucky couldn’t help marveling at how well they existed around each other. His parents had been right in matching the two of them. They rarely argued, and when they did, they were always able to listen to the other’s opinions and eventually come to an answer they could both agree on. Where one of them was intellectually lacking, the other made up for it and when one of them was uncertain about something, they both knew that they could go to the other with no fear of judgment. Barry could honestly say that next to Cisco, Linda had become his closest friend, a trait that both of his parents had repeatedly told him was essential in maintaining a long-lasting marriage.

They were compatible in every way that mattered and Barry could see himself being completely content spending the rest of his life with the girl he was currently twirling around in his arms. Then he found his eyes glancing over the top of her head just in time to see Diggle dip Iris in an over-the-top move that had her clinging to his arms and giggling furiously. And just like that, “content” was no longer something he wanted to be.

Both Felicity and Iris had chosen to dress in shades of blue, the blonde wearing a dark navy ensemble that set off her eyes with a glittering square neckline and long white sleeves with gold accents around the arms. Her blonde hair had been pulled back into a bun, a single golden tendril left to fall on either side of her face. Barry thought she looked beautiful and by the looks she had gotten when she had entered, he clearly wasn’t the only one.

Iris on the other hand, Barry could barely form words to describe. The base color of her gown was a very light blue with the sleeves going between it and shimmering silver. Like Felicity, Iris’ neckline shown brightly under the lights of the ballroom, but hers fell into a delicate curve against her bosom. She wore a thin silver belt on her waist that almost touched the floor and she, like Linda, had opted to let her hair fall straight. Barry couldn’t help feeling a little bit of pride at remembering that she had made it herself, the color complimenting her dark skin and shining almost as brightly as her smile. Barry had had to force himself to look away from her, not wanting to alert his partner of his intentions nor anyone else in the room who happened to be looking at the prince at the right time. The dance soon ended and luckily for him, Linda was almost immediately whisked away by his mother, the two bending their heads in a conversation too quiet for Barry to hear. Barry, in turn, began scanning the room until he found who he was looking for.  Oliver and Diggle were standing in a corner: the latter in a maroon tunic and embroidered red cape with a black belt, while the embroidered tunic was made of brown and gold leather, and his cape being a dark blue, the belt holding his own sword matching that of his shirt.  Around his neck hung a large gold medal. Barry made a beeline for the two of them, Diggle finding a way to disappear before he reached.

Barry cleared his throat, and Oliver turned around, immediately falling into a deep bow.

“Your highness. It is an honor to meet you.” Barry nodded, bowing in return.

“I do not believe I got the chance to properly congratulate you on your winning the tournament. You did quite the job. Knocked out quite a few of our best knights.” Oliver shrugged, not even attempting to hide his grin.

“All in the name of sport and good fun. Hopefully, they will not be too sore at me in the morning.” Barry nodded and motioned for him to walk with him. The blonde did so, and the two circled the ballroom, nodding at various dignitaries and kissing the hands of more women than Barry could remember seeing in his life.

“This your plan then?” Barry finally muttered, Oliver making no sign he heard him besides for a slight tilt of his head. “Pretend to have heard about the tournament on your way home, enter and proceed to win said tournament, gain a seat of glory, realize the bridge still isn’t fixed and Felicity is actually here in the castle-”

“And find a way to stay with her by asking the royal Prince himself for a chance to protect his betrothed.” Oliver finished for him. “The prince will not only gratefully accept my proposal, but also offer a position for my traveling companion as well and end up extending it long after the bridge is finished and until the Royal Family feels we are no longer needed and sends us on our way.”

“That is...deviously brilliant.”

“Be grateful I am not your enemy, but your friend.”

“I do wonder however how you explained to my parents and Linda being called a different name when it was announced that you had won.” Oliver shrugged.

“I told them that I used a fake name to avoid being recognized. 'Twas mere child’s play.”

“And all of this,” Barry asked. “Is easier than simply telling Felicity the truth? Can what have happened to you really have been-”

“Maidens like Felicity do not end up with men like me.”  Oliver interrupted, suddenly stopping where he stood. Barry stopped as well, turning to look at him, only to find him looking across the room. Felicity was animatedly explaining something to two dukes who appeared to be hanging on her every word. “She is good. _Very_ good. Kind. Loyal. Trusting to the point of foolishness. She deserves much better than I and if a less selfish man I were, I would stop feeding her affections and release her. I would do what was best for her, my own feelings be damned. But alas, I _am_ a selfish man and I can not seem to find it in my being to let her go.”

“In the few conversations I have happened to be a part of where your name has come up, while she does speak very highly of you- _always-_ it would appear as if the romantic feelings are one-sided, at least to her. Does she not know how deep your affections run?”

“I have never told her, no.” Oliver admitted finally beginning to walk again. “I overheard her once talking to Iris and Shawna about her feelings for me and I have yet to have the courage to talk to her about it, nor do I believe I ever will.”

“But is that not unfair to her?” Barry brought up. “Knowing how she feels about you and never bringing it up, even if it is to only turn her down? If she is truly as wonderful as you say, does she not deserve the truth?” Oliver’s jaw clenched and the prince could see that he had struck a nerve. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Cisco start to make his way over to to the two of them, but he shook his head, signaling that he should stop.

“I never said I was a good person, Barry.”  Oliver finally grunted out. “And as terrible as it sounds, and I am sure that God will rightfully punish me for it later, but Felicity is one of the few things I get to call mine and I plan on holding onto that for as long as possible.”

“Oliver-”

“Good night, your highness. Enjoy the rest of your ball.” The Hallsbayian gave a curt bow before turning and walking in the opposite direction, Barry making no move to stop him.

Barry spent the next few hours making rounds: standing on his throne with his parents, dancing with the ladies of the court, shaking hands with the men, discussing trade with dignitaries from different kingdoms, and everything in between. At one point during the party, the prince noticed a heavily intoxicated Lewis–his wife nowhere to be seen-cornering Iris, the girl visibly uncomfortable. Barry made a move to walk over to the two of them but before he could do anything, the glass in Lewis’ hand slipped, spilling red wine all over Iris’ dress. She let out a gasp in surprise and quickly attempted to wipe it off, Lewis still talking as if nothing had happened. Luckily, Linda had been nearby, and quickly ushered her away and out of the ballroom, the two of them returning some time later, only this time with Iris wearing a white gown whose entire front was a Northern Isles red, white string laced across the middle, connecting the two colors. From the back, the two were nearly identical: white dress with a full skirt and long, straight black hair, confusing more than a few partygoers and bringing both the king and queen endless amusement.  

As the night went on, a messenger arrived and announced that Linda’s family had been caught up in the middle of a storm and had been forced to seek shelter in the kingdom of Etin and therefore would be unable to make it. The message also went on to say that The king of Etin (who had himself been invited but had been unable to attend due to illness) was overjoyed to house them and promised to send them on the right path as soon as it was safe to. Linda, while rightfully saddened, was quick to put on a smile. “At this rate, it seems the first time my family meets Barry will be the day of our wedding!” She joked, the entire room laughing along with her. Barry felt himself forcing a smile and he was certain that Cisco and all of the Hallsbayians in attendance were doing the same.  

The bell in one of the towers of the castle eventually rung out twelve times and Barry decided it was time for him to take his leave, the party still in full swing. He could make out his parents in the middle of the floor, moving gracefully with each other, too focused on the person in front of them to even give anyone else a glance. Nearby, Oliver was trying to do the same with Felicity, but with much less success. While Oliver seemed to have an advanced handle on the basics, Felicity clearly did not, bumping into other couples and continuously stepping on the toes of her lead. Oliver however, didn’t seem to mind it much, waving off her apologies and smiling fondly at her whenever she wasn’t looking. He caught his mother’s eye and motioned towards the door, signaling that he was heading out. She paused in her dance, causing her partner to stop as well. Barry watched his father turn to look for why she had stopped, a small smile crossing his features upon seeing his son’s attempt to make a quick exit. He even took a step forward, clearly about to make an attempt at getting him to stay, only stopping when his wife placed a hand on his shoulder.  Nora Allen shook her head and after a few seconds, Henry let out a sigh. He turned back to his son and nodded before holding his arms out in proper hold to resume his waltz with his wife. Nora blew her son a kiss before falling in place, the two of them picking up the rhythm as if they had never stopped following it in the first place. He eventually found Cisco with a few other knights and informed him that he was heading back to his room, thus giving him the rest of the night off.

“Did you already inform Miss Linda?”

“No, it would appear that she has left for the night as well, for I can not seem to find-”

Barry was interrupted by a loud boom sounding from somewhere inside the castle, the noise loud enough to shake the room and send everyone inside it on guard. On reflex, all of the knights pulled out their swords, and Barry and his father did as well and other armed members of the court. Henry moved in front of Nora as a means to protect her, something she didn’t need, a dagger having appeared in one of her hands and her body in a crouched position, poised and ready to fight. The prince could see that Oliver had also moved in front of Felicity, Diggle having magically appeared at his side.

“Sir Lance,” His father breathed out, eyes scanning the room for possible threats. “Gather a team and find-”

_“Noooo!”_

“Linda!” Barry took off out of the ballroom, Cisco hot on the back of his heels and others right behind them. He looked both ways before taking off down the corridor to his left, sword raised and mind already going into battle mode as he threw off the fur for better mobility.

“ _Stop, please!”_

_“You don’t-No!”_

_“Wait!”_

Barry picked up speed, the screams of both Iris and Linda sending him to his right when the corridor reached an end. He could make out the two girls, both being physically restrained by figures in black, one with a knife at her throat and the other with a hand wrapped around it. One of the figures turned to look at him, and let out a shrill scream before suddenly the entire hallway was filled with dark purple smoke. Barry tried to run through it, but found himself unable to even see the suit he was wearing when he looked down, and the smoke thick and sending him into a coughing fit every time he took a breath in. Around him, he could hear his other companions facing the same problem, unable to make out the person next to them and feeling like they might pass out at any minute.

Before that could happen, however, the smoke had cleared as quickly as it had come and Barry took off running again, his heart sinking upon seeing a body lying on the tile floor, the other girl nowhere to be seen. He eventually reached her, dropping his sword as he fell to his knees and pulled her into his arms, Linda coughing furiously, the smoke still not having completely from her lungs. The others eventually reached them, Cisco making it his job to hold everyone back in order to give them some room. Felicity immediately dived onto the ground beside them, Cisco moving to stop her, but changing his mind after being on the receiving end of a glare from both Diggle and Oliver, who both had their weapons still raised, clearly having no qualms against using them. Henry Allen sent Lance and a few of the other guards down the hall while others were sent back to the ballroom to stop any chaos from unfolding there.

“Linda, sweetheart, are you all right?” Nora asked, kneeling in front of the girl in question. “What happened?”

“I am, I am not sure.” She said, no longer coughing but breath still not fully back underneath her yet. “It all happened so quickly…”

“Are you injured?” Henry asked. “Did they harm you?” Linda shook her head, leaning against Barry for support.

“No, no. Iris and I had been for a walk in the gardens and were on our way back to the ball when someone appeared-he was wearing Northern Isles colors, so we assumed he was a servant-he said that there was a messenger waiting and we turned down the hall and suddenly someone grabbed me and I tried to scream but I couldn’t and I couldn’t move either and I could see the same thing was happening to Iris and they were speaking in some language I couldn’t understand and then there was all of this smoke-” Linda’s breath hitched as if she realized something and she frantically began looking at all of the faces looking at her. “Where is Iris?” She asked. Her breaths getting shorter and quicker. “Did they take her? What happened?” She directed her last question at Barry who couldn’t even meet her eyes. The princess let out a strangled scream, burying her face in her hands. “This is all my fault. Iris wanted to go get someone else to come with us but I insisted it would be faster if the two of us just went and now…now she’s-”

“We do not know that anything ill or untoward has happened to her and therefore we will not speak as if it has.” Nora interrupted, pulling the princess into a tight hug, which was immediately reciprocated. “And you couldn’t have known what would have happened so do not dare blame yourself. Now, do you have any inkling of where she might have been taken? Any at all?” Linda shook her head.

“And you couldn’t make out their faces?” Barry asked. “Any distinguishing features?”

“Nothing. They were dressed in black from head to toe. There is more distinguishability in a shadow than there was in any of them. At one point, it even looked like they themselves were part of the smoke-”

“I think I know where they went.” The group on the floor turned around to see Diggle staring down at them with a grim expression on his suddenly too long face. Barry opened his mouth to speak when he finally took notice of the small piece of parchment the knight was holding out to him. The prince took it and read the short note quickly and by the time he was done he knew that his expression perfectly mirrored that of the man in front of him.

_You Can Not Take Land That Is Not Yours_

_And Was Never Yours To Bear_

_History Gets Written From The Side Of The Winner_

_And That Truly Is Not Fair_

_We Do Not Always Get That Which We Deserve_

_But It Is High Time I Get My Dues_

_The Hills Have Eyes, & Ears & Spite _

_ & Now They Have A Princess Too _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ball Clothes! 
> 
> Cisco: http://i.imgur.com/7Nyivv8.jpg
> 
> Barry: http://i39.servimg.com/u/f39/17/92/00/79/1917f210.jpg
> 
> Barry's Crown: https://img1.etsystatic.com/123/0/7626279/il_214x170.993878845_dlct.jpg
> 
> Linda's Dress: http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/originals/15/cd/56/15cd5670453e11a54bbb196def9f1360.jpg
> 
> Linda's Circlet: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=16603687
> 
> Iris' Dress #1: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/7f/43/25/7f4325f46f80214cc9de7feec98670bb.jpg
> 
> Iris' Dress #2: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/0f/c7/c0/0fc7c0233a287045a5761d9ae8935e6d.jpg
> 
> Felicity: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=79982319
> 
> Diggle & Oliver: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/23/f4/03/23f403fd8f0bfd3fd4717498f935ca98.jpg


	14. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kingdom gets a new occupant

 

“What do you mean I will not be going? Of course I will be. Why on earth would I not?” 

“Princess, we need for you to remain here in the castle where we can be sure that you are safe.”

“It is far too late for that! Someone has already broken past the ranks of your guard and forced their way in. Who’s to say that it cannot be done again?”

“Believe me, Linda. We will find exactly whom it was that allowed them access and they will be punished severely, on that you have my word.” Barry looked up from where he and Sir Lance were huddled over a map of the Black Hills to see the serious expression on his father’s face, unsurprised when his intended took a slight step backwards under the weight of it. After finding the note, the remaining guards had been sent on patrol with instructions to tell no one about what had happened. Henry and Nora had quickly returned to the party to announce that everything was fine but that they would be ending the ball as a precaution in order to search the castle and make sure that nothing was wrong. While they deflected, Barry had ushered Linda to the Royal doctor, who had dismissed her within minutes, saying all she appeared to need was a glass of water and a good night’s rest.  

Felicity, distraught, had fled to her room with Oliver right behind her. No one had seen either of them since.

Barry had been escorting Linda back to her own suite in the castle when Diggle had come up to them and said that the prince was needed in the War Room and before either of them could do anything, Linda had hiked up the bottom of her dress and had taken off towards it, beating both men by seconds even with her slightly shorter stature and her heels. She had immediately marched over to the king’s desk and pulled him out of his conversation with Cisco and into a hushed one with her and soon Barry found that his father’s first knight had pulled him into a conversation as well and had been speaking rapidly and he hadn’t heard a single word. He, Diggle and Linda couldn’t have been in the room for more than ten minutes when the princess’ question had gathered not only his attention but also that of everyone else in the room as well.

“Now, it’s been a very long day for you,” the king continued, clearly trying to end the conversation as quickly as possible. “And I am sure you are exhausted-”

“And you think I would be able to sleep at a time like this? Knowing that Iris is out there somewhere, afraid and alone and god _knows_ what else-”

“Princess-”

“King Henry, please.” Suddenly, Barry noted, that all of the fight she had had mere moments before, had vanished. Her stance changed and her shoulders slumped as she took on a much more demure pose than her previous one. Her voice in dropped in volume until Barry was practically straining his ears to listen to the conversation. “Iris is my friend and the fact she was taken is purely my fault. You cannot expect me to just sit here in the castle and pretend that everything is fine.”

“Yes, I can and I do.” The king affirmed, the girl before him gasping in surprise. He ignored it. “We cannot allow for people to think that The Northern Isles is unsafe or that we are under attack until we know more about the situation and have a better handle on it. We must keep up appearances and that starts with you staying here. The people are used to Barry, myself and the guard leaving at all times but if you were to suddenly disappear as well, it would ring as suspicious, which we simply cannot afford.”

“But-” The king held up the discarded piece of paper and Linda’s mouth fell shut.

“It clearly says _‘the hills now have a princess too’_ meaning that you were clearly their intended target. Allowing you to waltz in there would be a death wish and I will absolutely not permit it.” Barry could just make out the tears that were clinging to her eyelashes as the girl pleaded one last time.

“Your highness, _please_ -”

“Linda, I am deeply sorry, I am, but as King of The Northern Isles, I must do what is right for my kingdom and everyone in it, including you. The answer is no.” Linda took one last look at the man in front of her before turning on her heel, not even bothering to spare the brunet a passing glance on her way out the door before slamming it shut behind her. Barry turned to his father to see the older man looking back at him with an expression of shame, weariness and regret. Barry was sure his own face mirrored it.

“Son, I want you, Cisco and Drew to take the eastern border of the mountains. Our research has gathered that the terrain there is a bit rougher than other parts of the hills but I am more than sure that your horses can handle it. Take Jonas with you. Find out what you can, but when the sun starts to set, you return. No one is to spend the night in the woods or in The Black Hills under any circumstances. Is that clear?” Barry nodded, as Cisco and Diggle made their way towards the door, perfectly soldiers already going to prepare for the journey and not even needing the dismissal.

“Yes, father.” King Henry nodded and cleared his throat.                                                                                                     

“Good. You each have five hours of night left before the sun rises. I suggest using it wisely.”

* * *

 

Barry woke to a hesitant servant shaking him awake who immediately cowered in fear when he sat up. He shot her a look of confusion before realising why: she was one of the two whom he’d accidently made cry upon his return from Hallsbay. He hurriedly apologised for his treatment of her-something he should have done a long time before and his mother was surely going to _hang him_ when she found out-and the kind smile she sent him in return made him release a breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding.  He quickly dressed in his most ordinary clothing, wanting to draw the least amount of attention to himself as possible. He hurriedly downed the glass of juice on the table and wrapped up the toast and grapes in a towel for later before pulling on his shoes and making his way out of the castle and towards the stables, the sun barely more than a glimmer on the horizon. He was pleased to find Mutt already awake and saddled, staring expectantly up at the prince when he rounded the corner.

Barry gave his horse a rushed look over and when he was positive everything was to his liking, he mounted the creature, took one last deep breath and set off. As he neared the border of where the Northern Isles ended and the thicket of woods began, he was able to make out four other riders atop horses. He easily identified the first three as Cisco, Diggle and Oliver, but the fourth had on a large cloak with the hood pulled up, shielding their face from view. As he drew nearer, he also noticed the rider appeared physically smaller than the other men as well as even a little shorter too. It wasn’t until he was within shouting distance that he recognised the horse: Lily, a large mare that his father had gifted his mother with a few years before for their anniversary. She had been named after the Queen’s favorite flower and his father had taken special care to have her presented in the middle of the rose garden, surround by thousands of her namesake. She was less than a full inch shorter than Mutt and while not as fast, she could run for longer, needing fewer breaks and more often than once had been summoned for use by the messengers, especially if it was urgent and needed to be there immediately. Barry knew that since his father was also taking part in the search, there was no way that his mother would have come along, thus leaving The Northern Isles without a ruler. With that thought in mind, Barry quickly realised who the mysterious rider had to be.

“Good morning, princess.” He greeted when he was finally close enough. “I did not expect that I would be seeing you today. I would have made sure to dress up instead of down.” A hand let go of the reins they were holding and removed the hood revealing Linda’s face, her expression less than amused. “Would I be correct in assuming that my father has no knowledge of your current whereabouts?”

“You would be _most_ correct, your grace.” Linda answered, shuffling forward until Lily and Mutt were standing side by side, facing in opposite directions. “I informed him yesterday that I would be going and I do always try to keep my word.” Barry turned to look at Diggle and Oliver, both men wearing expressions that were hard to read. 

“And you two are fine with this?” 

“Our duty is to protect the princess,” Diggle started. “a job we cannot effectively do if we are miles away in The Kingdom of The Black Hills. It will be much easier for us to keep an eye on her if she comes along.”

“And you?” Barry said turning to face Cisco. “What do you have to say?”

“I awoke to her holding a knife to my throat and threatening to kill me if I refused to help her prepare Lily for the ride. I do not believe how I feel about her coming along matters all that much.” Surprised, Barry turned to look back at Linda, who didn’t look the slightest bit embarrassed. Her hair had been pulled back into a thick braid that had been pinned at the back and her clothing was that of a male peasant, the colors very similar to the ones Barry was wearing. 

“Linda-”

“I am not leaving.” She said, interrupting. “So you should stop that sentence right there. Whoever broke into the castle was clearly after me and I have every right to know who it was. They attacked me, took my friend and threatened my future home. I have just as much a right to be on this search as you do and I refuse to hide away in the castle like some child.  So I can either go with you or I can go on my own but either way, I will not be returning until I have some answers whether you and your father like it or not.” Her piece being said, Linda quickly turned her horse around and took off in a slow trot towards the woods, Oliver and Diggle following behind her.

“She is going to make you quite the queen someday, do you not think?” Cisco commented as he moved to stand beside the prince. Barry sighed. 

“Let’s just focus on finding Iris. We will worry about that later.” His first knight opened his mouth to argue but Barry pushed Mutt into a run, avoiding it. He passed his other three companions and veered towards the right, the sound of the other horses’ footsteps picking up speed behind him.

The group only stopped for water once, and around midday, the thick woods began to clear out, opening up just the slightest bit. Before long, the landscape of the ground started to change. The soft earth turned hard and rocky and the lush green grass turned brown and decayed. The wind also picked up and Barry noticed all of his companions pulling their cloaks just a little bit tighter around them. They finally reached an opening in the trees that revealed that they were atop a small hill, with a vast land beneath them. Lying on the ground beside them was a broken sign of which Barry could barely make out the worn letters: _Kingdom of The Black Hills._ Diggle urged his horse forward until he was standing beside Barry.

“This it, then?” He asked. Barry nodded. He had only been to the kingdom once during his teenage years, when his father had wanted a sample of the soil and he had volunteered to assist on the expedition. From what he could see, it didn’t look all that different. “So where do we start?”

“My father said we are to cover the eastern border so we need to head that way. Normally, I would suggest we split up, but since this is strange land, I advise against it. We stick together unless absolutely necessary. Agreed?” He turned slightly to watch the others nod in confirmation before urging Mutt forward. They cautiously made their way down the hill, mindful of the rocks and dust that their horses kicked up.  When they were all securely at the bottom, Cisco moved to the forefront of the group and took off, the others dutifully following behind. They passed through what had surely been the town square, their once pristine fountain, crumbling and broken, the water long gone. The structure of the shops were still standing as well, iron frames and wooden doors with some windows missing their glass while others had no glass at all. Some buildings even still had flags that blew in the wind, the ends of them burned and holes throughout making it impossible to tell what they had originally been flown for.

After passing the square, they eventually came to a stop in front of what had once been the kingdom’s castle: Barry only recognising the structure having seen many painted portraits of it as a child. The once inhabited home of the royal family had sat on the edge of the kingdom with a manmade moat surrounding it from all sides. Its bricks had been made out of beautiful black stone and had stood as tall as his own castle with six different towers, the top of each one painted a brilliant gold. The moat had long since dried up and while the bridge, for the most part, was still intact the beautiful black door was gone as was most of the entry way. Barry pushed forward and they carefully walked across the stone bridge, making sure to avoid any rocks that looked even the slightest bit unstable.

 They eventually crossed the entryway into the castle the prince stopping in between a barely standing archway.

“I think we should separate.” Oliver said already turned and headed off to the left as Diggle was making his way back outside. Even Linda had started to creep off towards the right, Lily’s face already pointing down the hall. Barry shook his head disagreeing. “This allows for us to cover more ground.” 

“We do not know these lands or even how strong what’s left of the castle’s foundation is. It is a dangerous idea, Jonas.” 

“Well, we don’t exactly have time to waste your highness. The sun will be setting soon and if I am remembering correctly, your father gave us very firm orders to be back before night.” 

“Plus,” Diggle chimed in. “The princess’ absence is sure to have been noticed by now. The sooner we find something, the sooner we will be able to leave.” Barry chanced a glance at Linda, unsurprised to find her expression as firm as the two other men. The prince let out a sigh and Oliver nodded in triumph.

“Glad we are all in agreement.” The blond said taking off in a slowly, the others starting to do the same.  

“But what if something goes wrong?” Barry yelled, trying one last time.

“Then call for me and I vow to come and save you.” The Brunet glared at his retreating form, but found himself unable to come up with a response. Dejected, he nudged Mutt in the only unoccupied direction and began his ow journey down the hall. 

After two hours of wandering and coming up with nothing, Barry decided it was time to return home and went about looking for the others. He found Diggle in a room with overturned tables and colored glass from what had once been the large stained glass window in a corner of the room. Diggle had been holding a tattered book-his horse had been eating another-the pages yellowed with age and the ink on them wearing down to the point of it being unreadable. On one of the walls was a wide tapestry that had been cut right down the middle so that the two halves were completely separate: One depicting that of a man while the other held an image of a woman his age. The late King & Queen of the Black Hills. 

Though torn and weathered and clearly having seen better days, the tapestry portrayed them just as the legend did. As a strong regal pair, their purple robes glittering as brightly as their crowns. The king’s left hand had been stitched in an outstretched motion as had the queen’s right, the cut down the middle forcing the two of them apart. Though their heads were facing straight in the picture, their eyes were turned down towards their hands, the matching smiles on their faces clear images of their love for each other, even now, long after their death. Barry swallowed looking at the image, his heart heavy in his chest. A similar tapestry of his parents hung in his father’s office: It was modelled after their wedding day, the maker having taken a week alone on just his mother’s veil in an attempt to get it just right. His parents in the tapestry looked to be able the same age as The King & Queen of The Black Hills in theirs and Barry couldn’t help but feel a loss for the royals who he never met. Legends of the kingdom’s demise aside, he couldn’t remember anyone having a bad thing to say about the two of them. The Black Hills kingdom had always been known for being mostly self-sustaining, very rarely needing to trade with the nations nearby. They mostly kept out of wars and kept to themselves, allying now and then when they felt morally driven to. This king and queen had apparently been the first in many generations to have been so publically known with the oldest members of The Northern Isles court having been surprised when the wedding announcement of the current King and Queen arrived. The Black Hills ascension of power lied in death: Both the king and queen had to die before their children could move to power. They hadn’t even realised it was two generations later, the deaths of the royal family having been kept quiet and contained within the kingdom’s walls.

Barry wondered how much older than their tapestry the couple had been when they died before realising that he’d actually rather not know. At some point during his musings, Diggle had moved to stand beside him and the two stared at the tapestry in silence, Diggle even whispering a prayer over the cloth and at the end when he signed the cross, Barry signed it along with him.

The two stared at it for a few moments longer, before eventually pulling themselves away and starting to look for the others. They ran into Linda who had been looking for them, and after some unfruitful yelling, they soon came upon the throne room, Oliver’s horse seated in a corner on the ground, its rider nowhere in sight. The horse looked at them before turning its head in the opposite direction and letting out a whinny. It was only then that the group of three saw the small hole in the stone floor. They each dismounted their horses before walking towards it, Barry in front, Diggle behind him, and Linda bringing up the rear. The three peered into the hole to see Oliver roughly five feet below them, an unconscious man lying at his feet.

“You alright, Jonas?” Diggle called. Oliver looked up, surprised. Clearly not having heard them approach.

“Yes, yes, I am fine. I was looking around when the floor gave way and caved in. Luckily for me, I jumped back in time so I didn’t fall. This fellow,” he said, motioned towards the man at his feet. “On the other hand was not as lucky. I believe he got hit on the head by one of the stones.”

“Where could he have been going?” Linda asked. The blond shrugged and Barry watched as the Hallsbayan moved around in a small circle below them, making sharp turns as he looked around.   

“There are all sorts of tunnels down here.” He called back, peering one way. “They lead in every direction. Should we try searching one?” 

“There is no time.” Diggle answered, eyes trained on the sun outside through the glass window panes. “We need to be heading back to the Kingdom. We’re already going to be late as it is. They’ll have to be searched another day.” 

“Do we just leave him here then?”

“Absolutely not!” Linda interrupted, shock written all over her face. “He clearly is in need of serious medical attention. We have to take him back with us.” 

“My lady, for all we know he could have been one of the very men who attacked you.”

“He also could have been _grabbed_ by one of the men who attacked me. He could be a prisoner here just like Iris and if that is the case I could never live with myself. We take him with us.”

“But princess-”

“End of discussion. _We. Take. Him. With. Us._ ”  Oliver turned to Barry who simply shrugged before pulling off his cloak and beginning to lower himself into the hole. With some help from some rope that Diggle and Oliver had brought along-Barry didn’t ask why-The two were able to raise the unconscious man high enough for Diggle and Linda to pull him through before tying him to Oliver’s horse. Now that he was out in the sun, the group got their first good luck at the man and Barry wrinkled his nose as the slightly off-putting odor that surrounded him. His beard and hair were both long and scraggly, with more gray to be seen and only a few black hairs mixed in between.

His clothes were ripped and old as well as being covered in what appeared to be ash and dirt and the shoes on his feet were so worn out that they were barely being held together, coming apart in nearly three different pieces. His caramel skin had small nicks all over it and there was a large scar from the end of his right eyebrow all the way down the right side of his face. The back of his hands were covered in cuts and his skin had taken on a slightly yellow tint. Once he was secure, everyone remounted their steads, Oliver included, though his was done after much hesitation.

The small party returned to the outskirts of the kingdom well after sundown, having had to stop and readjust their prisoner more than a few times, but never once did he rise from his sleep. Linda rushed back to her room – the lie around the castle having been that the princess was refusing to leave her suite and was allowing for no visitors except for Felicity – leaving the three men to wander down to one of the empty servant’s quarters and laying him on the bed, Diggle wandering off to find the doctor and returning with shackles and a message that the doctor would come at his earliest convenience. Barry had been against restraining the man – knowing the princess would be firmly opposed and that he’d never hear the end of it – but was overpowered by the other two with the fact that he was a stranger, and until they could prove he was a friend he needed to be treated as a foe.

Oliver and Diggle left the room once the man was secured and after a while with no movement from the man in front of him, Barry felt it was time for him to leave as well. Then the man opened his eyes and screamed. Barry jumped back in surprise, his hand immediately flying to the knife at his waist as he watched the room’s other occupant struggle against his chains. Barry saw his eyes for the first time, and was shocked to see that his pupils were completely white. Curious, and purposely not making a sound, Barry stepped forward, but the man didn’t even turn in his direction, his eyes still looking down at where he was chained to the bed. The prince moved a few steps to his left and then repeated his action to the right, but the prisoner never looked up once. Barry picked up a small stone and threw it at the far right wall. The prisoner jumped at the noise, his eyes moving back and forth across the wall attempting to find a culprit that wasn’t there. Barry sighed.

The man was clearly blind and considering how frail he looked, Linda’s assumption of him being prisoner instead of an attacker seemed to ring true.  The man had stopped fighting against the chains and was now lying flat on the bed, his unseeing eyes trained on the ceiling. The prince silently stepped back to the door and slowly opened it, allowing it to creak loudly, the prisoner’s head snapping towards it. Barry then made sure to make his footsteps extra loud, allowing the man to know where he was at all times. He stopped at the foot of the bed and cleared his throat. 

“Hello. My name is Prince Bartholomew-” 

“Where am I?” Barry was taken back by the interruption. “Who are you?”

“I-I am the Prince-”

“ _Unsafe!_ ” The man screamed, the younger male jumping back in surprise. “We are all unsafe!”

“You are safe! You’re in The Kingdom of The Northern Isles-”

“Nowhere is safe, no one is safe, he’ll find me, he’ll find me, he’ll find me-”

“Who’s going to find you?” Barry moved to kneel by the man’s side, attempting to still the man’s arms which had started thrashing again. “Who is looking for you?”

“He’s going to find me. No one is safe, none of us are safe, no safe, no safe, _no safe-”_

“Safe from _what_?” Suddenly, the man went silent and his limbs went still, his eyes snapping back to the ceiling, before shutting completely. Barry shook him in an attempt to wake him back up. “Hello? Sir? _Sir?_ ”

“Son,” Barry turned around, his face growing pale at finding his father now standing in the doorway, the lines on his face pulled downwards in a frown. Barry swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. “Would you care to introduce me to your friend?”


	15. An Almost Confession & The Kingdom of The Black Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry's father almost gets him to say something he shouldn't, and the true tale of a fallen kingdom is brought to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not betaed. WIll fix mistakes later.

 

“You said he awoke earlier?” Barry nodded at the doctor’s question and the man went grimly turned back to look at the body lying in the bed. “Did he say anything?”

 

“He just kept saying that it was not safe and that someone was going to find him.” After Barry had admitted to finding the man in the tunnels of the decrypt Black Hills Castle ( as far as he could tell his father was still unaware of where Linda had really been all day and he took careful steps in editing the story to ensure that there was no mention of her or Lily in his retelling) the royal physical had finally arrived and he and the king had watched the doctor look over the man in silence so as to not distract him. The king stepped forward and cleared his throat.

 

“What do you think made him say that?” The doctor shrugged as he gently picked up the man’s wrist to take his pulse.

 

“Could be a number of things, honestly. Could be a fever, could be an illness, or someone could really be after him. I highly doubt he put himself in that tunnel. He looks like a prisoner of war and is visibly dehydrated. His cuts are all defensive and going the wrong way so he could not have done them himself.”

 

“And you believe that whoever took Iris and attempted to take Linda is the same person responsible for the maltreatment of this man?”

 

“It’s too concidential to not be, yes, my king.” The doctor answered heading towards the door. “There is nothing more I can do for him until he awakens. I won’t stray too far so once he does, you need only summon me. The big question is why take this man? Princess Linda is of course understandable, which is why the fact that he took her Lady-In-Waiting-”

 

“She has a name, doctor. It is Iris.” Barry interrupted. “You have even examined her in the past. The least you can do is call her by her name.” The royal physician took a step back in surprise and looked from father to son before nodding and bowing slightly.

 

“Of course. _Iris._ I did not mean to offend, your majesty, I promise. The accidental mix-up of Linda and _Iris_ is understandable due to the similar way they were wearing their hair and the similar style of gown they were wearing. But that doesn’t explain what this man here has to do with all of this.”

 

“I’m sure it will all make sense when he awakes once more. Thank you, Jeffery.” The king said, inclining his head in the doctor’s direction. “You will be alerted at once if his condition should change.”

 

“Thank you, my lord. And once again, young master Bartholomew, I sincerely apologize for my slip up earlier.”

 

“It is already forgotten.” With that permission, the doctor quickly collected his bag and coat with once last bow to each of them, he left, leaving the two royals in silence. Barry let out a sigh, already knowing where the conversation was going to go.

 

“What was that?” His father finally asked, turning to face him. Barry searched his face, expecting to find contained rage at his outburst, and was surprised when he found none. Instead, his father’s expression was curious, questioning, the same face he got when he was hunting or stragizing for a battle: he was trying to figure out the best plan of attack without scaring off the enemy. Barry hated that the enemy in the situation was him. He shrugged and schooled his expression to be as neutral as possible.

 

“What ever do you mean?”

 

“You had a very strong reaction to one of Linda’s ladies-in-waiting being called just that: _a lady-in-waiting._ ”

 

“Her job title is not her name. Are you no longer Henry because you are the king? Is mother no longer Nora because she wears a tiara on her head? She is a person first with a name that the doctor was well-aware of and she deserves to be treated like a person, regardless of her station. _You_ taught me that.” The king smirked.

 

“So I did. Is that the only reason you defended her like that? Because she is a person?”

 

“I would also like to think of us as friends and I would defend any of my friends the same way.”

 

“Barry-”

 

“You and mother raised me to be an honorable man and what you are implying is not honorable in the least.”

 

“Oh _really_?” Barry could tell that his father was goading him on, but his emotions were too geared up for him to do anything but fall headfirst into the trap his father was setting up for him. “And what precisely am I implying?”

 

“That I am still looking at her in a romantic sense when I have already sworn myself to another.”

 

“But _have_ you?”

 

“And I would really appreciate it if-wait. _What_?” The king carefully sat down in a chair that had been placed in the corner of the room and looked over at his son. Barry was suddenly swarmed with flashbacks from when he was a child and had to be sent to the throne room to his father to receive punishment. His father would sit in his giant solid gold chair, glittering crown on his head and Barry would be terrified, immediately confession to whatever he had been accused of doing as well as things he had done that hadn’t even been discovered yet.

 

Now his father sat in a small wicker chair almost too small for his large frame with more wrinkles than the man would ever admit to having and even though now when they both stood, he and the king saw eye-to-eye, Barry once again felt like that small child who was about to confess to the sin he had been keeping to himself in hopes of never getting in trouble.

 

“You say you no longer have feelings for this girl-for _Iris._ ” He corrected when he saw Barry about to interrupt. “You say that you are upset that I am accusing you of having feelings for her when you have so completely and fully committed yourself to another, correct?” Barry nodded. “But the thing is, son, is that you really haven’t.”

 

“I am courting Princess Linda-”

 

“But you are not committed to her. How long was she staying with us before you even began to court her-”

 

“That is not fair. It was her idea to take it slow. She wanted to be positive that there was no one else occupying either of our thoughts.”

 

“Fine, I will give you that.” The king conceded. “But do you not think this has been a long courtship, Barry?”

 

“Your courtship with mother was longer.”

 

“Yes, but I had the ring three months before I even asked her. You have not talked to your mother about having her ring, you have not talked to me about pulling one from the vaults, and I don’t even have to ask if you’ve gone to a jeweler about having a custom one made because I know you have not.”

 

“…I…I have not had any time-”

 

“If proposing to the princess and making her your wife was truly a priority and you were as commited to her as you are claiming, then you would have made it a priority son. I _know_ you. If something means even the slightest amount to you, you will fight tooth and nail until you get what you want. You have never been good at letting things go and once you get an idea in your head, there’s no stopping you until it happens.” Barry stood in the center of the room, his mouth agape, unsure of what to say. He could try to fight his father on it, but they both knew that every word that had come out of his mouth was true. The only thing left was for Barry himself to say it.  

 

“Is there something you want to tell me, son?”

 

“I, well, it’s just, I-” A groan from the other side of the room had both men jumping in surprise and reaching for their weapons. The man awoke slower than before and Barry prepped for him to scream like before, only it didn’t come. He seemed to have a vague memory of waking up before because he hesitantly started looking around the room as if searching for something and it took a few moments for Barry to realize it was him. Just as before, he silently moved towards the door and slowly opened it, attempting to give off the impression of having just entered the room.

 

“Ah! It’s good to see you’re awake. We had the royal doctor look you over but he couldn’t quite determine-”

 

“Release me at once.” Barry turned to look at his father, who was also wearing a look of surprise at the statement.

 

“Now just wait a second, sir. It is quite clear that you have been through some sort of torturous ordeal and the best option is for you to remain here where our doctor, who is truly one of the best in all the neighboring kingdoms-”

 

“I _said_ release me at once.” Gone was the fearful tremble from before and it had been replaced with a deep baritone that had Barry having to physically stop himself from doing what he asked.

 

“Hello,” his father started, also taking care to over-pronounce his footsteps as he got closer to the bed. “My name is Henry Allen and I am the king of the Northern Isles. You have already met my son, Barry. Now I am sure you are scared-“

 

“I am a grown man, do not think you can tell me how I feel. Release me. I have to go.” He struggled for a minute with the chains on his arm before releasing it was futile and instead looked up expectantly in the direction of the room’s other two occupants.

 

“Where are you even going to go?” The king finally asked.  “Back to the tunnels?”

 

“Yes. I have a job to do.”

 

“What sort of job?”

 

“It doesn’t matter. I just have to do it. I need to be taken back to the kingdom immediately.” Barry had been hurriedly growing frustrated through the conversation and moved until he was right next to the bed, and stared straight into the white pupils that had tracked the sound of his movement and was now stubbornly staring back.

 

“You know who took her don’t you?” He growled. The other man said nothing in response and Barry took it as an admission of guilt. He stepped back slightly, unsheathed his sword and held it out, the blade a mere inch from the other male’s throat. He didn’t even flinch.  “Are you working for them? Are you one of them?”

 

“Barry lower your sword.”

 

“Not until I have some answers.” The young prince hissed, his eyes never leaving the figure in front of him.  “Do you know where they took her? Where they are currently _keeping_ her?”

 

“I do not have the slightest idea what you are talking about.” The man sighed, as if having a sword at his throat was just a daily occurrence of his. Barry gripped the sword’s handle tighter.  “There’s no one in those tunnels except for me. There’s never been anyone in those tunnels except for me.”

 

“Liar. The note left said that the Black Hills have her and there’s no where else she could possibly be.”

 

“Who is _she_?”

 

“A girl was mistaken for a princess and kidnapped from our castle.” The king offered, clearly seeing that his son wasn’t in his right mind.  “The note they left said that she was being held in The Kingdom of the Black Hills.” The man fell silent, his eyebrows coming together in an expression of fear.

 

“Wha, did um…did you see who took her-did anyone see? What they looked like?” He asked quietly.

 

“They looked, they were…not human.” Barry finally supplied. “More shadow than man. Thick black masses of smoke that seemed to disappear into thin air.” All the air seemed to leave the man’s body and he once again looked like the tortured being that had to be carried into the castle.

 

“The girl. What is she like. Describe her.”

 

“Why does it matter what she _looked_ like? The king asked. “It is not as if you could-”

 

“What. Is. She. Like.”

 

“She’s long.” Barry answered, his sword slowly lowering to the ground. “She’s long and graceful with a wide smile that takes up her whole face. She has large brown eyes the color of rich chocolate and a small nose that sits perfectly in the middle of her face.” By this point, tears had began to fall out of the man’s unseeing eyes and the king stood frozen watching the scene in front of him. “Her hair is wild. Even when it is made to lay straight there is a slight curve to it, rebelling against what it is being told to do which is a perfect match for her spirit. Her voice rises and falls in beautiful keys that musicians wish they could write. Her soul is kind and she is a nurturer. Always looking out for everyone else, putting the interest of everyone else before herself. She is beautiful inside and out just like her name. Ir-”

 

“Is. Her name is Iris.” That sentence seemed to shake Barry out of whatever trance he had put himself into thinking about her and he stared at the man who was now openly weeping in shock. “Just like her mother.”

 

“Sir-”

 

“He gave me his word that he would never touch her if I left. He swore that she would be safe and would never know the truth, that he’d leave her alone and let her just be a person. I let him take my sight so I could never ever _see_ her again because he swore she would be safe. I made a deal with a devil to protect her and he’s still going to use her anyway!”

 

“Barry, release him.”

 

“ _What_? But father he could be lying! We could be feeding right into a trap.”

 

“It is not a trap Barthomelew. That is a grieving father you have shackled to that bed. That is _Iris_ ’ father you have shackled to the bed.”

 

“Wha-that’s not-how do you know?” Henry glanced back over at Joe before sighing and turning to look back at his son, the grim expression on his face making him want to reach other and comfort the older male.

 

“We almost lost you to pneumonia when you were just a babe.” He muttered, shocking Barry. They had never told him that before and it was clear that the near loss still hurt, even so many years later. “You were gone from this earth for almost an entire minute before your little heart kick started itself again. Your mother and I grieved for you in that minute in a way I have never mourned someone before and never wish to mourn someone again. The look he is wearing is one I have seen on my own face and on the face of the woman who I would willingly ride through battle for every day for the rest of my life. It’s a parent attempting to understand how they can still be a parent when they no longer have a child. Release him. _Now_.” Barry immediately let his sword drop to the ground as he rushed to grab the shackle key from his pocket and undo the man’s restraints, who continued to sob, his entire body shaking as he did so. When his restraints were gone, Barry knelt beside the bed and bowed his head solemnly.

 

“Sir?” Barry tried. “I, I am sorry I threatened you sir, I did not realize you were her father.” The sobs only got louder. “She is a dear friend to me and everyone here in the castle adores her. We are doing everything we can to get her back, I vow to you.”

 

“He’s going to kill her.” The foreigner said between gasps. Barry’s head shot up and his heart sank into the pit of his stomach. He opened his mouth to ask who but his brain seemed unable to remember how to form sounds. Seeing his son’s turmoil, Henry knelt beside him and firmly placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to ground him. Barry gratefully sank into the pressure.

 

“Who is?” Henry finally was able to get out. “Who is going to kill her?”

 

“Harr-Harr-Harrison Wells.” He hiccupped earning a gasp from Barry. “The-The Sorcerer of The Black Hills.” 

* * *

 

Ten minutes later, Iris’ father had calmed down from his hysteria and now instead was wearing a look of defeat and hopelessness. Barry’s father sat next to him and was talking to him in a soft voice but he didn’t appear to be taking any of it in. Cisco had arrived a few minutes earlier, with Diggle and Oliver right behind him. Barry quickly gave them a quick update and all three wore different expressions of disbelief. Oliver had been about to ask something when the door to the room burst open to reveal the queen, Linda and Felicity, all three women looking slightly frazzled.

 

“What is going on Henry?” The queen asked upon spotting her husband. “One minute I’m prepping Lily for an afternoon ride and then I’m being rushed to the servants quarters by a messenger who won’t tell me who it is I am to meet. Henry what on earth have you possibly done now?”

 

“Barry, who is that beside your father?” Linda asked, still feigning innocence. Barry and the king exchanged glances before the eldest Allen sighed.

 

“Why don’t I let him tell you? Joe?” The man in question sighed before clearing his throat.

 

“My name is Joesph Jesse Emanuel West and I was the last king of The Kingdom of The Black Hills.” There was a stunned silence all around the room, the only one seeming to be unfazed by the announcement was Henry, who Barry figured had already put it all together. “I inherited the throne from my father and from his father and so one and so forth. My wife, Francine Iris West was the daughter of my astronomy teacher and the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.” The king’s face lit up as he talked about his wife and Barry noticed that it was the same way his father’s lit up when he talked about his mother and had the same soft fondness that Diggle’s had whenever Lyla was mentioned. 

 

“The day after her eighteenth name day I proposed to her, against the wishes of certain members of the court. It was rumored that her family were gypsies, and my father had had to fight for over a year for everyone to leave her dad alone when he was first hired to be my teacher. But I did not care for the gossip or the rumors of the town. I loved her before I even fully understood the weight of the word itself. I had already decided that if she turned me down, I would never get married because I simply could not picture myself ever loving another woman. And she did say no, at first. I asked her if it was because she did not love me and she shook her head and instead said she could not accept because she loved me _‘too much’_. I asked her four more times and finally she said she had a secret that made her unworthy to be queen.”

“They were gypsies, then? Her family?” Cisco interrupted, immediately looking embarrassed but it earned a small laugh out of the older man.

 

“No, they weren’t gypsies. They were witches.” Once again, the small room was filled with shocked silence and this time even Henry was surprised at the answer. “She took me down to the river at midnight and said that if I still loved her after what she showed me, then she would accept my proposal and be my queen.”

 

“What did she do?” Linda questioned, moving from her position behind Nora to kneel at the king’s feet, clearly invested.

 

“She parted the water.” Joe said, the awe clear in his voice. “She waved her hand and it split in half. She pulled me through the dry land and then when we were in the center, she brought it all back. We were standing forty feet under the surface of the water and were dry as a _bone_. I could see the fish swimming by me almost as if they held behind glass but I could also reach out and touch them at the same time. It was terrifying and exhilarating and perfect. Just like her. She eventually parted it again and we walked back to land and she turned to look at me, clearly expecting a dismal or for me to call for her death. I proposed instead. We were married three days later.

 

“We had to keep her magic a secret from everyone, we could not even risk telling my own parents. When we were crowned King and Queen, she vowed to never use it again, fearing what would happen if anyone were to ever find out. Iris was born a few years later and I asked that we give her the name Iris because the thing I wanted most was for her to be like her mother. We had to watch her carefully to see if displayed any traits of having magic. It had skipped Francine’s own mother and it was possible it would skip Iris too and when she hit her second nameday without incident, we assumed it was dormant in her as well. And then Francine had a dream.” The light and happy atmosphere that had been forming as Joe talked of the good times instantly vanished and he visibly tensed up as memories seemed to be coming back to him. Linda reached for one of hands and Felicity rushed to his other side to take his other one, both girls doing their best to offer comfort. Joe seemed surprised, but released some of the tension in his body, passing a grateful glance in both of their directions.

 

“She woke up screaming one night about a dark figure with devious plans. She could not recall everything that happened, but she could visibly remember an image of Iris being surrounded by thorns and her hands glowing bright purple. Our daughter would not only have magic but a tremendous amount of it. I told her not to worry and that it was nothing more than a bad dream but then the next day Harrison showed up at the front door to the castle. He was known as the kingdom’s hermit. No one really knew who he was or where he came from. He was just suddenly there one day living in a hallowed out cave in one of the mountains. 

 

I was never the target. It was Iris all along. Francine had never been close to him before and she immediately sensed his magic as soon as he crossed the threshold. She described it as intrusive and overpowering, almost surrounding you until you feel like there’s no where to escape to. Unfortunately, as a fellow practitioner, he also immediately sensed her magic, even though she hadn’t used it in years. He tried to convince her that the two of them should team up, truly change the kingdom for the “Greater good” by using their magic to wipe out the lowest class, to purify the kingdom. Francine refused and demanded that he leave and never come back. And then Iris tottled in.

 

“She had been running away from one of her nurses and in her excitement, tripped and almost hit her face on the floor but Harrison caught her before she could. He felt how powerful her magic would be and asked that he be allowed to train her since my wife had stopped using her own. Said it was too wonderful a gift to let go to waste. Iris starting crying and trying to get him to put her down but he only held on tighter until his nails were digging into her arms. Unable to watch any longer, Francine pushed him back and summoned her towards, leaving me to catch her while she put a forcefield to block his attempts to get back at her. She finally muttered something I didn’t understand and he went flying across the throne room before smacking his head on one of the tiles. She bound his legs and arms together with magic and then again with rope for appearances and we had guards carry him back to his cave and seal him inside, the bonds strong enough to be able to stop him from using his magic until he died of dehydration.” Even though he couldn’t see it, by this point, everyone was enraptured in the story. They had, of course, all heard a variation of what had happened to the Kingdom of the Black Hills but there had never been any source with which could confirm the actual true tale of its demise.

 

“Having not used her magic in so long, the attacks had weakened Francine and she was confined to her bed for nearly a fortnight before she felt strong enough to even be able to walk around our bedroom without my assistance. I am sure Wells could sense it and used it to his advantage. Francine said her spells should have held for at a minimum of six months. He came back after one. She said his magic was even more overwhelming than before and the only way he would have been able to get out would have required him to do an old spell with blood magic where all the blood would be removed from the body. There are few ways to break a spell and one of them is the death of either the caster or the one it has been casted on. With no blood left in the body, it responds as that of a dead person’s and so the bounds holding his limbs together broke. However, blood magic changes you. Even if you successfuuly perform the spell and have the blood return to your body, you are no longer the same. Something doesn’t come back right.

 

“He showed up and demanded we hand over Iris. We refused. He threatened to kill every member of the kingdom if we did not give him our child, but unbeknownst to him, Francine had felt it when he broke her bonds and had quickly gone about manipulating the minds of everyone to believe that they had to move immediately, including her own father. There was no one left for him to threaten us with. Furious, he surrounded the kingdom in ice, promising that we would never see the light of day again. He chased us through the castle, Francine growing weaker with every strike. It had drained her sending everyone away, and the more shields and wards she had to put up to potect us the weaker she grew. Having grown up I nthe castle I knew of all the secret tunnels undermeath and I knew exactly which one we needed to get out of the kingdom safely, but he was always just two steps behind. Finally, Francine stopped running, turned to face him and _screamed._ It was the most horrifying sound I have ever lived to hear. The castle crumbled around us, trapping Harrison while the three of us got away, Francine masking our scent the entire way.

 

“By the time we reached Hallsbay, she was barely coherent. I gave a rough explanation that we had to get away because our old town was raided and everyone welcomed the three of us with open arms. We even spread the rumor that she was a gypsy in an attempt to give ourselves a full cover story. Francine got better, but she did not get well. Using the magic that she had locked away inside herself after so long messed with her health. She knew she wouldn’t be able to hold on forever, but she held on just long enough to see her turn five, which was perfect as it was both she and Iris’ favorite number.

 

“Before she passed, she placed one final spell on Iris’ magic, forcing it to remain dormant as well as to make it invisible to others, something she had never done with her own. It was a very powerful spell with a high chance of killing them both. Iris was in pain for days afterward and Francine died not long after. She said the only way it could be broken would be by someone else with magic.”

 

“How long before Wells found you?” Barry asked when Joe had been silent for a while.

 

“Three years. Me and a few of the other men had been heading to a nearby town that had been destroyed and we had made camp for the night. One moment I was looking up at the night stars and the next, I was sitting in the rubble of the castle I had grown up in. He said that we were to be punished for depriving him of the _cleansing,_ he had so graciously offered the kingdom. He demanded to know why he couldn’t sense Iris’ magic and forced me to tell him what Francine had done. He threatened to search the earth until he found her but I told him he could have me as his life-long prisoner to torture and do whatever he wanted with if he gave his word to leave her alone. _And he did._ He even took my eyes so I could never see her again, and I let him because I thought it would keep her safe. I failed to protect my citizens as a king, I failed to protect my wife as a husband and I failed to protect my child as a father. I deserve everything that has happened to me.” Linda was quick to offer condolences as she still held his hand, but Felicity dropped his other one and rose to her feet, expression worried. Barry was about to ask her what was the matter when he noticed Oliver, Diggle and even Cisco wereing similar expresisons.

 

“Um, Joe, uh I mean, your grace?” The bonde started. “I, feel that there is something you should be made aware of but I fear it will only make your grief worse.”

 

“What could possibly be worse than knowing that the monster who destroyed your family is holding your only child hostage?”

 

“He, well, he um…”

 

“He also raised her.” Diggle finished causing the former king’s head to shoot up in surprise.

 

“ _He what?”_ Felicity nodded, immediately shaking her head when she remembered that he couldn’t see her doing it.

 

“After you went missing, she was moved to the orphanage for a while. A few months later, he man went to get her. Knew her name and everything. He claimed that you used to work for him in your old town. He refers to her as his daughter and so does everyone else in Hallsbay.”

 

“He raised her...like a lamb for the slaughter.”

 

“No.” Barry heard himself say before he could stop the word from leaving his mouth. “He moved until he was standing in front of the seated king and sank to his knees beside Linda. “I know the last time someone gave you their word, they broke it but you have my word, my sword and my _crown_ as the future King of The Northern Isles that we will find Iris, _alive_ and that we will stop Harrison from whatever it is he is planning. I _swear_.” The king was silent as she stared at Barry and even though the prince knew that he couldn’t actually see him, it still felt like they were looking through him, attempting to find any possibliltiy of a lie.

 

“You vow?”

 

“I do.”

 

“We all do.” Linda said joining in and Barry didn’t even need to look around the room to know that everyone else was silently agreeing. “Iris is going to come back alive. You have our word.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so first of all thank you so much for sticking with this story. i am the absolute worst at updating and with me trying to graduate college this semester (IN 12 DAYS) school has had to take priority over writing. But now with the year pretty much done (if i pass these last two classes that is. Literally this next week is going to make or BREAK me) my time should definitely be more open to write which is so exciting! So thank you for sticking around, thank you for reading and please review! <3 <3 <3


End file.
